The Price Of Eternity
by Yumielle
Summary: Bella va rencontrer Edward, dont elle tombera amoureuse. Mais celui souffre d'une maladie incurable. Comment vas t-il s'en sortir? et si l'éternité avait un prix?
1. Là où tout commence

**Price Of Eternity**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

Là ou tout commence

* * *

Depuis mon arrivé à Forks, ni la pluie, ni le froid, ni l'humidité ne m'avait convaincu de repartir pour Phoenix. Peut être la cuisine infecte de Charlie, mon père m'aurait elle fait céder si je n'avais pas eu pitier pour son pauvre estomac. Donc, pour éviter les intoxications alimentaires, je m'occupais des repas. La seul raison qui m'avais pousser à rester me sembler tellement futile. Ça faisait un mois déjà que j'avais quitter ma ville ensoleiller et ce laps de temps avait suffi pour que je le remarque. D'ordinaire, je ne trouver aucun garçon à mon gout, si j'avais seulement daigner m'y intéressait un jour. Mais son visage à lui m'avais marquer et me hanté même à présent, tant que je me trouvais ridicule. Je voyait parfaitement bien son petit sourire en coin et ses yeux vert, profond. Un caractère calme, quelque fois joueur, avec un ce petit ton sarcastique qui me faisait littéralement fondre. Les cours de biologie n'avais jamais parru si passionnant qu'à ses coté.

- Bella?

La voix grave de Charlie vint interrompre mes pensés.

- Quoi? Balbutiais je, surprise.

- Les steaks. Ils brulent.

D'un hochement de tête, il désigna la poêle ou bruler ce qui aurait dû être notre repas de midi.

J'éteignis précipitamment le feu tout en pestant.

- Désolé Papa, m'excusais je en soupirant devant la viande devenu noir.

Il y jeta un coup d'œil avec une moue amusée.

- Je les préfères bien cuit de toute façon.

J'étouffais un rire en les servant dans nos assiettes avec une fourchette puis m'installa à table, en face de lui.

- C'est rare que tu loupe quoi que se soit, dit il au bout d'un moment.

- Tu dit ça pour rire, m'esclaffais je incrédule.

- Ha oui, j'oubliais, ria t'il.

Je lui jetai un regard noir au souvenir de la dernière fois où j'avais dû me débrouiller pour réparer la Chevrolet.

- Excuse moi Belle, mais laisse ta camionnette à Jacob la prochaine fois qu'elle à besoin d'être réparer.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que l'huile coulerai, maugréai je en plantant violemment ma fourchette dans mon steak.

- C'est ce qui arrive généralement lorsqu'on oublie de remettre le bouchon... de préférence avant de passer sous la voiture.

Il ria de plus belle.

- N'empêche qu'il m'a fallu des heurs pour enlever toute cette huile de mes cheveux, fit je avec dégout.

- Heureusement, tu es bien meilleur en cuisine. Enfin, quand tu ne rêvasse pas.

J'ignorais sa remarque et me levai pour débarrasser nos couverts.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, renchérit il.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, baragouinais je.

- Je suppose que c'est normal à ton age, conclu Charlie en haussant les épaules.

Je soupirai. Bien sur, à mon age, on brule des steak haché en rêvant stupidement d'un garçon qui n'en a peut être rien à faire de vous. Elle est belle la jeunesse. Je n'avais pas fait l'exception.

Le dimanche soir, j'avais pour habitude d'appeler ma mère, Renée, histoire de lui raconter mes journées trépidante passé sous la pluie.

J'évitais de parler d'Edward à Renée pour écourter un peu la conversation et après des embrassades de dix minutes, je raccrochai.

Je passais mes journées à voir son visage, désormais, il serait omniprésent la nuit car, pour la première fois, je rêvai d'Edward Masen.


	2. Biologie

**Price Of Eternity**

* * *

**Chapitre 2** **  
**

**Biologie**  


* * *

Charlie était déjà partie lorsque je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné. Un Post-it dont la note me fit sourire, était collé sur le frigo " Passe une bonne journée, attention au verglas devant la porte". Ma maladresse n'échapper à personne et encore moins à Charlie. Après avoir avalé un bol de céréale, je sortis, mon sac sur l'épaule en prenant soin d'éviter la plaque glissante à l'entrée puis rejoins ma camionnette, garé devant l'allée. Le moteur gémis un moment avant de ronronner. Mon père avait raison, une visite chez Jacob s'imposait.

Par chance, il ne pleuvait pas ce matin, seul un vent frais persistais, mais quelque rayon de soleil commençait à apparaitre.

Arrivé au lycée, le parking ne laissant pas un large choix de place, j'allai me garé près d'une décapotable flamboyante de la même couleur que mon Chevrolet. Ma voiture ferait bien tache à coté de la merveille de Rosalie Halle. Aussi magnifique que sa propriétaire.

Les Cullens et les Halles se ressemblaient tous par leur beauté troublante, presque irréelle car tous avait l'air d'avoir été sculpté dans le marbre. Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de leur parler et devait pour le moment me fier à ce que Jéssica m'avait appris à leur sujet. Personnes ne les côtoyait, apparemment à cause de cette ora étrange que beaucoup craignait. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet et Alice avaient été adopté par le docteur Cullen et sa femme.

Soudain, j'aperçus Edward approchait de l'entrée et mon attention se reporta aussitôt sur ses pas rapide. Je sourcillait un instant devant ma réaction.

- Bonjour Bella, me salua t'il en passant près de moi.

- Bonjour, lançais je à mon tour en le regardant s'éloigner.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à cernés cette chose qui me troublait tant chez lui, s'en était presque agaçant.

Mon premier cours de la mâtiné était la biologie, et, par chance, j'étais installer à coté d'Edward, grâce à mon professeur. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle, je le vis, assis sagement devant sa paillasse. Lui souriant timidement, je vint m'assoir à coté de lui et sorti mes cahiers, non sans faire tombé mon style au préalable. Sans gaffe, ça aurait été, bien sur, beaucoup moins drôle. Autant rajouter une couche au pathétique.

Le prof commença par nous proposé une expérience en nous distribuant un ensemble de tube à essai puis une petite bouteille dans lequel stagnais un liquide vert.

- Tu veux commencer? me proposa mon voisin en me tenant un tube et la bouteille.

- Et bien..., grimaçais je devant la mixture.

- Honneur au dame insista t-il en jetant un coup d'œil septique à la bouteille.

- Bin voyons, quel gentleman, ricanai je en prenant le tout.

Il rit. Nos doigts se frôlèrent et je rougissais tellement que je n'osais lever la tête pour guetter sa réaction.

- Tu as pris des risquent en te garant à coté de Rosalie, commença t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Des risques?

- C'est une vrais lionne en ce qui concerne sa belle carrosserie, m'expliqua t-il amusé.

- Serais tu en train d'insinuer que je suis maladroite? pouffais je

Pour toute réponse, il réprima un rire.

- Elle retrouvera sa voiture intacte, me défendis je.

Là encore, il ne répondit pas.

- Et... tu les connais bien? m'enquis je, curieuse de savoir quelle genre de relation il entretenait avec les Cullens. Non pas que la sulfureuse créature blonde me rendaient jalouse.

- Non, répondit il étonné.

- Pourtant... comment as tu su que Rosalie tenait autant à sa voiture?

- Euh...ça parait logique... balbutia t- il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je l'observai un moment, jusqu'à ce que ses prunelles vertes incendièrent les miennes, m'incitant à baisser les yeux sur mon éxpèriance. Je sursautai lorsque ses doigts s'emparèrent brusquement du tube.

- Non attend, tu dois le mettre comme ça, regarde.

Il me pris le tube des main et versa une deuxième mixture à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il semblait être concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, j'en profitai pour me lançai courageusement .

- Ça te dirais de manger avec nous à midi? Tu sais avec Jessica, et les autres...., lui proposais je.

Je ne lu aucune surprise sur son visage, ni la réjouissance que j'avais tant espéré, seulement le doute.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

J'encaissais durement sa réponse, mais ne me décourageai pas pour autant.

- Très bien...

Je fut d'abord heureuse de remarquer son air déçu mais le mis finalement sur le compte de mon imagination.

Un silence pesant plana quelque seconde, alors que les discussion fusait autour de nous. Les élevés profitaient généralement de ce genre de travaux pratique pour bavarder.

- Demain peut être que...

Il c'était arrêté aussi sec, pris surement d'une douleur au ventre car je remarquai la main serrant sont T-shirt au niveau de celui ci et son expression laissait aisément deviné qu'il souffrait.

- Edward? M'enquis je, anxieuse. Ça ne vas pas?

Il retira aussitôt sa main tout en m'adressant un sourire qui se voulu surement rassurant.

- Si, ça va, murmura t-il en grimaçant.

Il se remit au travaille malgré la douleur visible qui persistait à déformé ses traits. De simple maux d'estomac, probablement rien d'alarmant, cependant, je gardai un œil sur lui durant toute la fin de l'heure et à l'instant où la sonnerie retentis, il se hâta de rangeai ses affaires.

- Demain midi, lança t-il en fourrant un cahier dans son sac.

- Pardon?

- On mange ensemble...enfin si ça te tente toujours bien sur.

- Oh! Oui, alors demain, répondis je en faisant mon possible pour cacher ma joie.

- Et... seul si ça ne te gène pas.

Que demander de plus?

- Non, sans problème.

Il me sourit, puis sortis alors que je venais à peine d'entreprendre de ranger mes livres.

Quelqu'un me tapa brièvement l'épaule.

- Salut Mike, Fit je sans me retourné, devinant déjà que j'allais tombé sur lui.

- Comment va Edward aujourd'hui? maugréa t-il, l'air nullement intéressé par la réponse.

- Qu'est ce que tu as contre lui au juste? soupirais je en jetant mon sac sur mon épaule.

Il haussa les épaules puis sortis de la salle en baragouinant des paroles incompréhensibles. Je le suivis jusqu'à mon prochain cours, dans lequel Jessica m'avait garder une place sur la table voisine.

- Bella! s'empressa t-elle de me halai en murmurais tendis que me prof demander le silence. Je vais inviter Mike au bal de fin d'année.

- C'est dans trois mois Jessica.

- Quelle importance? Au moins je serais sur qu'il n'ira avec personne d'autre. Et toi? qui compte tu inviter?

- Ce n'est pas aux garçons d'inviter les filles normalement? demandais je, esquivant sa question par la même occasion.

- Bon, alors par qui aimerai tu être inviter? reformula t'elle.

- Je n'irais probablement pas, lui appris je en haussant les épaules.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux rond.

- Je ne sais pas danser, rajoutai je devant son expression béat.

- Ils n'organisent jamais de bal à Phoenix?

- Si, bien sur mais je...

- Mesdemoiselles! Nous interpellas notre prof de mathématique en plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

Nous nous tûmes définitivement.

A midi, je constatai avec inquiétude qu'Edward manquer à l'appel et la caféteria me semblait bien vide sans lui.

- Hé bin! souffla Angela, tu ne risque pas de t'étouffais avec ça, rajouta t'elle en désignant mon plateau trop peu garnis - une pomme et une bouteille d'eau.

- Je n'ai pas faim, lui appris je avec nonchalance.

- Oh.... je vois, commença Jessica d'un ton mystérieux.

- Quoi?

- C'est évident!

Je la fixai son comprendre.

- Edward Masen n'est pas là, fini t-elle en cherchant le dit dans la vaste salle.

- N'importe quoi, pouffais je en mordant à pleine dents dans ma pomme.

- Arrête Bella! ça se sent à trois kilomètre.

Je n'en doutais pas une seconde, mes piètres talent de menteuse n'etais pas une nouveauté et me faisait toujours autant défaut.

- Tu te trompe, Edward est juste un ami, rien de plus, ni-je, peu convaincante.

- Pourquoi n'est il pas là d'ailleurs? s'enquit Angela afin de m'éviter un interrogatoire complet façon Jessica et je l'en remerciais.

- Je crois qu'il n'était pas très en forme ce matin...

- La pauvre, j'ai vraiment de la peine pour lui, soupira Jessica en plantant sa fourchette dans un ravioli avant de l'enfournai dans sa bouche.

- Ce n'est peut être pas grave, la rassurais je, trouvant sa réaction légèrement exagéré.

Les deux filles me fixèrent comme si je venait de dire une bêtise.

- Tu n'es pas au courant?

- Jessica! ça ne nous regarde pas, murmura sa voisine.

- Tout le monde est au courant, se justifia l'intéressée.

- Justement, c'est déjà assez gênant pour lui, inutile d'en rajouter.

Je tentai de comprendre le sens de leur échanges, sans résulta toute fois mais je réalisai très vite qu'Edward devait être mêlée à quelque chose de grave.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parler? m'impatientais je.

Jessica jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui soupira d'un air mauvais, visiblement contre le fait de me mettre au courant.

- Edward est malade, m'appris t-elle alors avec un air un peu trop serein à mon gout.

Je ne su comment prendre la nouvelle et encore moins ce qu'elle impliquerais, je ressentis seulement un nœud se serrait dans mon estomac, me coupant définitivement l'appétit.

- Quelle... Quelle genre de maladie? demandais je doucement.

- Le genre incurable, souffla Angela, plus triste que l'autre.

Je pu aisément deviné la mise déconfite qui s'empara de mes traits à cet instant car en quelque seconde, elle avait brisé tout mes espoirs et soucie de jeune lycéenne. Je ne m'étais pas enfermé longtemps dans ma vie de banal étudiante amouraché d'un garçon. C'est surement dans ses moments là qu'on cerne précisément nos sentiments. Je finirai par être totalement amoureuse de lui, le processus avait déjà commencer; les heurs passaient sans lui me parraisait interminable alors qu'en serait-il si il venait à....

Non, je ne pouvait me résoudre à imaginer rien qu'une seconde qu'il pu disparaitre.

- De quoi souffre t-il?

- Personne ne le sait, il refuse d'en parler à qui que se soit. C'est pour ça qu'il reste souvent seul. Je pense qu'il ne supporte plus le regard des autres, m'expliqua Angela.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je sache?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu es probablement la seul personne à qui Edward adresse la parole. Involontairement, tu vas changé d'attitude envers lui, puis il le sentira et vas finalement s'éloigner.

Elle avait raison, il s'éloignerait, et ça je ne pouvais le concevoir. Mais j'étais déterminé à ne pas porter sur lui le regard qu'on porte naturellement à un convalescent, non pas seulement pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas, plutôt pour qu'il ne finisse pas seul.

Rien ne devait être pire que de mourir seul.


	3. Tension

**Price Of Eternity**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 3**

**Tentions**

**

* * *

  
**

Le lendemain, je cherchai désespérément Edward dans les couloirs, sans pour autant l'apercevoir. C'est seulement à midi, à la cafétéria, que je le vis, installer seul à une table du fond. J'oubliai alors tout ce qu'avais pu m'apprendre Angela la veille. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il m'adressa un sourire éclatant et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Sans me faire prier, je prévins Angela que je ne m'installerai pas avec eux aujourd'hui, puis partit à sa rencontre après avoir pris une assiette de patte au self. Mon appétit revenais sans pour autant négligeai le nœud serré dans mon estomac.

- Je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir, lui dit je en souriant.

- Moi non plus, mais je suis là.

Il me fixa en plissant les sourcils alors que je pris place en face de lui et ses yeux émeraude perdirent aussitôt de leur éclat, se voilant pour une raison que j'ignorais. Aussitôt, il sortit une boite de sa veste et la posa sur son plateau. Je devinais sans mal qu'il s'agissait de médicament, mais ne prononcer pas un mots à ce sujet.

- Tu n'es pas venu ce matin, constatais je.

- Mon réveille n'a pas sonner, dit il en réprimant un rire. Mais je pense que je vais rentré chez moi cette après midi.

- Attend, tu es seulement venu pour... manger? fit je, hilare.

- Je ne pouvais décemment pas te poser un lapin!

- J'aurais compris...

Première gaffe. Il leva les yeux sur moi.

- Tu pardonne à tout ceux qui te font faux bon sous prétexte que "tu comprend"?

- Tu n'étais pas là hier après midi non plus donc j'ai pensé que tu étais... malade.

Comment le prendrait il? devinerait il que je sais tout? Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je le plaignais, ce qui l'aurais gênés. Je désirais qu'il se sente à l'aise avec moi.

En guise de réponse, il ouvrit la boite posé sur son plateau, l'ouvrit pour en sortir deux cachés puis les avalas avec une gorger d'eau.

- Rassure toi, je vais très bien.

Son ton sec me mis mal à l'aise, et je ne su trouver d'autre sujet de conversation moins tendu. Je commençais donc à manger, il m'imita sans prononcé un mots. Par hasard, mon regard vrilla sur la table des Cullen, je constatai alors avec étonnement qu'Alice nous observais avec attention et le fait de l'avoir surpris n'avais pas l'air de la déranger le moins du monde. Je cru voir ses lèvres frémir, signe qu'elle s'adressait surement à l'un de ses frères, pour finalement reportés sont attention sur son plateau resté intacte.

- Je t'ai menti la dernière fois, fit Edward.

Mon coeur battait la chamade.

- A quel propos? m'enquis je en reportant mon regard sur lui.

- Je connais les Cullen, particulièrement leur père adoptifs, m'appris t-il, à ma grande surprise.

- Pourquoi m'avoir mentis pour si peu?

Une nouvelle fois, il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, comme ci je connaissais parfaitement la réponse à ma question. Je dû donc me creuser la tête pour comprendre le sens cacher de ses paroles. Certes, les enfants à la peau pale du docteur Cullen était étrange, mais il n'y avait aucune honte à les connaitre.

Soudain, je su ce qui m'avait échapper. Carlisle Cullen était docteur, il semblait logique qu'Edward le connaisse si bien, puisqu'il était malade et en insinuant que je pouvais parfaitement savoir à quoi il faisait allusion, il me faisait comprendre qu'il savait... que je savais qu'il était mourant.

C'était d'un compliqué.

Maintenant, une seul question rester sans réponse. Comment avait il su?

- Ne me fuis pas, murmurais je en baissant les yeux.

Il resta silencieux et ne m'adressa plus la parole jusqu'à ce qu'il eu fini son repas. Quant à moi, j'avais de nouveau perdu mon appétit, aussi que le nœud se serré de plus en plus en moi.

- J'aimerai pouvoir te demander la même chose, dit il enfin au bout de longue minutes interminable.

Je fut abasourdi d'entendre qu'il pensait que je pouvais m'éloignais sous prétexte qu'il était malade. Ça aurait semblait tellement égoïste de ma part. De quoi avait il peur? que je souffre de le voir mourir un peu chaque jour si je m'attachais trop à lui? et bien, je ne pouvais pas le contredire, mais mes états d'âme me paraissait insignifiant désormais.

- La question ne se pose pas, tranchais je.

L'ombre d'un sourire traversa son visage cependant que je me retenais de posais la question qui me hanté tendis que d'autre s'imposait à mon esprit curieux. Je n'osais les poser, elle me semblait trop directe et tant donner la circonstance.

- C'était les dernières, dit Edward en rangeant la boite dans sa poche.

- Tu...tu en a d'autre non?

- Je n'en prendrai pas d'autre.

J'eus du mal à saisir, ou plutôt, je n'osais admettre ce qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre.

- Quoi? non, tu ne peux pas...non! m'exclamais je sans contrôle les intonations de ma voix.

Quelque personnes se retournèrent, mais je m'en contre fichais.

- Ne fait pas ca, murmurais je. Tu peux guérir si...

- Non Bella. Ce traitement me garde en vie, il ne me guérira jamais.

- Quelle importance? Si tu peux rester en vie...

Les larmes commencèrent à troubler ma vue.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être en vie. Je n'en peux plus de voir...la pitié dans leur yeux, pesta t-il en balayant le réfectoire d'un regard. Et ces... choses que je prend n'atténue en rien la douleur, bien au contraire. Elle font partit de mon quotidien et me coupe du reste du monde. C'est presque un miracle si je te parle de ça en ce moment.

J'essuyai, d'un revers de main mes joues et mes yeux humides, puis inspira profondément. Comment pouvais je lui faire réalisé tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui? Je me sentais si impuissante devant son discours et sa décision que j'en été bouleversé. On ne se connaissait que depuis un mois et j'avais eu, en l'espace d'une seconde, l'impression que sa vie reposé sur mes épaules. En même temps, je ne pensais pas pouvoir le convaincre de faire autrement.

- Et ta famille?

- Je n'en ai plus, fit il avec un rire sans joie. Mon père et ma mère sont décédés et je vis chez ma tante. Que je disparaisse de sa vie minimisera ses dépenses. Tu ne peux pas imaginé le prix du traitement.

Je secouais la tête. Ses arguments me terrassé. Je n'essayais même plus de refoulé mes larmes. Je me trouvais ridicule.

- Tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir, couinais je, désespéré.

- Trouve moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire.

En me demandant ça, c'est un aveu qu'il voulait m'arracher. Mais cette raison me paraissait bien mince pour le convaincre et je n'avais plus rien en stock. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

- Qu'attend tu de moi au juste?

- Une raison de vivre, répéta t-il.

Totalement bouleversé, je baissai ma garde et décidai de lui dire ce qu'il avait apparemment envi d'entendre.

- Je refuse que tu disparaisse

Il méditais, à présent impassible, sur mes aveux, alors que mes joues bouillonnaient de malaise. Comment pouvais-je être aussi éprise de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais que depuis peu, au point d'être complètement perdu s'il venait à disparaitre de ma vie?

L'évocation de sa propre mort ne semblait pas le touchais plus que cela. Son visage était fermé, aucune expression n'y était affiché. J'attendis, impatiente, une réaction de sa part.

- Il doit me rester une de ces petites boites en réserve, déclara-t-il en se redressant.

Je retins un soupire de soulagement, incrédule à l'idée que mon faible argument - gênant de surcroit! - était parvenu à le convaincre.

- J'aimerai que tout cela reste entre nous, demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Naturellement, acquiesçais je.

- Merci.

Ses intonations traduisait une certaine appréhension, une peur légitime et surement un inexorable sentiment de solitude dont il aurait probablement beaucoup de mal à se défaire.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi m'appris que la cafète était quasiment déserte, les Cullen avait eux aussi disparus. Je redoutais mon propre départ en cours mais était bien trop trouillarde pour risquer une heure de colle. En même temps, je n'avais pas non plus le courage de le laissait seul.

- Vas y, m'incita-t-il. Tu risque d'être en retard.

Mes yeux se posèrent successivement sur lui, puis sur la sur sortie, indécis.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Agit comme si tu ignorais tout, comme si je ne devais pas savoir, rajouta Edward en insistant sur les derniers mots.

Je méditai un instant sur ses sous-entendu d'un œil suspect, sans y dessellé toutefois le sens cacher. Je reportai donc mon interrogatoire à une prochaine fois puis me leva..

- Alors à demain, dit je d'un ton avertis.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Le reste de la journée, mon esprit vagabonda vers ce moment, bien trop vit écourter, avec lui, de ses sombres révélations et sur ce qu'elle provoquerai sur la court des choses. Edward bouleverserai mon quotidien, inévitablement, et dans d'autre circonstance, cela aurait été loin de me déplaire, bien au contraire.. Jessica remarqua mon air absent en anglais et se trouva presque contrainte de me distraire de ses histoires avec Mike, histoire de me déridé un peu. Mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, lui laissant le monopole de la parole jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Mike, lui-même de déblatérer sa vie sentimental avec ma voisine d'anglais. Quelque fois, il faisait une pause, tendis que le prof passé près de nous.

- Je pense que ça peut devenir sérieux entre nous, chuchota-t-il quand ce dernier fut à bonne distance de notre table.

- Génial! Fit je mine de me réjouir, n'ayant capter qu'une partis de sa phrase.

- Et…Est-ce qu'elle t'en a parler?

Sa question me sortis de mes songes.

- Hein? Qui ça?

- Bin Jessica, pouffa-t-il nerveusement.

- Oh! Euh, très peu. Mais elle est ravis! M'empressais je de rajoutais en remarquant sa mine déconfite.

Il repris immédiatement son sourire.

- Et toi, avec Edward? S'enquis t-il avidement.

Son nom résonna dans ma tête si lourdement que j'en sursautai.

- Ce n'est pas tes oignons! Lâchais je, prise au dépourvu, peut être un peu trop sur la défensive.

- Ok, Ok! Fit il en levant les mains comme pour capituler.

Je fut soulagé d'entendre la sonnerie et me ruais à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air en regagnant ma Chevrolet.

Sur le trajet du retour, de fine gouttelette commencèrent à éclaboussait le par brise de ma camionnette. Le beau temps - traduisez par le plus mauvais à Phoenix - n'avait pas durée bien longtemps, ne faisant qu'en rajouter à mon humeur maussade. Enfaite, je redoutais le jour suivant. Edward reviendrait il sous seul prétexte que je désirais plus que tout qu'il le fasse? Il devait se sentir bien seul si tel était le cas? J'eu honte d'être une seconde flatté.


	4. Mauvais rève

* * *

**Coucou! Alors, il y avais un soucie avec les "e" ce qui rendait la lecture difficile donc j'ai changé. Je mettais rarement les mises à jours jusqu'a maintenant mais je vais faire en sorte de mettre un chapitre tout les week end =D voila ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4. Mauvais rêve**

**

* * *

  
**

La voiture de patrouille était garée devant la maison lorsque j'arrivai. Je couru jusqu'au perron afin d'éviter d'être trop trempée par les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur Forks, pour ne pas changer, puis déboula à l'intérieur en me débarrassant de mon coupe vent. Étendu de tout son long sur le canapé, Charlie, paupières closes, ronflait bruyamment. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire attendri digne d'une mère couveuse.  
Dans la cuisine, je vérifiais les réserves de nourriture et entrepris la préparation d'une spécialité de Californie dont le nom m'avait échappé cependant que la recette restait ancrée dans un coin de ma tête, autrement dit un coin qui n'était pas totalement occupé par Edward. Cuisiner m'occuperait un tant soit peu l'esprit, du moins je l'espérai.  
- Bella?  
Je me retournai et vit mon père accoudé au cadrant de la porte, les yeux encore rouges de fatigue. Ses larges cernes m'apprirent qu'il n'avait pas dû atteindre son quota de sommeil ces derniers temps.  
- Bonjour Papa, le saluai je en souriant.  
- Je suis parti tôt ce matin...  
- Ce n'est pas grave, retourne te reposer, j'en ai pour un moment.  
- Non, Billy ne va pas tarder à arriver, m'apprit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.  
- Billy?  
- Oh! Désolé! J'ai oublié de te prévenir de leurs visite. Jacob sera là aussi, rajouta t-il comme pour se faire pardonner.  
- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un match de baseball se soir. Tant pis, je reporte ma cuisine à demain, soupirais je, clairement déçu de voir ma seule occupation tomber à l'eau.  
- Billy apporte de quoi dîner et tel que je le connais, il risque d'en avoir assez pour nourrir un régiment! Plaisanta t-il.  
- Dans cas... Je monte dans ma chambre.  
J'allais partir lorsqu'il m'interpella.  
- Attend, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment c'était passé ta journée.  
C'était une sorte de rappel pour ne pas que j'oublie que j'étais avant tout sa fille, pas seulement sa cuisinière, ce que je savais parfaitement. Ce que désirait Charlie avant tout, était de se comporter comme un père aimant et il excellait bien plus dans ce domaine qu'il ne l'imaginait.  
- Bien, répondis-je en fouillant dans ma mémoire à la recherche d'événement qui m'aurait marqué.  
Une question s'imposa alors à mon esprit.  
- Connais-tu les Masen? Enchainais-je  
Après tout, à Forks, l'anonymat n'avait pas sa place.  
Il réfléchit un instant.  
- Ils sont décédés il y a quelques années déjà non?  
- Et leur fils? M'enquis-je en pinçant les lèvres.  
- Edward? Pauvre garçon. Il vit chez sa tante. Elle a pas mal de problèmes avec la police.  
- Pour quel motif?  
- Vol, la plus part du temps. Elle gagne très peu d'argent d'après ce que j'ai compris.  
Je soupirai.  
- Merci papa, le remerciai je sans plus d'explication.  
- Je compte sur ta discrétion, ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt de divulguer les informations les plus compromettantes aux habitants de notre belle ville, plastronna t-il.  
- Ca va de soi, Chef Swan.  
Il m'adressa un clin d'œil, puis je montai.  
Peut être la bonne humeur contagieuse de Jacob m'apaiserait-elle après tout. Je me mis alors à commencer une dissertation que je n'avais à rendre que dans deux semaines. J'arrêtais au bout de la cinquième ligne, beaucoup trop distraite. Je pris donc mon baladeur CD et y inséra le disque le plus bruyant de ma collection. Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, je m'allongeais sur mon lit et fermais les yeux. La voix criarde du chanteur couvrit peu à peu mes pensées.  
Je m'assoupis progressivement, assez pour rêver à demi consciente. La voix s'affaiblissait à mesure que j'apercevais une image floue aux couleurs sombres. Je m'approchai des formes grossières et inidentifiables puis elles se firent de plus en plus nettes, de plus en plus sombres. Un son strident continu l'accompagnait, me serrant de nouveau le nœud présent dans mon estomac.  
Il était là, d'une pâleur effroyable, les paupières clauses sur un visage figé dans une expression morne, recouvert jusqu'au menton d'une housse blanche dissimulant son corps immobile.  
Mort.  
Entre le cauchemar et la réalité, une main attrapa mon épaule. Je sursautai en me réveillant et découvris Jacob assis près de moi, le regard soucieux....  
- Bella, ça va? S'enquit 'il en retirant sa main.  
- Oui, oui... Tout va bien, le rassurai je, le souffle court.  
- Tu as l'air terrorisé.  
- Je me suis assoupie...  
- Avec ça? S'esclaffa t-il en désignant mon baladeur dont j'avais retiré les écouteurs de mes oreilles.  
- Il faut croire. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? L'interrogeai-je, me redressant soudain, réalisant qu'il était entré dans ma chambre.  
- Oh, désolé, tu ne répondais pas... encore un peu et je défonçai la porte! Ria t-il nerveusement.  
- Je suis une catastrophe ambulante, mais de là à me blesser dans ma propre chambre! Pouffais-je.  
- On ne sait jamais! (il examinait la pièce). Tu as le sens de l'ordre!  
- Je suis peut être un peu trop maniaque par moment.  
Je me levais.  
- Je devrais peut être descendre, dit je en remettant quelques mèches de cheveux en place.  
- Tu risques de t'ennuyer à mourir, me prévient t-il avec un sourire contrit.  
- Tu ne regardes pas le match avec eux?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
- Je suis simplement monté te dire bonjour.  
- C'est gentil.  
Je rompis immédiatement le silence gênant qui commençait à s'installer entre nous.  
- Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas allée à la Push, ça n'a pas beaucoup changé j'imagine. Tu es toujours à l'école de la Réserve? M'enquis-je  
- Toujours. Mais... il y a pas mal de tensions ces derniers temps à la Réserve, m'apprit-il, lèvres pincées  
- Pourquoi? Rien de grave j'espère.  
- Espérons que ça ne le devienne pas. D'autant plus que c'est complètement stupide.  
- Je ne te suis pas...  
- C'est totalement absurde et je ne suis pas censé parler de ça... même avec toi, soupira t-il  
- Bien, alors je ne t'y oblige pas. Mais ca ne dérange personne si je passe un de ces quatre?  
- Non! Au contraire! s'exclama t-il, ravi.  
- Génial! Je laisserai sûrement ma camionnette à tes soins.  
- Des problèmes?  
- Seulement quelques fuites d'huile, ricanai je au souvenir de mes mésaventures.  
- Je m'en occuperai dans ce cas.

Billy et son fils partirent sur les coups de 22 heures. J'avais papoté toute la soirée avec Jacob qui avait progressivement réussi à me détendre. Bien entendu, il ne connaissait pas l'existence d'Edward, je m'étais bien garder d'en parler. Je priai, en allant me coucher, pour ne pas refaire ce même cauchemar et surtout pour que ce dernier n'ait jamais l'occasion de se réaliser. Mon estomac gronda alors que je m'assoupissais, signe que je n'avais pas mangé de la soirée. Je me levais en soupirant puis me rendis à la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas réveiller Charlie, qui ronflait bruyamment, avec les marches grinçantes. Un paquet de gressin entamé trainait sur la table. J'en pris un, le mâchouilla.  
Quand un bruit m'alerta.  
Comme un murmure, un souffle de vent qui aurait traversé la pièce pour s'enfuir vers le salon. Je sursautai légèrement, pensant être victime de mon imagination, mais un nouveau souffle glacial caressa mon visage. Je me tournai instinctivement vers la fenêtre pour vérifier si elle était bien fermée. Un frisson me parcouru en constatant qu'elle était belle et bien close. Je me précipitai au salon, monta précipitamment les marches sans me soucier des grincements, et me cloitra dans ma chambre.  
Un détail fit de nouveau monter la peur en moi.  
La fenêtre que j'avais pris soin de fermer était grande ouverte.  
Après l'avoir fermé, La peur au ventre, je me cachai sous mes draps et chercha le sommeil en tenant le vent pour responsable.  
Du moins, j'essayai de m'en convaincre.


	5. Chaleur

* * *

**Chapitre 5. Chaleur  
**

* * *

Je mis mes angoisses de la veille sur le compte de la fatigue plus que sur le vent. A Forks, il y a plus de pluie, d'humidité, de froid, de neige que de soleil ou de vent. Je restais un minimum réaliste, et inutile d'en informer Charlie; j'aurais retrouvé à mon retour des cours au moins six voitures de patrouilles encerclant la maison.  
A Forks, il n'y a pas plus de soleil que de cambriolage.

Le temps restait pluvieux, ce qui n'était pas pour apaiser mon humeur massacrante. Une seule question trottait dans ma tête depuis mon réveil. Edward serait il là? Je ne pu même pas repérer sa voiture dans le parking car je n'avais jamais fait attention à son véhicule, ce qui n'avait fait que m'exaspérer un peu plus. L'idée me vint d'attendre près de ma Chevrolet pour le croiser, mais la sonnerie m'apprit que tout le monde était déjà rentré.  
Condamnée à supporter mes appréhensions toute la mâtinée, je baissai les bras, me rendis à mon cours de math et comme ci cela ne suffisait pas, j'eus le droit aux bavardages incessants de ma voisine. Jessica avait l'air en forme. Mike l'avait invité à sortir. Si elle avait eu un mégaphone, sur qu'elle l'aurait hurlé dans toute la classe.  
La sonnerie fut la libération.  
Je sorti de la salle en soupirant. Angela vint nous rejoindre à la pause, et ce fut là ma mince consolation. Je ne sus si c'était par sympathie pour moi, mais elle posa une centaine de questions à Jessica à chaque fois que cette dernière comptait bavarder avec moi. Elle n'ignorait pas ce qui me préoccupait, mais savait qu'il ne fallait pas en parler, pourtant qu'elle remarquait mes yeux se balader sur le lycée à la recherche de l'introuvable. J'attendi patiemment, mais nerveusement midi, trépignant sur ma chaise à chaque cours.  
- Bella? Chuchota Mike au bout d'un moment.  
- Hum?  
- Tu as prévu quelque chose ce week end?  
- Non  
- Ça te dirait de venir à la Push avec nous?  
J'eus un instant de réflexion. J'avais promis à Jacob de passer, c'était donc une bonne occasion.  
- Alors? S'impatienta t-il, jugeant mon temps de réflexion trop long à son goût.  
- C'est d'accord, répondis je, nonchalante.  
- Génial!  
Il entama ensuite un autre sujet que je n'écoutais qu'à moitié. Mon antipathie était bien présente et il dût le sentir car il cessa aussitôt ses bavardages.  
Puis midi arriva, enfin. Je me précipitai, courais presque, vers la cafète, jetant des regards paniqués sur la vaste salle, le cœur serré. Elle était pratiquement vide, les élèves s'installaient à peine.  
D'abord, je ne le vis pas et je dus retenir mes larmes de couler, chose qui m'était techniquement impossible tant ma peine était grande.  
- Bella?  
Angela était derrière moi.  
- Bella, arrêtes de t'en faire....  
Je me retournais brusquement.  
- Il n'est pas là, couinai je au bord des larmes.  
- Il va venir.  
C'est à ce moment de soulagement intense que je l'aperçu se diriger vers moi. Angela partit sans un mot en remarquant mon brusque changement d'humeur.  
- Bonjour, me salua t-il lorsqu'il fut à la place de mon amie.  
- Salut, soufflai-je  
Je ne remarquai ni mes joues humides, ni mes joues bouillonnantes, ni mon cœur battant, seulement son visage, étrangement détendu, fendu d'un large sourire. Il était là, en vie, loin de mes cauchemars. Cela suffisait à me rendre heureuse.  
- Tu n'y croyais pas... murmura t-il.  
Ma réponse resta bloquée dans ma gorge et je le suivis quand il s'en alla au self, choisit une table et s'assit, tout cela sans prononcer un mot.  
- Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin, dis-je enfin.  
Il me toisa, visiblement gêné.  
- J'ai eu... un empêchement.  
- Ton réveil? Lançai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
Plaisanterie qu'il eu l'air d'apprécier.  
- Non, mon réveil n'y est pour rien.  
Son ton maussade m'inquiéta.  
- Tu ne me diras rien n'est-ce pas?  
- Je me suis étouffé dans mon sommeil, maugréa t-il en commençant à manger.  
Mon air attristé sembla l'ennuyer car il soupira.  
- C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas en parler.  
- Ça arrive souvent? M'enquis-je en l'ignorant.  
- Fréquemment, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Je suis désolé. Je ne te poserai plus de question, promis-je.  
J'attendais à tout moment qu'il sorte ses médicaments, mais à aucun moment il ne sortit la petite boîte.  
- Tu fais quelque chose ce weekend end? Commença t-il sur le ton de la conversation.  
- Non... Enfin si, rectifiai-je. Je vais à la Push avec des amis. Tu veux venir?  
- Je n'ai pas été invité.  
- Je viens de le faire non? Viens, rajoutai-je avec des yeux suppliants  
Il jeta un œil à mon assiette que je n'avais pas touché et au morceau de pain dont j'arrachai la mie de temps en temps.  
- Tu n'as pas faim? demanda t-il.  
Je secouai la tête.  
- On sort?  
J'observai son assiette à peine entamée puis hochai de le tête en me levant. En sortant du réfectoire, je constatai que la pluie avait cessé.  
- Je ne supporte plus cette salle, dit Edward en marchant en direction d'une étendue d'herbe précédant la forêt.  
Quelques rayons de soleil transpercèrent les nuages et vinrent éclairer l'endroit même où nous nous dirigions. Nous nous assîmes après avoir étendu nos vestes sur la verdure tandis que les rayons me réchauffaient doucement la peau.  
- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, lui rappelais-je alors.  
- Laisse-moi-y réfléchir.  
- Très bien. Mais tu as tout intérêt à venir!  
- ah oui? Ria t-il.  
- Il prévoit du beau temps samedi. Une fois n'est pas coutume! Tu ne vas quand même pas rester enfermé chez toi.  
- Pourquoi la Push?  
- Je ne leur ai pas demandé... Mais j'avais promis à un ami de lui rendre visite.  
- Qui?  
- Jacob, je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses, répondit je.  
- Je ferais peut être sa connaissance mais... enfaite, j'avais promis à ma tante de chercher du travail ce week end, m'annonça t-il, avec une grimace.  
- Je peux peut être t'aider, proposai je. Il me semble que la mère de Mike recherche quelqu'un pour l'aider à entretenir sa boutique de sport.  
Il fronça les sourcils, mon offre eut l'air de l'intéresser.  
- C'est à temps plein? S'enquit-il  
- Non, bien sûr, tu ne seras pas forcé de travailler la semaine, c'est seulement pendant les vacances et les week end.  
- Alors ça ne va pas.  
- Pourquoi? Je t'assure que ce n'est pas un travail difficile et...  
- Non, ça n'a rien à voir, m'interrompit-il d'une voix ferme. C'est un emploi fixe qu'il me faut. Ma tante a besoin de moi pour payer le loyer et mon traitement. Surtout mon traitement.  
Une expression Béate s'afficha sur mon visage. Je l'avais convaincu de rester en vie pour le voir finalement tout gâcher en comptant probablement mettre un terme à ces études. Peut être ses raisons étaient elles importante pour lui, mais son avenir avait plus d'importance à mes yeux.  
- Si tu arrêtes tes études, tu peux être sûr de gâcher toute ta vie, le prévins je.  
- Tu connais des solutions miracles toi? Maugréa t-il en se levant. C'est ça ou la rue. Bien sûr, s'il n'y avait pas cette charge supplémentaire....  
- Arrêtes! M'emportai-je.  
Il se tut, observant le lycée, le regard vide alors que j'étais toujours assise sur l'herbe humide.  
- Je peux t'aider, me bornai je.  
Je me levai pour lui faire face en plongeant mes yeux dans ses prunelles émeraudes bien trop ternes à mon goût alors que mon cerveau était en recherche active de solutions. A cette distance de son visage, il m'était difficile de me concentrer, cependant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'éloigner.  
- Laisse-moi t'aider, murmurais-je  
- Je refuse.  
Son ton catégorique me laissa pantoise et ses yeux me consumèrent.  
- Je travaillerai avec toi le week end et les vacances s'il le faut et...je payerai ton traitement.  
Sur le coup, mon idée me sembla être bonne, mais visiblement, elle ne fut pas du goût d'Edward.  
- Je ne suis donc pas assez pitoyable à tes yeux pour que t'en rajoutes?  
- Je ne fais pas ça par....  
- Qu'est ce qui te pousse à vouloir sacrifier chaque précieuse minute de ta vie pour sauver la mienne? S'énerva t-il. Laisse moi croire que je suis encore capable d'être assez fort pour me débrouiller, ne dépendre de personne! Ce n'est pas de ta pitié dont j'ai besoin.  
Pour le coup, j'eus le souffle coupé. Il n'avait donc rien compris de mes intentions, de la raison pour laquelle je désirais lui venir en aide. Parmi toutes ces raisons, la pitié n'y avait pas sa place. Ma seule envie aurait été de le serrer contre moi, de le garder, de le préserver loin de chez lui, de cette maladie et de l'enfermer dans une bulle increvable, juste pour le protéger. Je ne savais plus comment agir sans qu'il ne ait l'arrière pensée que je couvais un convalescent.  
- Assez fort, tu l'es. C'est moi qui ne suis pas sûre de l'être, chuchotai-je en regardant le sol. Tu te trompes, ce sont les minutes loin de toi que je sacrifie, et ça, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas de la pitié.  
Une fois de plus, je devais avoir recours à des aveux pour me faire comprendre, et s'en était de plus en plus gênant.  
Je sentis sa paume contre ma joue, et un frisson me parcouru. Pas ce même frisson désagréable de la veille au soir. Je n'osai relever la tête, de peur que mes joues enflammées ne me trahissent.  
- C'est d'accord pour ce week end, dit-il d'une voix douce.  
Un sourire fendit mon visage et je me décidai enfin à regarder son visage. Comme moi, il souriait et l'émeraude avait repris de son éclat. J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi figés, pendant que le soleil recommençait progressivement à se cacher, summum de la contradiction. N'aurait il pas dû briller de tous ces éclats? Quel que soit la situation, Forks restait fidèle à ses habitudes. Mais la main caressante sur ma joue, suffisait à me réchauffer et lorsque la sonnerie retentie, je compris que j'allais devoir de nouveau rejoindre les couloirs froids, les salles froides et cette routine glacée que seul Edward parvenait à réchauffer.  
- Je t'accompagne? Me proposa t-il en gardant cette même douceur dans sa voix.  
Je hochais la tête, ravie par cette proposition. Je ramassais ma veste et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lycée. Il me laissa devant ma salle, sous les regards curieux de quelques élèves.  
- A demain, me souffla t-il.  
- Tu n'es pas là cette après midi?  
- Non, j'ai... (Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, les conversations reprirent). Carlisle souhaite me voir.  
- Je peux te rejoindre à l'hop... là bas? Rectifiai-je, sachant qu'il était gêné d'en parler devant les autres.  
Il réfléchit, mais l'idée n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire.  
- Ça me gène, m'avoua t-il.  
Je le suppliais du regard.  
- Bien, céda t-il. Rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini les cours.  
- Merci.  
Je lui embrassai la joue, geste qui le surpris, mais qui n'eut pas l'air de lui déplaire car il me le rendit. Pour le coup je fus tout autant surprise. Agréablement surprise.

* * *

**J'ai decidé de vous mettre tout les chapitres que j'avais ecrit^^ voila et ensuite les mises à jours se feront à peu près tout les week end =)**

**Bisous 3**


	6. Verdict

* * *

**Chapitre 6. Verdict**

* * *

Lorsque la dernière heure sonna, je me ruai vers la sortie. Avant de rejoindre Edward, j'avais décidé de passer chez Charlie pour lui déposer un mot, histoire qu'il ne lance pas un avis de recherche en s'apercevant de mon absence quand il rentrerait. Je manifestai mon empressement par des coups d'accélérateur que ma Chevrolet n'apprécia guère tandis que je lui reprochais sa lenteur excessive. Je me mis à rire de moi même devant mes réactions qui me dépassaient de plus en plus. Mon 50 à l'heure me convenait parfaitement en temps normal. Comme je m'y attendais, la voiture de Charlie manquait à l'appel lorsque je me garais dans l'allée. Je me hâtais dans la cuisine, pris un post It posé sur le buffet et y inscrivit quelques mots.

_Je m'absente quelques heures faire des courses, reposes toi!_

_Bella._

Je n'aimais pas mentir à Charlie, même si le papier avait cet avantage de ne trahir aucun mensonge aussi petit soit-il. Il camouflait mes piètres talents de menteuse en somme, et je n'en étais pas fière.

Sitôt terminé, je regagnai ma camionnette une fois que je fus certaine d'avoir fermé la porte à clé - ma vigilance ayant redoublé depuis la nuit dernière - puis pris la direction de l'hôpital restait intacte dans ma tête grâce à mes nombreux séjours passé la bas dû à la paranoïa de mon père concernant les petites blessures, mortelles à ses yeux. Le bâtiment n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Je me garai tout près de l'entrée puis fila à l'intérieur et repéra une réceptionniste derrière un comptoir.

- Bonjour, la saluais-je.

- Bonjour, puis je vous aider? M'accueille t'elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Oui, je cherche Edward Masen, il avait rendez vous avec le docteur Cullen.

- Dans ce cas, rendez-vous directement à son bureau. C'est la troisième porte au fond du couloir.

- Merci, répondis je avant de suivre ses indications.

Sur la dite porte était inscrit sur une plaque en argent "Docteur Cullen". J'hésitai un instant avant de taper. J'allais savoir de quoi souffrait Edward, et d'une certaine manière, cela m'angoissait car j'allais être confrontée directement à l'inévitable. Mettre un nom sur la réalité des choses, qu'elle me sembla juste ou non.

Des pas résonnèrent derrière moi et en me retournant, j'aperçu Edward et Carlisle Cullen, tout droit sortis d'un magasine dont la démarche et l'allure rappellent celle d'un mannequin. Ces enfants lui ressemblaient étrangement, plus par cette beauté frappante que par de quelconques traits communs, ce qui suscita en moi une pointe de jalousie, repensant à ces quatre magnifiques créatures. Je remarquais tout de suite le regard septique d'Edward qui en disait long sur ses espérances. Il avait probablement souhaité que je change d'avis, mais partir, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, surtout à présent que j'étais sur le point d'en connaitre plus.

- Bonjour, commençai je par me présenter auprès du Docteur. Je m'appelle Bella Swan.

Il me serra la main. Une main plus froide que le marbre et plus dure que la roche. Je frissonnai.

- La fille du chef Swan? S'enquit-il, surpris.

- C'est ça.

- Ravi de vous connaitre!

Il me lança un sourire dévastateur qui eut le mérite de m'éblouir et je me surpris à battre des cils pour reprendre mes esprits aussi qu'Edward m'observait avec ce même regard angoissé.

- Tu peux m'attendre dans la salle d'attente s'il te plait? Me demanda t-il doucement.

Pour le coup, je lui lançai un regard accusateur qu'il esquiva soigneusement. Je l'entrainai par le bras à l'écart tout en m'excusant auprès du docteur de le faire patienter.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour rester à t'attendre, chuchotai je.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois au courant, commença t-il. Tu étais la seule personne à ignorer mon état, à me traiter comme quelqu'un de normal. J'ai cru à tord que je pouvais... être avec toi et te protéger pour que tu te sentes en sécurité avec moi, pas comme une infirmière s'inquiétant pour son patient.

S'il n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, ces paroles me blessèrent profondément.

- Tu crois sincèrement que je joue les infirmières? Soufflais-je

Il ne répondit pas.

- Peut être que si tel avait été le cas, je souffrirais moins de devoir entendre pareil affirmation. Comment dois-je te le faire comprendre? Ne pourrais-tu pas lire dans mes pensées? J'ai besoin de savoir, même si j'ignore encore pour quelle raison car être avec toi, simplement avec toi, me suffit amplement. Peut être ai je seulement besoin que tu me fasses confiance?

Il me toisa, pensif. J'avais simplement dans l'espoir que mes paroles aient su le convaincre.

Il revint finalement sur nos pas pour rejoindre le docteur Cullen, figé devant la porte qu'il avait ouverte entre temps puis lui demanda:

- Elle peut entrer?

- Bien sûr! répondit Carlisle

Le jeune homme me jeta un coup d'œil et j'en profitai pour le remercier d'un hochement de tête, auquel il ne répondit pas.

Nous nous installâmes sur deux chaises, derrière le bureau du docteur.

- Comment te sens tu depuis ce matin? Commença t-il à l'adresse d'Edward tout en s'essayant devant son bureau.

- Mieux, les médicaments ont du faire effet.

- Oui probablement, c'est pour cela que je t'ai dit de ne pas prendre les tiens à midi, acquiesça t-il

Il ouvrit un dossier posé devant lui et feuilleta quelques pages en hochant la tête.

- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de revenir? l'interrogea Edward.

L'intéressé leva les yeux sur lui puis soupira tristement en se redressant.

Mon cœur se serra, pris inévitablement d'angoisse.

- Je m'inquiète de ton état Edward, répondit sérieusement Carlisle. Il va en s'aggravant.

Mes yeux vrillèrent vers le jeune homme dont la réaction m'échappa. Il observait son docteur comme si celui ci lui mentait, sourcils froncés.

- Pourtant je n'ai pas arrêté le traitement et je prends mes médicaments tous les jours, répliqua t-il.

- Ce n'est pas le problème. J'ai bien peur que ton traitement ne parvienne plus à combattre la maladie.

Je luttai pour refouler les larmes que je sentais progressivement monter à chacune de ses paroles. Non, cette réalité était injuste et insupportable.

- J'ai bien examiné ton dossier et ton état ce matin, continua Carlisle. Les résultats sont formels, tu n'atteindras pas les 20 ans, annonça t-il

Mon cœur manqua un battement et son verdict anéanti tout mes espoirs de garder Edward en vie, près de moi. Je n'eus même plus la force d'empêcher le liquide de couler sur mes joues et encore moins le courage de regarder celui que j'aimais dans les yeux. Je pleurais en silence, refusant de croire une seule des paroles qui s'étaient imposées à mon esprit borné, ne pouvant me résoudre à imaginer une seule seconde que la main qui venait de se poser sur ma cuisse deviendrait froide, morte, dénuée de toute cette chaleur qui m'était devenue vitale.

- Non, c'est impossible, balbutiai je en secouant la tête. Il se soigne... ça ne pas arriver!

- Il fallait s'y attendre, me répondit doucement Carlisle. On estime que très peu de personne touchée de la Mucoviscidose atteigne le seuil des 24 ans.

La Mucoviscidose. J'avais trouvé un nom à cette réalité. Ne pouvait-on pas vaincre un mot si facile à prononcer? Je posai ma main sur celle se trouvant déjà sur ma cuisse et la serra de toutes mes forces.

- Tu dois savoir que ces 3 dernières années seront très dures à supporter, rajouta le docteur Cullen, comme si son verdict n'avait pas suffi à m'achever.

- Je décide de tout arrêter, décida alors Edward.

- Ton espérance de vie diminuera, le prévint l'autre.

- Peu importe, je veux vivre mes dernières années normalement.

- C'est ton choix.

Je ne pus même pas contester. Sa main que j'agrippai toujours glissa et il se leva.

- Bella? Me souffla t-il en se penchant sur moi, encore assise.

- Je te rejoins, répondis-je en tremblotant. Je peux vous parler? fis je ensuite à l'adresse de Carlisle.

Tous deux eurent l'air surpris. Il acquiesça et Edward sortit sans un mot.

Il me laissa quelques minutes avant de commencer tant je sanglotais sur ma chaise.

- S'il y a un moyen, n'importe lequel de le sauver, j'aimerais le connaitre, parvins je enfin à articuler.

- Bella, il n'y a aucun remède contre la Mucoviscidose.

- Parlez-moi de cette maladie, j'aimerais en savoir plus.

- La Mucoviscidose est une maladie héréditaire qui touche principalement les voix respiratoires et l'appareil digestif. Comme tu le sais, c'est une maladie incurable mais qui n'est pas contagieuse. Le traitement est lourd et certains atteignent l'âge de 45 ans maximum.

- Pourquoi pas Edward?

- Son organisme réagit différemment aux traitements et ce dernier est de plus en plus lent à agir.

Il n'y avait aucune chance de le sauver, sa mort serait inévitable. Je plongeai mes yeux larmoyants dans les siens, ocres, et perdis pied un moment.

- Faites quelque chose pour lui, ne le laissez pas mourir, je vous en supplie. Il est trop jeune, il a encore tellement à donner!

Au lieu de la réponse inéluctable que je m'attendais à entendre, il soutint fermement mon regard, figé telle une statue.

- Je vous jure de ne pas le laisser mourir.

Sa promesse me redonna espoir cependant que je la trouvais si contradictoire à ses affirmations précédentes. Y'avait il vraiment un moyen de le sauver? Carlisle se leva de sa chaise, je l'imitais puis il me tendit une main que je serrais.

- A bientôt mademoiselle Swan, dit-il.

Je hochai la tête puis sortis du bureau en titubant.

Edward m'attendait sur le seuil, impassible, le regard vide et morne. Le besoin de le serrer contre moi s'imposa. Je l'attirai prudemment par les épaules, au cas où il m'aurait rejeté- ce qu'il ne fit pas - pour enrouler mes bras autour de son cou, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Alors que j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, il me serra tendrement à son tour.

Ce contact me prouva une fois de plus que mes sentiments pour lui ne faisaient qu'accroitre d'heure en heure.


	7. Malédiction

* * *

**Chapitre 7. Malédiction  
**

**

* * *

  
**

J'avais cette désagréable impression que ma vie prendrait fin en même temps que la sienne à chaque minute de chaque heure, sans arrêt, j'appréhendais cette fin, comme on appréhende sa propre mort. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander "et après?" Qu'adviendrait t-il du reste lorsqu'il sera parti? L'aimais je au point de ne pas avoir la force de continuer? Une telle chose était elle possible?

Je pris machinalement une boite de conserve dans un des rayons du supermarché dans lequel j'avais décidé de faire escale, juste pour me prouver que mon mensonge sur le Post-It n'en était pas vraiment un. Je passai à la casse puis repartie, ma boîte de ravioli dans un sac plastique. Charlie serait probablement déçu de manger des raviolis en conserve, mais il ne râlerait pas, je le connaissais. Il ferait certainement quelques remarques sur mon air absent, s'enquerrait de ma santé et de ma journée, s'installerait sur le divan pour finalement regarder un match de Baseball à la télé. Charlie était tellement facile à vivre. D'autant plus facile à vivre que je le retrouvais systématiquement endormi sur le canapé quand je rentrais, me laissant le temps de faire à dîner. Cette fois là encore, ses ronflements m'aidèrent à couvrir mes pensées. Je sorti une grande assiette, y mis les raviolis puis le passa au micro-onde en le réglant sur deux minutes. Deux minutes sans occupation, c'était presque le bout du monde dans mon état actuel.

La sonnerie du téléphone me fit sursauter et je me précipitais pour répondre.

- Bella?

Charlie venait de faire un bond et se leva brusquement.

- C'est bon je réponds. Allô? Dis je après avoir décroché.

- Salut, c'est Jacob!

- Oh, bonjour Jacob. Comment vas-tu? répondis je.

- Très bien! Tu m'as dit la dernière fois que ta camionnette avait besoin d'être réparé non?

- Oui, je comptais te l'emmener ce week end pourquoi?

- Parce que justement, je n'aurais probablement pas le temps ce week end…Tu ne veux pas passer demain soir plutôt? Demanda-t-il

- Oui bien sûr… Mais je comptais venir à la Push Samedi avec des amis. Tu ne seras pas là? M'enquis je quelque peu déçue.

- Je passerai peut être, mais je ne te promets rien.

Je devinai à son ton que lui aussi semblait contrarié.

- Bien, alors à vendredi soir?

- C'est ca.

Le bip du micro-onde sonna, mettant un terme à notre conversation.

- Je dois te laisser, annonçai je.

- Ok, bonne soirée Bella.

- A toi aussi.

Je raccrochai sous l'œil interrogateur de mon père. Je servis nos assiettes puis posa la sienne sur la table basse.

- On ne mange pas dans la cuisine? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Toi non, reste sur le canapé, ne t'embêtes pas. Tu as l'air exténué! Pourquoi passes tu autant de temps à travailler?

Je repartis dans la cuisine.

- Je suis sur une affaire importante, m'avoua-t-il.

- Quel genre d'affaire? L'interrogeai-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Je m'installai sur une chaise et commençai à manger.

Il ne répondit pas, j'entendis cependant un long soupire me parvenir du salon, éveillant ma curiosité. Je me dépêchai de d'enfourner les quelques raviolis dans mon assiette et le rejoins sur le canapé en remarquant la sienne qu'il n'avait pas touché.

- Que se passe t'il Papa? M'inquiétai-je

Il soupira derechef.

- C'est une histoire à m'en rendre dingue, commença-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu ne lis donc pas les journaux? Une série de meurtres inexplicables touche Seattle et ce matin on a retrouvé le corps d'une femme (il me jeta un coup d'œil en coin que je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer) dans la forêt…à Forks. On aurait pu identifier au moins un suspect si tous ces corps n'étaient pas intacts et aussi propres!

Je retins mon souffle soudain en alerte. Je retirai tout de suite ce que j'avais pu pensé sur Forks en ce qui concernait les cambriolages inexistants. Il s'agissait là de meurtre. Comment était ce possible dans une si petite ville? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de tous ces crimes et avait cessé de m'intéresser aux faits divers, surtout depuis que mon esprit avait été coupé du monde extérieur.

- Sois prudente si tu comptes sortir ce week end, rajouta-t-il devant ma mine déconfite.

Je hochai la tête. Puis soudain, mon esprit vagabonda vers la nuit dernière et une vague de panique monta en moi. Je décidai néanmoins de ne pas en parler à Charlie, il semblait déjà assez préoccupé et exténué comme ça pour que j'en rajoute une couche, surtout que je n'étais pas certaine que mon imagination n'ait pas été responsable de tout ca.

- Je ferai attention, le rassurais je, bien que je ne le fusse pas moi-même.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, je vais me coucher, dit il en se penchant pour prendre son assiette.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe.

- Merci.

Il monta dans sa chambre, le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Je fis un bond sur le canapé et mon cœur faillit lâcher. Je répondis, les mains tremblantes.

- Allô?

- Bella? Souffla une voix que je reconnue tout de suite.

- Edward, c'est toi?

- Oui…

Sa voix tremblait, comme s'il sanglotait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? M'enquis je, plus que soucieuse.

- Ma tante est morte… murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

Une peine immense monta en moi quand je constatai à quel point le sort s'acharnait sur lui, sans raison. Puis me vint en tête la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Charlie et mon souffle se coupa.

- Je suis désolée, où es-tu?

- Chez les Cullen. Carlisle a proposé de m'héberger cette nuit, en attendant de savoir si…. Bella, s'interrompit-il. Je n'en peux plus. T'ais tu déjà demander si, quelques fois, la mort était inévitable, qu'on se batte ou non?

Sa question me prit de cour, et je n'eus qu'une envie, le rejoindre sur le champ.

- Je t'en pris ne dit pas ca, il te reste encore du temps… tu… Je sais que ce n'est pas juste mais… (je soupirais, désespérée) Je peux te rejoindre?

- Tu sais où ils habitent?

- Vaguement… j'arrive tout de suite.

Je raccrochai, bondis sur mes clés de voiture et fila, quelque soit l'heure, vers ma Chevrolet. La nuit était tombée et le froid me glaça jusqu'aux os. Les Cullen habitaient la grande maison isolée, située près de Forks, que j'avais déjà du voir une fois seulement sans m'y intéresser plus que ca. Cette fois ci, je dépassai largement le 50 à l'heure, quitte à bousiller ma voiture, je voulais arriver le plus vite possible à la villa. L'idée que s'inviter chez les gens à cette heure ci n'était pas courtois me traversa l'esprit, mais je n'en tenu pas compte, la situation exigeant que je me rende sur place.

Lorsque j'arrivai, toutes les lumières de la luxuriante villa était allumées. J'allais entrer chez ceux que beaucoup craignait. Je sorti de la voiture et couru vers l'immense baie vitrée qui constituait la porte puis tapa contre la vitre.

- Bonjour.

Je sursautai puis me retournai. Derrière moi, la petite brunette marchait gracieusement vers moi, suivi du blond mystérieux. Instantanément, je me détendis, pour une raison inconnue qui me surpris tellement que je reculai d'un pas.

- Bon..Bonjour, balbutiai-je

La jeune femme souriait.

- Je m'appelle Alice, et voici Jasper (ce dernier m'accorda un bref regard). Tu es venue voir Edward?

- Oui, je suis Bella. J'espère que je ne dérange pas? Demandai-je gênée mais toujours aussi décontractée.

- Entre, me pria Alice en passant devant moi pour ouvrir la porte.

Jasper ne la suivit pas.

- Viens, lui intima-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

Il hésita puis la suivit en me jetant un regard peu amène qui me glaça le sang.

Je les suivis.


	8. Les Cullen

* * *

**Chapitre 8. Les cullen**

* * *

Je restai interdite devant le magnifique intérieur de l'habitation, dix fois plus grande que la modeste maison de Charlie. La femme du docteur devait bien travailler, elle aussi pour avoir les moyens de se payer une telle demeure ou bien je sous estimai le salaire de Carlisle Cullen. Alice me conduisit à l'étage pendant que son compagnon rangeait ma veste. Soit mon imagination me jouait des tours, soit il ne m'appréciait guère. Il ne s'était pas approché de moi à plus d'un mètre. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une vaste pièce où tous les Cullen et Edward étaient rassemblés autour d'une longue table. Cela me fit tout drôle de les voir dans un autre cadre que celui du lycée. Je croisai le regard d'Edward et le visage livide de ce dernier me paralysa autant que ses yeux ternes et cernés.

- Edward, soufflai je.

Je voulus me précipiter au bout de la table pour le rejoindre, mais cela aurait été impoli alors que je les avais tous ignoré jusqu'à maintenant. J'observai donc un instant la famille réunie, avec stupéfaction. Ils étaient irréels, parfaits, comme finement sculptés dans du marbre, et j'eus un pincement au cœur en apercevant mon propre reflet dans un miroir accroché au mur d'en face. Ma banalité affligeante faisait défaut à cette salle.

- Je suis désolée de cette visite tardive, m'excusai je auprès du docteur et de sa femme, assise près de la sulfureuse blonde au regard perçant. Lorsque celle-ci tourna ses prunelles noires sur moi, mon sang se glaça.

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas. Me rassura l'épouse de Carlisle avec un sourire chaleureux. Venez plutôt vous asseoir, me proposa-t-elle ensuite en tapotant une place vide entre Edward et elle. Je ne me fis pas prier, consciente que Rosalie me scrutait toujours avec une certaine haine dont j'ignorais l'origine, je me précipitai vers la chaise et m'y installais. Instantanément, je virevoltai vers Edward qui lui semblait guetter ma réaction avec inquiétude.

- Comment est-ce arrivé? M'enquis je doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, étant donner son état.

Il hésita brièvement.

- Le police pense qu'on l'a assassiné. Ils l'ont retrouvé dans la forêt ce matin.

C'était donc bien de cette femme dont parlait Charlie. Je me remémorai notre petite conversation, me souvenant du regard en coin de mon père, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait volontairement omis de me donner le nom de la victime. Il avait fallu que se soit _elle. _A croire que le sort s'acharnait sur Edward pour le faire mourir plus vite. A cette pensée, une peine immense s'empara de moi. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes cependant car elle disparut presque aussitôt et j'eus un sentiment de bien être inexplicable. Cela en était frustrant! Comment pouvais-je changer du tout au tout en quelques secondes? Prise au dépourvu, je relevai la tête et remarquai que Jasper venait de s'installer près d'Alice. Tout comme sa sœur, Rosalie, il me toisait froidement. Un frisson me parcourut puis je détournai timidement le regard. Mon sentiment de bien être ne parvint pas à détendre la tension palpable de la pièce.

- Que comptes tu faire à présent? Demandai je presque en chuchotant à Edward.

- Nous allons le garder chez nous quelques temps, répondit Carlisle à sa place.

J'eus un sursaut lorsque la blonde se leva brusquement pour sortir dans la pièce, suivie de près par le grand costaud, Emmet. Je regardai d'un air interrogateur le reste de la famille. Ils se contentèrent de soupirer et mon voisin resta de marbre, l'air nullement étonné. C'était-il passait quelque chose de fâcheux entre eux durant mon absence? Etant donnée les circonstances, sa conduite me sembla déplacée et inadéquate.

- Excusez la, dit la jeune mère avec un sourire contrit.

- Je ne devrais peut être pas rester ici, finit par suggérer Edward.

Le docteur et lui échangèrent un long regard et c'est finalement Alice qui prit la parole.

- C'est ridicule! La chambre à l'étage est libre. Ca ne changera rien que tu partes, rajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Avais-je loupé un épisode? Tout ces sous entendus m'échappaient.

- Comptez vous… l'adopter? Interrogeai-je le couple.

Après réflexion, cette question me sembla précipitée. Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement.

- C'est à Edward qu'il appartient de prendre cette décision, répondit Carlisle. Mais nous serons ravis de l'avoir parmi nous.

L'intéressé étouffa un rire ironique. Là encore, je ne compris pas sa réaction.

- S'il refuse?

- Il y a un orphelinat à quelques kilomètres de Seattle, objecta le docteur.

- Je ne partirai pas d'ici, rétorqua Edward d'un ton las.

- C'est certain, lança soudain la brunette. - Alors où comptes tu vivre? as-tu encore de la famille? Repris je en ignorant Alice et ses sous entendus.

- Non, ma mère n'avait qu'une sœur et mon père était fils unique.

Mon regard affolé dû l'alerter car il rajouta:

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je trouverai une solution.

- Il n'y en a pas 36! Répliquai-je

Il se tût et je regrettai aussitôt d'avoir haussé le ton contre lui.

- Acceptes de vivre ici, renchérit Carlisle.

- Non!

- Pourquoi? M'exclamai-je.

- Tu vivras ici, dit Alice.

Un silence tendu s'installa et tous s'observèrent une nouvelle fois.

- Laissez le y réfléchir, C'est sa décision, réprimanda gentiment la femme de Carlisle.

- Exact. Et il l'a déjà prise.

Sur ses derniers mots, Alice sortit de la pièce, Jasper sur ses talons.

Le couple soupira face aux réactions de leurs enfants.

- Je suis navrée Bella, ils ne sont pas au meilleur de leurs formes ce soir, s'excusa leur mère.

- Non, c'est normal, étant donnée la situation...

- Oui, cette nouvelle nous attriste tous. Tu peux rester ici le temps qu'il te faudra pour réfléchir Edward, rajouta t-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme.

- Merci Esmé, je suis très reconnaissant de tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi, la remercia Edward.

Jusqu'à quel point connaissait'il les Cullen? N'était-il pas un patient comme un autre après tout? Selon moi, le docteur n'avait pas pour habitude d'héberger ses patients, quelques soient leurs situations. Et puis, ces derniers connaissaient-ils tous si bien la famille de Carlisle? Toutes ces questions m'étaient venues au fur et à mesure que je découvrais la relation qu'Edward entretenait avec les Cullen et m'incitaient à penser qu'il devait y avoir obligatoirement autre chose pour qu'ils soient si proches.

Esmé et Carlisle se levèrent puis, à leur tour, sortirent sans un mots.

- Merci d'être venue, me chuchota aussitôt Edward.

- Je serai toujours là, chaques fois que tu en auras besoin.

- Et moi? N'auras tu jamais besoin de moi, fit il avec une moue.

- Je suis certaine que tu connais déjà la réponse, murmurais je.

Il haussa les sourcils, l'air incrédule.

- Je suis certain du contraire, ria t-il sans joie d'une plaisanterie que seul lui comprenait.

je haussai les épaules, feignant d'essayer de comprendre, comme je le faisais depuis le début de la soirée. Tant de mystères autour de cette table me donnait le tournis. Comme s'il redoutait que le silence s'installe, il se racla la gorge et se leva de sa chaise.

- Tu viens? proposa t-il.

Je hochai la tête et l'imitais. Il arpentait les couloirs pendant que j'admirais silencieusement le reste de la demeure jusqu'à me perdre dans ma contemplation et le heurtais lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une nouvelle pièce. Il se tourna en souriant, je m'excusais.

- Ma chambre, m'indiqua t-il avec un geste théâtral de la main.

Je fus tout aussi ébahie par sa chambre que par le reste de la maison. L'immense baie vitrée en fond attira d'abord mon attention qui se reporta par la suite au grand lit baldaquin aux draps beiges soigneusement tendus. Les seules étagères présentent étaient encore vides, tout comme le bureau. Son déménagement avait dû s'effectuer dans une telle précipitation qu'il n'avait eu le temps d'emporter que quelques vêtements car une pile de linge était empilée sur le lit.

- Oh!

- N'est ce pas? Autant dire que je passe d'un extrême à l'autre! Tout ne va pas si mal, ajouta t-il tristement.

- Comment te sens tu? lui demandais je, inquiète.

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre un proche j'imagine, répondit il avec une pointe de nonchalance. C'est étrange, reprit-il. Enfaite, je ne me sens pas si mal. C'est cruel hein? Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup ma tante, juste ce que j'avais pu en voir durant ses cinq dernières années.

Il fit un pause, je respectai son silence, consciente d'être probablement la seule à qui il se confiait.

- Ma mère et ma tante n'étaient pas en très bon terme. Quand elle est...( il se tût brusquement). Je ne t'ai pas dit quoi mes parents sont morts?

Je secouai la tête et m'assis sur son lit, buvant ses paroles. L'entendre me raconter cette part de sa vie me fit comprendre que je gagnais peu à peu sa confiance.

- De la Mucoviscidose, souffla t-il. Ils étaient tous deux porteurs du virus, il était donc inévitable que j'en hérite. Cette maladie ne m'a jamais lâché, persifla t-il.

Il vint me rejoindre, le regard lointain, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Ils s'en sont tellement voulu de me l'avoir transmis. Mais comment leurs en vouloir?

Ses pupilles émeraudes vrillèrent sur moi. S'il attendait une réponse, j'aurais été bien incapable de la lui donner.

- Ils sont morts si jeunes, continua t-il. D'abord, mon père.

Son ton se faisait de plus en plus faible.

- A peine 30 ans. Je pense que s'il n'était pas parti si tôt, ma mère n'aurait pas succombée aussi rapidement. Elle a continué son traitement uniquement pour son fils, alors que lui même la voyait mourir un peu chaque jour. En vérité, elle redoutait que sa sœur obtienne ma garde et finalement trois ans plus tard, elle est décédée.

Son calvaire, sa peine assourdissante, bien que sa voix était devenue faiblarde, me paralysa. Si lui n'était pas effondré, je le fus à sa place rien qu'en imaginant une seule seconde que Renée et Charlie puissent disparaitre définitivement de ma vie. Comment pouvait-il supporter tout cela sans fléchir de temps en temps, lui si calme au lycée?

- Peut être que, le fait de me dire que je ne laisserai personne derrière moi, que mes parents n'auront pas à souffrir de ma perte, allège un peu ma peine.

Personne? Comme il se trompait.

- Je n'aime pas remuer le passé, affirma t-il.

- Oh. Je suis désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Les gens sont curieux et cette curiosité malsaine m'incite à garder mes distances. Mais tout le monde sait, certains me fuient de peur que je sois contagieux ou simplement parce qu'un malade est ennuyeux. D'autres jouent les infirmiers, se plient en quatre même. Mais j'ignore dans quelle catégorie te placer.

- Hors catégorie. J'ai toujours été un cas à part, déclarai je, acerbe.

Il sourit

- Est-ce une si mauvaise chose pour toi?

Je haussai les épaules

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ton classement, dis je pour changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi?

- Il n'intègre pas les personnes aux intentions louables. Comme celles qui s'inquiètent réellement, sans arrière pensée et qui privilégient la sincérité aux commérages.

- Es-tu en train de te créer ta propre catégorie? plastronna t-il

- Possible.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, comme s'il cherchait à voir plus loin, dans ma tête, découvrir ce que je pensais réellement.

- Et si tu te placais dans les trois? Celle qui a peur mais qui ne peut s'empêcher de rester sans raison particulière. Mais de quoi as tu peur? Tu sais que je ne suis pas contagieux...

J'eus l'impression qu'il se parlait à lui même plus qu'à moi, mais je l'écoutais sans le lâcher des yeux. Que cherchait-il au juste? La preuve que je ne restais pas uniquement pour jouer les infirmières?

- Tu ne comprends pas, susurrai je. Tu es malade, il ne te reste même pas 4 ans à vivre et tu prétends ne laisser personne derrière toi. Je me fiche pas mal de savoir dans quelle catégorie je suis placée, tu n'as qu'a me demander, je te dirais que j'ai peur, inutile d'être fin psychologue pour le comprendre. Mais ce qui te tues le plus, c'est d'admettre que ce n'est ni la contagion, ni l'ennui qui me fait peur. Alors si tu prétends encore ne laisser personne derrière toi, c'est que tu ne veux pas comprendre.

Je luttais contre mes larmes et retins les trémolos dans ma voix.

Il resta de marbre, détournant les yeux pour fixer le sol impeccable. Alors je me levai et m'apprêtai à sortir quand il me retint.

- J'aurais préféré te voir fuir à l'instant où Jessica t'a averti de mon état. Je te mens, constamment. Mes sourires, mes paroles, tout n'est que mensonge, un masque que je me façonne depuis des années pour garder le peu de dignité qui me reste. Je vais te dire la vérité Bella.

Il se leva, marcha lentement vers moi alors qu'un détail venait heurter mon esprit. Je n'eus pas le privilège d'y penser plus car son geste me déstabilisa. Il glissa ses doigts sous mon oreille, dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux et avec l'autre main serra ma taille.

- Avant, je n'avais pas peur de mourir, j'avais accepté cette fatalité vu qu'il ne me restait plus rien. Il n'a fallu qu'un mot de toi pour changer ça. Quel que soit ma décision, tu finiras par souffrir plus que tu ne souffres déjà. Je suis cependant assez égoïste pour refuser que tu t'éloignes. Il m'arrive de penser que si j'avais succombé plus tôt, tu aurais eu moins de difficultés à m'oublier. Être ami avec un mourant n'était vraiment pas dans ton intérêt.

Je secouai la tête et voulu qu'il raffermisse sa prise sur moi tellement j'avais peur qu'en prononcant ces quelques mots, il ne m'échappe.

- La seule chose que je souhaite aujourd'hui, c'est que tu me vois comme un simple garçon avec lequel tu te sentirais en sécurité. Tu es tout ce qui me reste.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, posa ses lèvres sur mon front.

C'était tellement étrange de constater à quel point nos liens se resserraient. Je l'aimais, irrévocablement, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ses sentiments. Il venait bien de me dire qu'être ami avec un mourant n'était pas dans mon intérêt. Je n'étais donc qu'une amie à ses yeux, très proche certes, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en satisfaire. Comment être certaine qu'il ne cherchait pas plus qu'une simple amie? Le savoir semblait stupide et sûrement pas ce qui importait étant donné la situation.

Il ne tarda pas à répondre à ma question. Il dessina les contours de ma mâchoire avec son index pendant que son pouce carressait mes lèvres. Ma respiration se fit heurtée et, en un geste très tendre, il m'attira contre lui en raffermissant sa prise sur ma taille. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son dos alors qu'il rapprochait peu à peu son visage, provoquant en moi un désir ravageur de l'embrasser.

Il me devança.

De ses lèvres, il fit pression sur ma bouche. Je forçai alors la sienne à s'ouvrir et il céda sans se faire prier.

J'avais ma réponse. Je ne pouvais me sentir plus proche de lui, me serrant contre lui avec la peur qu'il m'échappe. Mais il mit fin à notre étreinte et ma faible force ne parvint pas à le retenir.

- Je n'aurais pas dû... souffla t-il soudain.

Un sourire étira mon visage. Son contact devenait vital pour moi. Bien sûr qu'il avait bien fait de calmer mes interrogations.

- Je serrai obligé de revenir, soupira t-il doucement.

Il se parlait à lui même à présent.

- Edward?

Il plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Qu'est ce que...

- Bella? m'interpella une voix fluette derrière lui.

Alice était sur le pas de la porte et nous observait attentivement. Lorsque je m'éloignais, soudainement gênée, elle lança un regard de reproche à Edward. Avais je abusé de leur hospitalité?

- Il est tard, veux tu dormir ici? me demanda t-elle sans lâcher le jeune homme des yeux.

Celui ci l'ignora.

- Oh! Non, merci, mais Charlie n'apprécierait pas. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Je me tournai vers Edward. Alice n'était pas parvenu à me détourner des ses mystères cependant que le détail qui m'avait frappé me revenait en tête.

Je ne lui avais jamais dit que Jessica m'avait dévoilé son état.

- Ne tarde pas, me rappela t-il

Je hochai la tête. J'aurais bien assez de temps pour l'interroger.

- A demain... le saluai je en caressant le dos de sa main.

- Non, je ne pourrais pas venir, il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe des affaires de ma tante. A Samedi plutôt.

- Bien, lâchai je déçu.

Je descendis au rez de chaussé, Alice sur mes talons. Carlisle et Esmée étaient déja en bas.

- C'était un plaisir Bella, sourit cette dernière. J'espère vous revoir en d'autres circonstances.

- Nous nous occuperons d'Edward, rajouta Carlisle.

- Merci.

- A bientôt Bella, me salua gaiement Alice.

- C'est ça.

Je récupérai mes affaires, les saluai une dernière fois puis sorti, une foule de question résonnant dans mon esprit.


	9. Absence

* * *

**Chapitre 9. Absence **

* * *

Je ne sentis réellement la fatigue que lorsque je fus dans ma chambre, à 23h30 exactement, alors que mon regard avait chaviré au hasard sur l'horloge, pensif. Toute cette soirée, aussi courte eut-elle été, me retombait toute entière dessus. Plusieurs fois je repensais à ce qui m'avait marqué, aux mystères des paroles et sous entendus et pour finir, à la dernière apparition agaçante - que je ne pouvais croire hasardeuse - d'Alice.

Je me tournais, me retournais dans la nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, cependant qu'à de rares moments où je m'endormais, des rêves désagréables me ramener à la réalité. Lorsque, pour la énième fois, j'ouvris les paupières, une faible lumière pénétrait déjà dans la pièce.

Je me levai en titubant avant de retomber lourdement sur mon lit. Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour me rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain et même l'eau glacée de la douche ne parvint pas à m'arracher le mal de tête que j'avais depuis mon réveil. J'enfilai un jean et une chemise noire puis descendis. Je fus heureuse d'entendre Charlie ronfler dans sa chambre, cela prouvait qu'il avait enfin décidé de s'accorder un peu de repos, il en avait amplement besoin. Je déjeunai, à moitié dans mon bol, sur le point de m'y noyer tant j'étais recroquevillée sur ma chaise. Edward ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Je n'avais aucune envie de bouger de cette chaise, retrouver ce monde glacé dont le seul qui parvenait à le réchauffer manquerait à l'appel.

En débarquant sur le parking du lycée avec ma Chevrolet, j'avais repéré Alice et Jasper, main dans la main marchant jusqu'à l'entrée suivie de près par Rosalie et Emmet. Les deux couples sculpturaux étaient parfaitement impassibles, éteints, à peine présents, ils auraient pu se fondre dans la masse s 'ils n'avaient été si unique. Nouveau pincement au cœur. La brunette pivota la tête vers ma camionnette et m'observa un moment alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir puis me lança un sourire éclatant. Je lui répondis brièvement, surprise pour le coup, en lui fis un signe de la main. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendue, c'était bien de côtoyer les Cullen. En vérité, le regard froid de Rosalie et de son frère la veille m'avaient laissés de marbre, seul l'attitude d'Alice, légère, étrangement amicale, me rassurait un temps soit peu. De tous, c'est celle que je préférais. Esmée m'avait paru aimante et incroyablement douce, quant à Carlisle, je le savais généreux. Du reste, je ne savais que penser de cette famille, à part qu'ils comptaient adopter celui que j'aimais.

Je rejoins mollement ma classe, prenant soin de rester sur mes deux jambes tandis que le sol me semblait beaucoup plus près qu'il n'aurait dû paraître. La tête me tournait terriblement à présent. Je m'assis lourdement sur une chaise au hasard dans la classe. J'avais, sans le vouloir, pris place près de Jessica. Je poussai une légère plainte en prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

- Salut Bella, lança ma voisine

- Salut, maugréai je

- Ce n'est pas la grande forme apparemment, s'esclaffa t-elle doucement alors que je prof commençait à faire son cours.

- Mal dormi, me contentai je de baragouiner.

- Je vois. Tu as commencé ta dissertation?

Je secouai la tête. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune pitié.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie? me proposa t-elle.

- Non, je suppose que ça va passer...

Son attention se reporta au cours mais je vis du coin de l'œil qu'elle ne cessait de m'épier. Visiblement, elle avait l'air de vouloir me demander quelque chose. J'attendis donc. Elle se décida enfin au bout de longues minutes.

- Tu as invité Edward à venir ce week end? Chuchota-t-elle avec un regard inquisiteur.

C'était bien le moment de me parler de lui à un moment pareil. Comme si ma déprime n'avait pas atteint des sommets.

- Ca pose un problème? M'enquis je gentiment d'une voix faible.

- Non! Pas du tout!

Son air enjoué fit presque plaisir à voir tant j'aurais voulu qu'il en eut été de même pour moi mais ce matin, mais j'étais tout sauf enjouée.

- J'ai appris pour sa tante, rajouta-t-elle, contrite.

Elle venait de marteler ma tête à coups de marteau rien qu'en prononçant ses mots car ils me forçaient à me souvenir du visage d'Edward au moment où je l'avais découvert chez les Cullen.

- Il n'a vraiment pas de chance, renchérit-elle. Où est-ce qu'il va vivre maintenant? Me demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Lui dire que ça ne la regardait absolument pas aurait été déplacé car, après tout, c'est bien elle qui m'avait dévoilé, quelques jours plus tôt, l'état d'Edward, même si cela n'avait été dans le seul but de commérer un peu plus.

- Je ne sais pas, mentis je, pensant que le fait que tout le monde sache qu'il vivrait désormais chez les Cullen, attiserait les commérages.

De plus, je n'étais moi-même pas sûre de cette affirmation, bien qu'elle me sembla être la meilleure solution pour lui.

- Peut être que le docteur Cullen n'en a pas assez d'adopter, fit Jessica en haussant les épaules.

Je restai figée sur ma chaise un bon moment avant de réaliser qu'elle avait supposé cela au hasard. Elle était très forte.

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, supposai je innocemment.

- Il a toutes les qualités pour faire partie de la famille, opina-t-elle simplement. Beau, discret, intelligent. Que demander de plus?

Je grimaçai devant son manque de réflexion et doutant de ces capacités émotionnelles. Elle parlait d'adoption comme d'une robe qu'elle remarquerait sur un cintre et à laquelle elle ferait une liste des qualités et défauts. J'en fus choquée, et cela dû se lire sur mon visage car elle se reprit.

- Le docteur et sa femme ont l'air d'être de bonnes personnes et de bons parents. Bien sûr que ca ne peut lui être que bénéfique. En tout cas, c'est préférable pour lui.

Bien sûr, étant donné que c'était l'adoption ou la rue.

- Est-ce que… il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous? S'enquit 'elle ensuite toujours avec cet air inquisiteur qui lui collait parfaitement à la peau.

Je soupirai. Avais-je vraiment l'envie de lui faire part de ma relation ambiguë avec Edward? Elle se douterait de quelque chose si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

- Disons que je l'apprécie beaucoup.

Mensonge. J'étais folle de lui.

- C'est réciproque? Murmura-t-elle avidement.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

Lui en revanche…. Depuis la veille déjà j'y pensais. Je n'avais jamais rien réussi à lui cacher et il semblait prévoir autant mes réactions que mes paroles. Mais je ne trouvais pas d'explication logique à cela. Peut être était il seulement perspicace, auquel cas, lui mentir était impossible. Savait-il à quel point je l'aimais? Pourquoi m'aurait il embrassé dans ce cas?

Le mal de tête qui avait progressivement disparu, revînt en même temps qu'une foule de questions se précipitait à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

- T'a-t-il parlé de sa maladie?

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène.

- Je ne te demande pas de me dire ce qu'il t'a appris, seulement s'il t'en à fait part, se défendit-elle.

- Oui, il m'en a parlé, finis je par admettre.

- Et tu doutes encore de ses sentiments?

- Qu'il m'en parle ne signifie pas qu'il…

- Qu'il t'aime? Bella. Il n'a jamais adressé la parole à personne et refuse de parler à quiconque de ce qui le touche. Il te fait confiance, je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus.

Était-elle en train d'insinuer que je devais m'estimer heureuse d'avoir sa confiance ou même son amour? malgré que je doutais encore de ce dernier point. Devais-je me sentir égoïste de désirer les deux à la fois pour toujours et sans limite?

Je ne répondis pas. Même Jessica réussissait à me faire réfléchir jusqu'à m'en donner mal au crâne. Nous allions tout deux vivre au jour le jour, redoutant à chaque instant la fin mais allions faire de ces instants les plus beaux et inoubliables de son existence. Je m'en faisais la promesse. A lui comme à moi-même.

- Tu ne manges pas avec nous aujourd'hui, voulu confirmer ma voisine en écrivant quelques notes sur son cahier d'anglais.

- Si.

- Edward n'est pas là?

- Non, il doit débarrasser les affaires de sa tante, lui appris je tristement.

- Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ca, soupira-t-elle.

Sur ce point, j'étais entièrement d'accord avec elle. Nous restâmes silencieuses jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Peut être avait-elle eu pitié pour moi et ma migraine, en tout cas, elle ne m'adressa plus la parole.

Je passai en vitesse à l'infirmerie, histoire de prendre un cachet d'aspirine, seul remède aux martelages incessants tambourinant mon cerveau.

- Tu es toute pâle, s'inquiéta Angela alors que nous venions de rejoindre la cafétéria, à midi.

- C'est naturel, je t'assure, fis je en étouffant un rire.

- Tu es malade? Continua-t-elle.

- Non, tout va bien, j'ai juste eu une nuit agitée, la rassurai je en m'asseyant à la table ronde, entre Mike et Jessica, Angela face à moi. Erik et Tyler, que je ne voyais que très rarement ses derniers temps, m'observaient ainsi que les trois autres.

- Quoi? M'exclamais je, surprise d'être autant épiée.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Angela soupira, visiblement mécontente.

- Ignore les, cracha-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à ses voisins.

J'obéis, toujours aussi perplexe et commença à manger mon assiette de pâtes. Je ne pouvais ignorer le silence pesant - mais étonnement reposant malgré le brouhaha du réfectoire - qui régnait autour de la table.

Je posais brusquement mes couverts.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? les interrogeai-je, lasse d'être ainsi dévisagée.

Ils secouèrent tous la tête - sauf Angela - en haussant les épaules d'un air innocent.

J'étais dans un tel état de nervosité que je m'étouffais avec une pâte et toussa. Leurs réactions m'échappèrent. Ils eurent un léger mouvement de recul et attendirent que je finisse de tousser.

- Ca va? S'enquis Angela

- J'en étais sur, murmura Mike.

- N'importe quoi, contra mon amie.

- C'est possible, renchérit Tyler.

- Quoi! M'écriai je

Ils sursautèrent.

- Tu…tu tousses beaucoup? Me demanda Jessica d'une petite voix.

- Bien sûr que non! Je viens juste de m'étouffer, ripostai je sans comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait par cette question.

- Mais tu as mal à la tête, continua-t-elle.

- J'ai mal dormi!

- Tu devrais quand même aller voir un médecin, fit Eric.

Je les regardai tous un à un, passant sur l'éloignement soudain de leurs chaises et sur leurs regards inquiets.

C'était tellement évident. J'aurais dû mis attendre. Un rire sans joie m'échappa tandis que je me levai brusquement en faisant grincer ma chaise.

- Il n'est pas contagieux, me contentai je de leur balancer en pleine figure, plus choquée qu'énervée par leurs réactions.

Je compris alors à cet instant précis ce qu'il devait endurer. Le regard fuyant des autres, ce sentiment d'exclusion qu'il subissait injustement. Il avait simplement eu peur que je m'éloigne comme ils venaient tous de le faire quand ils m'avaient cru malade, contagieuse. Chez chacun, cette répulsion devait être bien trop visible et je venais d'en avoir la preuve. Malgré tout cela, je trouvai aucune raison de leurs en vouloir. Peut être simplement par le fait qu'ils représentaient tout ce qu'Edward avait eu peur que je sois ou que je devienne avec le temps. Mais après tout, n'avaient ils pas le droit d'avoir peur pour leur propre vie et ne pas subir ce qu'Edward subissait aujourd'hui?

Je sortis, laissant la pluie glisser sur mon visage. Cette fraicheur m'apaisa sans me détendre totalement mais elle eut le mérite de me faire passer mon mal de crâne. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je me décidai à rentrer dans le bâtiment et aperçu Rosalie, Emmet, Alice et Jasper que je m'apprêtais à croiser. Ce fut la brune qui se hâta de venir à ma rencontre.

J'eus envi de fuir, même si ce visage m'inspirait la plus grande sympathie.

- Bonjour Bella, me hâla-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Les trois autres restèrent à bonne distance de nous mais me scrutaient dédaigneusement, en particulier Rosalie et son frère jumeau, Jasper.

- Salut, répondis je.

- Tu es trempée!

Elle sembla scandalisé de me voir dans cette état.

- Oui j'ai… je n'ai pas pensé à prendre de parapluie ce matin, me justifiai je en regardant les nuages menaçants au dessus de ma tête.

- Il en reste un dans la voiture de Rose, si ca peut te dépanner, proposa-t-elle en désignant la décapotable flamboyante.

Je remarquai que la capote avait été déplié. Un coup d'œil vers sa propriétaire aux prunelles incendiaires m'incita à décliner son offre.

- Pas la peine, j'allai rentrer de toute façon, mais merci.

Elle pivota la tête derrière elle et resta un moment à dévisager ses frères et sœurs. Je sursautai lorsqu'elle se retourna brusquement, un sourire radieux sur ses fines lèvres, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

- Comptes tu revenir chez nous? M'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas….

- Edward ne t'a pas annoncé la nouvelle? Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, poursuivit-elle avant même de me laisser répondre. Il est si… formel! Plastronna-t-elle en riant.

Sa bonne humeur me laissa de marbre.

- Qu'aurait-il dû m'apprendre? La questionnais je, curieuse.

Le grand costaud vint soudainement ce joindre à nous, avec ce même sourire radieux qu'affichait sa jeune sœur.

- Carlisle et Esmée vont l'adopter, me dit il d'un air ravi.

- Edward a donné son accord? M'enquis je, septique.

- Figure toi que oui! Étonnant n'est-ce pas?

Le ton enjoué d'Alice contrastait tellement avec son comportement de la veille que je ne sus quoi pensé. Soit elle était excessivement heureuse de la venu d'un nouveau membre dans sa famille - référence à son ton formel lorsqu'elle avait affirmé avec volonté qu'il devait vivre chez eux - soit j'étais, une fois de plus, totalement perdue. Ca n'avait aucun sens! Les autres avaient l'air si déçu et méfiant en comparaison des deux jeunes devant moi dont le sourire Béa me laissait perplexe.

Je ne pus ,toutes fois, réprimer mon soulagement à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

- C'est super! M'emportais je. Qu'est-ce qui l'a convaincu?

- Disons que nous savons nous montrer très convaincant, c'est un don inné, plaisanta Emmet avec un regard mystérieux.

- Il a été d'une aide précieuse dans ce cas. Merci.

- Alice! Hâla Jasper

- Attendez nous à la voiture, lança-t-elle derrière son épaule.

Les deux obéirent et partirent non sans un dernier coup d'œil à notre adresse.

- Et vous? Que pensez vous de tout ca? Demandais je quand ils furent assez loin.

- Nous sommes ravis! Annonça-t-elle avec gaité. Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer entre nous. Il pourrait même devenir mon frère préféré.

Emmet eut un rictus et sa réflexion me fit arquer un sourcil.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Assez.

- Il n'est pas difficile à vivre, avoua son frère

Alice fixa ce dernier et fit la moue.

- Ils vont s'impatienter, lui dit elle.

Il hocha la tête et me salua de la main avant de partir rejoindre la décapotable.

- A bientôt j'espère!

- Oui, je l'espère aussi, répondis je en feignant un sourire.

- Au revoir Bella! S'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant avec grâce tel des pas de danse appris par cœur.

Je n'avais pas menti, cette nouvelle m'avait réellement détendu et je n'avais qu'une hâte, le retrouver. Son absence me pesait énormément.

Comme je m'y étais attendue, ils furent tous gênés des événements du midi et n'osèrent m'adresser la parole pendant les intercours si bien que je me sentis très vite seule. Ce n'était pas tant la solitude qui me dérangeait, plutôt le manque de distraction qu'apportait la parole pour m'éloigner de mes rêveries. En faite, les bavardages de Jess me manquaient à présent. Comble de l'inattendu.

Lorsque la dernière heure sonna, j'aperçu Angela qui s'apprêtait à grimper dans sa voiture. Prise d'une soudaine envie de parler, je parti à sa rencontre et je devinai à son regard surpris qu'elle aussi était gênée.

- Tu viens toujours demain? Lui demandais je pour entamer la discussion.

- Oui, normalement et toi?

- Pareil.

Le silence que j'avais redouté s'installa mais elle le rompit.

- Ecoute Bella, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je leurs ai dit que c'était stupide mais… je dois t'avouer que j'étais inquiète aussi.

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Je suis à cran en ce moment mais ce n'était pas une raison pour réagir comme je l'ai fait, avouais je penaude.

- Ca va aller?

Je secouai la tête, retenant mes sanglots. Ce sujet m'était particulièrement sensible, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de décrire mon état.

- Avec le temps…Non, enfaite le temps est devenu mon pire ennemi, fis je d'un rire sans joie.

- Inutile de te dire que tu en perdras en luttant. Ne pense plus au lendemain d'accord?

Je hochai la tête. Un conseil précieux mais impossible à suivre.

Angla serait désormais la seule à qui j'aurais plaisir et envie de me confier pour la simple raison qu'elle n'avait pas l'air centré sur les ragots et les faux semblants.

Tout en retournant à ma camionnette, je me rappelai la coup de téléphone de Jacob. Il m'avait proposé de passer ce soir pour contrôler ma Chevrolet et, au passage, m'offrir une source de distraction autre que mon baladeur CD. Mais ca, il l'ignorait. Je n'avais pas prévenu Charlie mais me doutais que Billy Black s'en chargerait en me voyant débarquer chez lui.

Je démarrai puis pris la direction de la réserve. Pendant le trajet, mon esprit ne cessa de vagabonder vers mes derniers instants en compagnie d'Edward, s'acharnant sur le baiser qu'il m'avait donné -ou plutôt que je lui avais volé -, vers les sous entendus qui me donnaient encore et toujours le tournis et au lendemain.

Surtout au lendemain.

J'étais désormais persuadée que vivre dans l'instant présent me serrait impossible tant que je redouterais les jours à venir jusqu'au dernier auquel je ne désirais même pas songer. Quelle folie d'avoir cru que ma souffrance ne compterait pas car je n'étais pas assez forte pour la vaincre ni assez courageuse pour l'affronter.

Je vis de moins en moins route, prise dans mes pensées, victime de la fatigue du manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente. La monotonie du trajet, les gouttes d'eau s'accompagnant en symphonie tel une berceuse sur mon pare-brise n'empêchèrent en rien mes paupières de se fermer progressivement.

La suite des événements échappèrent à mon esprit assoupi.

J'entendis le bruit assourdissant d'un klaxon suivi de crissement de pneu sur la bitume et un choc violent me projeta de mon siège. Une vive douleur se manifesta dans mon crâne et la dernière image que je vis fut si flou que je ne perçus qu'un infime détail.

Je n'étais pas passée par le pare-brise et mes mains, qui avaient instinctivement lâché le volant, pendaient le long de corps cependant qu'un liquide rouge venait s'infiltrer sur mon champ de vision.

J'avais eu assez de temps pour apercevoir un visage familier.

Mon cerveau refusa de croire ce que mes yeux trempés de sang venaient de voir.

La si gracieuse et mutine brunette à la démarche flottante se tenait entre ma camionnette et un autre véhicule.

Alice.

* * *

**Je posterai le reste demain **


	10. Silence

* * *

**Chapitre 10. Silence**

**

* * *

  
**

Je me réveillai avec la désagréable sensation d'être martelé de coup à l'intérieur de ma tête. Ma vision mit quelques temps avant de me faire découvrir ce qui m'entourait, en commençant par les murs aux couleurs fades et aux lits rangés en ligne à coté du mien. L'odeur froide, désagréable de la pièce me déprima à la première inspiration pour me rappelai à quel point j'avais les hôpitaux en horreur.

- Bella? fit une voix pleine d'espoir près de moi.

Je pivotai difficilement la tête sur le coté et vis Charlie, assis sur une chaise près de ma couche.

- Salut papa, répondis je en souriant.

Il soupira de soulagement;

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

- Je sais, je suis désolée. Que s'est il passé? l'interrogeai je en ignorant tant bien que mal la douleur.

- Tu as perdu le contrôle de ta voiture, m'expliqua t-il avec une certaine incrédulité.

Comme si j'étais la meilleure conductrice au monde! Ou en tout cas la seule à avoir un accident sur une route déserte.

- Je me suis endormie, chuchotai je alors que la mémoire me revenait peu à peu.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû conduire! Appelle moi la prochaine fois que tu ne te sens pas capable de prendre le volant, me sermonna t-il doucement, trop inquiet pour hausser le ton. C'est dangereux de conduire en état de fatigue, rajouta t-il.

- Tien, c'est marrant que tu dises ca, plaisantai je en faisant allusion à sa fatigue de ces derniers jours qui ne l'avait pas empêché de travailler.

- C'est différent, marmonna Charlie.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse.

- Jacob a appelé, continua t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Oh! Je devais le rejoindre! Me souvins-je

- Il ne pourra plus rien pour ta camionnette en tout cas.

Je lâchais une plainte en pensant que mon seul moyen de transport ne serait plus utilisable avant un bon moment.

Charlie se racla la gorge soudain gêné.

- Quoi?

- Un garçon est là, m'apprit-il. Je crois que c'est Edward Masen.

Mon pouls s'accéléra en entendant le nom que j'aimais tant et à l'idée d'enfin revoir la personne à qui il appartenait.

- Pourquoi n'est il pas entré? M'empressais je de demander.

- Une visite à la fois, répondit' il, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

- Oh.

J'attendis, prise entre l'envie de lui demander de partir pour revoir Edward, et celle de ne pas le blesser mais il comprit et prit cette initiative seul.

- Je reste dans les parages, prévint-il avant de se lever.

- Bien, merci papa.

Il me sourit tendrement et je pus lire sur son visage à quel point il avait eu peur de perdre la seule chose qui devait lui rester. Sa fille.

- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur Bella.

- Je te jure de faire plus attention.

Il sortit alors que je trépignais déjà. Rapidement, la porte se s' ouvrit sur Edward, dont la mine éteinte faisait défaut à ce visage qui m'avait tant manqué. Il me jeta un coup d'œil soucieux, s'arrêtant au pied de mon lit.

- Etrange, commença t-il. Je m'étais imaginé cette scène différemment. Sauf que dans ma version, je suis à ta place.

- Et moi à la tienne? Ne dis pas de bêtise! M'esclaffai je, bien trop heureuse pour le laisser gâcher cette instant par ses réflexions désobligeantes.

Il étouffa un rire puis vint s'installer sur le siège qu'avait occupé Charlie quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Comment te sens tu? Demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

- J'ai connu mieux, grimaçais je

- D'après Carlisle, tu devrais vite te rétablir.

L'évocation du docteur me ramena vers un autre sujet, lequel me fit m'en remémorer un nouveau qui ressurgit brutalement car ils avaient été témoin de la même personne. Je m'attaquai au plus agréable.

- Tu as accepté, soufflai je.

Inutile de lui préciser l'objet de cette affirmation puisqu'il le devinerait rapidement et, en effet sa réaction fut immédiate cependant que je songeais à lui reparler de mes soupçons concernant ce don qu'il avait de deviner sans cesse ce que je lui cachais.

- Elle n'a pas perdu de temps, soupira-t-il

- Je suis heureuse que tu ais changé d'avis.

- Pourtant, plus j'y réfléchis…

- Edward, considère cette opportunité comme une chance qu'il ne faut pas laisser passer. Tu aurais sincèrement voulu te retrouver dans un orphelinat, à des kilomètres d'ici qui plus est?

Il secoua la tête, mécontent.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi, trancha-t-il. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu sois saine et sauve.

Ce qui me ramenai au second point, beaucoup moins agréable.

- Ce n'est pas un hasard si je m'en suis sorti indemne, commençais je, évitant de croiser son regard pour mesurer les explications qui allaient suivre. Il me prendrait pour une demeurée, j'en étais persuadée.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, répondit il, perplexe.

- Non, la chance ne connait pas mon nom, ricanais je, amèrement. J'allais percuter cette voiture mais… je n'ai pas bougé de mon siège et…j'aurais dû m'écraser sur le pare-brise! (je m'interrompis le temps de reprendre mon calme) Edward, repris je, j'ai vu Alice au moment de l'accident.

Il arqua un sourcil, septique. Non, en faite son expression affichait clairement qu'il me prenait pour une folle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là?

- Elle se trouvait entre ma camionnette et la voiture qui m'a percuté.

Mes propos me parurent dénués de logique. Comment une personne aussi chétive pouvait, par sa seule force, stopper une camionnette de plus d'une tonne? C'était irréaliste, inexplicable et…effrayant tout bien pesé.

- Alice, répéta-t-il incrédule.

- Je t'en pris, ne me regarde pas comme ca. Je ne suis pas folle. Je sais ce que j'ai vu!

Il baissa la tête, hésitant, recherchant sûrement les bons mots pour me faire comprendre à quel point j'étais cinglée.

- Je suis désolé Bella.

- Tu ne me crois pas, affirmais je, déçue.

- Tu t'es cognée la tête! Argumenta-t-il

- Tu sais très bien que je n'invente rien! Me bornais-je, vainement.

Je revis clairement le visage sculptural d'Alice avant qu'une trainée de sang n'obscurcisse ma vue.

- Tu le vois, déclarais je durement.

Il se figea tout en me fixant de ces prunelles émeraudes, me liquéfiant sur place. J'avais envisagé l'hypothèse de la télépathie, histoire de tester sa réaction. Elle avait été à la hauteur de mes espérances. Depuis une semaine j'avais remarqué cette étrange manie qu'il avait de desceller mes moindres inquiétudes avant même que je ne puisse les exposer.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, suivit de la voix étonnamment sexy du jeune docteur.

- Alors, ainsi tu es enfin réveillée? Claironna-t-il en nous rejoignant.

Ces apparitions surprises commençaient sérieusement à m'agacer. C'était une manie dans cette famille! Ou bien un désir délibéré d'interrompre les discutions les plus importantes à mes yeux. Mais comme les mystères ne manquaient pas, je restai silencieuse.

- Comment te sens tu? S'enquit Carlisle en prenant un grand calepin accroché au pied de mon lit avant de le feuilleter rapidement.

- Nauséeuse.

- C'est normal, d'ici une heure, tu te sentiras déjà beaucoup mieux. Et ta tête?

- Elle tourne un peu, maugréais je.

- Bien, tout est normal. Je tiens quand même à te préciser que ta mémoire a pu être légèrement altéré étant donné le coup violent que tu as reçu.

Ils s'étaient donnés le mot, je ne voyais rien d'autre! Ma mémoire était indemne, tout comme ma vie, probablement grâce à sa fille, mais je me gardais bien de lui en parler. Je ne souhaitais vraiment pas être internée dans un asile de fou.

- Par précaution, poursuivit il, j'aimerais mieux te garder en observation cette nuit.

Dormire à l'hôpital ne m'enchantait guère, de plus je me sentais tout à fait capable de rentrer chez moi.

- Je préférerai dormir chez moi…

- Bella, il est 1h du matin, ça ne rime à rien de partir maintenant, m'exhorta doucement Edward.

Je méditai un instant sur ses paroles. Je m'étonnai d'être resté si longtemps dans le coma et pensai maintenant avoir sous estimé le coup que j'avais reçu. L'hypothèse de l'hallucination me parut alors plus alors plus rationnelle. Peut être avais-je imaginé la présence d'Alice parce que j'avais gardé notre entretien en tête?

J'étais confuse à présent.

- Très bien, cédais je. Pourrai je repartir demain?

- Tout dépendra de ton état, objecta Carlisle.

- Tu devrais te rendormir à présent, me conseilla Edward en me caressant le bras alors que son nouveau père venait de sortir.

Ce simple geste me fit frissonner. J'avais oublié à quel point son contact m'était devenu précieux.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, soufflais je.

- Essaye de dormir.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Non, avant que Carlisle ne rentre je voulais te demander…

- S'il te plait. Pas maintenant, me coupa-t-il.

- Jure de tout m'expliquer demain, insistais je, en faisant bien sûr allusion à son don.

Il hésita puis hocha brièvement la tête.

- Dors maintenant, répéta-t-il.

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front puis y colla sa joue chaude. A tâtons, je cherchai sa main sur le drap pour y entrelacer mes doigts pendant que son visage glissait lentement. Au moment où il se retrouva a un niveau de moins, je ne fis pas un geste, ne tenta aucune approche et, au lieu de ca, le laissa caresser les joues, mon nez, mon front et ma mâchoire de sa bouche.

- Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de me convaincre de m'endormir, haletai je, hilare.

Il étouffa un rire, sans interrompre le trajet de ses lèvres sur mon visage. Je ne pus résister davantage au désir de m'approcher plus et chercha fiévreusement sa bouche avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Je le sentis glisser de sa chaise à mon lit pendant que ses doigts courraient sur mon ventre.

J'avais la sensation que le temps nous manquait, qu'en m'endormant, j'en gaspillerai inutilement alors que je ne pouvais me permettre l'occasion précieuse d'être auprès de lui. Ainsi, je ne pus me résigner à la laisser s'éloigner et le serra avec force contre moi. Mais il recula brusquement et pris une violente inspiration. Je me redressai rapidement, terrifiée par la scène a laquelle j'étais en train d'assister, alors que j'aurais du la considérer comme inévitable.

- Edward? Qu'est-ce que tu as?!

Son souffle était irrégulier et il se recroquevilla, une main serrant férocement sa poitrine. Il tapa violement du poing sur la table de chevet en lâchant un grognement sourd, me laissant en proie à la panique.

Qu'étais je censée faire?

Je le saisi fébrilement par les épaules pour le forcer à lever les yeux sur moi.

- Calme toi! Ca va aller! Tentais je de le rassurer, en vain.

Je me sentais impuissante, n'ayant jamais assisté à ses crises qu'il qualifiait de quotidienne et, sincèrement, j'avais tellement peur que j'aurais hurlé à l'aide dans tout l'hôpital. A 1h du matin, ce n'était pas conseillé.

- Bouge pas… je vais…. Je vais chercher Carlisle, lançais je, tremblotante alors qu'il suffoquait toujours.

- Non! S'écria-t-il en agrippant mon bras.

- Tu es en train de t'étouffer! Il faut….

- Reste! Me pria-t-il entre deux inspirations.

J'obéis malgré mon incapacité ahurissante et déplorable à faire face à son malaise. Il me jeta un regard de détresse.

- Respire calmement, repris je sans assurance.

- C'était trop beau pour durer…

- Chut! Ne dit rien, respire!

Je me sentais condamné à le voir s'éteindre de la sorte, chaque jour qui passait, avec cette impuissance insupportable et, pourtant, inéluctable puisque, quand bien même je prenais soin de lui, je n'avais aucun remède à lui proposer, à part celui de l'aider. Piètre alternative.

Au bout que quelques minutes interminables, Edward reprit une respiration à peu près régulière. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de la mienne, haletante.

- Ne dis rien à Carlisle, dit il enfin.

- Pourquoi? Il pourrait te donner quelque chose…

- Non, c'est justement ce que je veux éviter.

- Tu n'aurais pas du arrêter le traitement, ca risque d'empirer, soupirais je encore sous le choc.

- J'ai fait mon choix, respecte le.

Sa voix, dure et cassante trahissait une décision inébranlable.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois n'est-ce pas?

- Non et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'imaginer à quel point ses paroles me blessaient. Je ne voulais en aucun cas revivre cette instant pénible en le voyant souffrir de nouveau tout en étant inutile.

- Je ne veux pas, sanglotais je. J'ai cru te perdre ce soir…

- Ca va maintenant, me rassura-t-il en caressant mon visage.

Je secouais la tête.

- Oui, ca va maintenant, mais demain?

Je crus voir briller une lueur de panique dans ses prunelles.

- Je l'ignore mais… j'ai besoin de toi! Quand j'ai appris pour ton accident, j'ai cru devenir fou! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur de perdre ma seule raison de vivre. Tant que tu seras là, tout ira bien. Je me fiche de savoir ce qui se passera demain, tant que je suis sûr de t'avoir à mes cotés.

Je hochai nerveusement la tête, dépitée, effondrée. Après m'avoir adressé un mince sourire, il rajouta:

- Veux tu que je reste ici cette nuit?

- Non, rentre, ca vaut mieux. Tu dois te reposer, répondis je à contre cœur.

- Toi aussi, et aucun de nous deux ne dormira si je reste, badina-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je reviendrai tôt demain matin.

- Je n'arriverai pas à dormir…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu as l'air morte de fatigue!

Il me caressa une dernière fois la joue avant de partir, m'abandonnant à mes mauvais rêves. Cette nuit là fut pire que la précédente, sans aucun doute mais je me réveillais cependant beaucoup moins tant j'étais extenuée…

Comme promis, Edward fut la première personne que je vis en me réveillant et je ne donnais pas cher de ma mine somnolente à l'instant où il m'avait aidé à me lever. Carlisle m'avait remis en « liberté conditionnelle » d'après les propos du jeune homme et, au cas où mes maux de têtes se manifesteraient de nouveau, j'étais priée de retourner illico à l'hôpital. Bien entendu, les événements datant d'à peine quelques heures restaient gravés au fer rouge dans mon cerveau, mais je les avais passé sous silence, comme me l'avait fait promettre Edward. Charlie passa me prendre et j'eus droit à tout le confort digne d'une convalescente, chose que je ne supporterai probablement pas à la longue. Je devais pourtant avouer que dans le rôle de papa poule, Charlie se débrouillait comme un chef! Qui l'eut cru, alors qu'il avait déjà du mal à s'occuper de lui-même.

- Ne te fatigue pas surtout, m'ordonna-t-il en installant un coussin sous ma tête après m'avoir allongé sur le canapé.

- Papa, je t'ai dit que j'allais très bien,

- Je m'occuperai de la lessive, ne t'en fais pas pour ca, continua-t-il en ignorant mes plaintes.

- Non, soupirai-je, je préfère que tes chemises blanches, restent blanches si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu n'as pas toujours été là, maugréa-t-il. Je suis un grand garçon!

- Je n'en doute pas, mais, s'il te plait….

- Je vais faire à manger, m'interrompit-il.

- Charlie!

Il sursauta. Je venais de le couper dans son élan, il détestait que je l'appelle ainsi.

- Je vais bien, d'accord? Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais eu besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, rajoutai je

- Mais Bella…

- Ca va papa, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Tu es ma fille! Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi! Je te jure que si tu y étais rester….

- Je suis saine et sauve, alors reprenons une vie normal tu veux bien?

Je lui souris gentiment, il hocha du chef.

- Merci, fis je ne soupirant. Au faite, Est-ce que la personne qui se trouvait dans la voiture que j'ai percuté va bien? M'enquis je, honteuse de ne pas m'en être souciée plus tôt.

- Pas aussi bien que toi, m'avoua-t-il. Mais elle s'en sortira d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Je me pinçai la lèvre, culpabilisant d'avoir impliqué quelqu'un dans ma maladresse excessive de ces derniers temps et me promettais d'aller lui rendre visite dès que possible pour m'en excuser.

- ah oui! J'oubliai. Il faudrait que tu rappelles ta mère, m'annonça-t-il penaud.

- Tu lui as dit? Lui reprochai je.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules puis partit dans la cuisine.

Je pris le combiné du téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de ma mère. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire pour la rassurer car elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Bella? S'écria-t-elle affolée.

- Oui maman, c'est moi, calme toi, lui recommandai je précipitamment.

- Comment vas-tu? Ton père m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident. Tu vas bien au moins?

- Oui, oui, je te jure qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Tu verrais Charlie, on dirait une vrai mère poule, plaisantais je pour la détendre.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, gloussa-t-elle. Ecoute, j'aimerais profiter de t'avoir au téléphone pour te proposer de venir vivre avec nous. Tu me manques Bella et…. Nous allons nous installer à Jacksonville avec Phil. Tu auras même ta salle de bain! Ce n'est certes pas aussi ensoleillé que Phoenix et c'est sûrement aussi humide que Forks mais c'est vraiment jolie.

Je réfléchis un instant à sa proposition, pesant le pour et le contre, mais j'arrivais toujours au même point. C'était impensable. Ma seule raison de ne pas retourner à Phoenix m'avait d'abord semblait futile et puérile mais il en était tout autrement aujourd'hui. Alors Jacksonville et Phoenix n'avaient pas la moindre différence à mes yeux.

- Je suis désolée maman, je veux rester à Forks.

Elle marqua une pause, resta silencieuse un bon moment puis se décida à répondre.

- Mais tu déteste Forks, affirma-t-elle perplexe.

- Non je… je me suis habituée au mauvais temps et…

- C'est à cause d'un garçon n'est-ce pas?

A mon tour d'être silencieuse. Était ce si évident à comprendre?

- Possible , avouai-je gênée.

- Raconte moi tout! Je veux tout savoir! Se réjouit-elle, provoquant mon hilarité.

- Euh….

Je jetais un œil à la cuisine.

- Ton père est dans les parages?

- Oui.

- Bien, je t'appellerai ce soir alors. Fais attention à toi surtout!

- D'accord, ne t'en fais pas, ma camionnette est probablement hors d'état, grimaçai je.

Elle ria.

- A ce soir ma Belle, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle raccrocha et je réalisai alors à quel point elle me manquait. A quel point son caractère d'éternel enfant me manquait tout autant que ses affections de mère. Je ne savais pas vraiment de qui j'avais le plus hérité entre mon père et ma mère, mais pensais plutôt mettre forgé mon propre caractère. Peut être le coté solitaire et indépendant de Charlie et celui bornée de Renée. Plus je voyais Charlie, plus je nous trouvais des points communs. Sauf pour la cuisine bien sur. A cette pensée, je souris.

Je n'avais bien sûr pas oublié ma sortie du weekend sûrement parce que j'étais sur qu'Edward allait y être, et, après avoir avalé mon repas en compagnie de Charlie - silencieux à toute épreuve - je montai dans ma chambre me préparer pour la Push. Une seule chose venait gâcher mon semblant de bonne humeur. Mes appréhensions concernant le comportement de mes amis envers Edward. Je redoutais les mauvaises réflexions devant lui, du genre « Tu es sur de ne pas être contagieux ? » je ne me souvenais que trop bien de notre dernière confrontation, la veille à midi. Si ils ne m'avaient pas sérieusement blessé, il risquait d'en être autrement pour le jeune homme et c'est précisément ce que je voulais éviter, en particulier aujourd'hui.

J'enfilais mon corsage bleu quand un coup de Klaxon m'alerta. De ma fenêtre, j'aperçue une voiture grise, flambante qui attendait sagement devant le perron. Je dévalai les escaliers, croisa Charlie, affalé sur le sofa en feignant d'ignorer son air surpris puis sorti pour voir la merveille de plus près. J'attendis que le conducteur daigne sortir de son habitacle avec une impatience non dissimulée. Le jeune homme à la tignasse cuivrée fit enfin son apparition, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

- C'est pas vrai! M'exclamai-je en m'approchant.

- Je t'emmène? Proposa Edward avec un sourire en coin qui me fit littéralement fondre.

- Comment refuser? Elle est magnifique! Rajoutai je

- C'est mon cadeau de bienvenu, grimaça-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu refuser, ils m'ont juré de la mettre à la casse sinon.

- Tu veux dire que c'est un cadeau des Cullen? Demandai je, stupéfaite.

En même temps, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à moins de la part d'une famille dont la maison fait trois fois la vôtre. Rien qu'à voir la décapotable de Rosalie.

Il hocha la tête et j'observais un moment la Volvo rutilante.

- Ils ont vraiment fait fort, chuchotai je

- Et attends de voir l'intérieur!

Il ne put me dissimulé son excitation et je ne l'avais jamais vu si heureux.

- J'adore la vitesse, murmura-t-il rêveur en caressant la carrosserie du doigts.

Je lui souris, aux anges. Le voir d'aussi bonne humeur me rendait si heureuse qu'à présent, j'étais certaine que cette journée promettait d'être belle. De plus, le soleil refaisait son apparition et reflétait sur le capo de la nouvelle voiture d'Edward.

- J'ai appri que ta Chevrolet était HS alors j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'un chauffeur.

- Frimeur, plaisantai je.

Il répondit par un clin d'œil.

- Tu montes?

- Attends, il faut que j'aille prévenir Charlie, j'en ai pour une minute.

Je fit demi tour et entrai dans le salon sans me détacher du sourire Béa qui régnait sur mon visage. Il m'observa du coin de l'œil.

- Qui était ce? M'interrogea-t-il

- Edward, tu sais le garçon de l'hôpital. On va à la Push avec des amis, ca ne te dérange pas?

- Oh. Le neveux de….

- Oui, le coupai je, refusant de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis, surtout maintenant.

- Vous y allez en voiture?

- Oui…

- Dans sa voiture?

- Papa! Soupirai je

- Bon, bon! Tu peux y aller, mais fait attention et….(il se leva puis pris quelque chose sur le meuble) prends ca avec toi.

Je pris la petite bombe qu'il me tendait.

Je soupirai en lisant l'inscription « Gel Poivre, Anti-agression

- Ce n'est pas la peine…

- S'il te plait Bella. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que les fous sont partout.

J'acceptai son « cadeau » puis sorti.

- A ce soir, me lança-t-il

Mon chauffeur préféré m'attendait déjà au volant, contemplant le tableau de bord, surement pour la énième fois depuis qu'il l'avait sous les yeux.

- Prête? Plastronna-t-il d'un air enjoué.

- Euh…j'aimerais éviter de décoller de mon siège si tu veux bien, le prévins je.

L'accident était bien trop frais dans mon esprit pour que je néglige les biensfaits d'une bonne conduite.

- Bella, crois tu sincèrement que je ferais quoique ce soit qui puisse représenter un danger pour toi?

- Je te fais confiance.

- Parfait!

Il partit rejoindre la route, commençant doucement alors que je devinais qu'une vitesse supérieur le tentait. Cependant, il n'alla jamais plus vite que la vitesse maximum autorisée.

- Comment va ta tête? Commença-t-il en m'adressant un coup d'œil.

- Beaucoup mieux, répondis je sincèrement.

- Tant mieux. Carlisle m'a chargé de veiller sur toi et m'a donné de quoi te soulager si les douleurs reprenaient.

- Chauffeur et infirmier en plus de cela! Riais je

- Avec un docteur comme géniteur, quoi de plus normal?

Pas de réflexion désagréable du genre « On échange les rôles ». Etrange. Il devait vraiment être de bonne humeur pour oublier les remarques déplaisantes.

- Tu… tu t'entends bien avec eux? M'enquis je curieuse.

Il fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à ma question.

- Ca fait maintenant deux ans que Carlisle est devenu mon médecin, que je le vois quasiment tout les jours. Donc je n'ai pas vraiment de difficulté à le considérer comme un père. J'aime beaucoup sa femme, Esmée. Je sais qu'elle est douce et aimante et qu'elle tient plus que tout à ses enfants. Enfaite, elle me fait penser à ma mère, murmura-t-il plus doucement.

« Il m'est souvent arrivé de venir chez eux quand je vivais encore chez ma tante et j'ai pu faire connaissance avec leurs enfants. D'abord Alice, commença-t-il avec un sourire. Elle est si… active! Je pense que je n'aurais aucun mal à m'entendre avec elle. C'est surtout avec son compagnon, Jasper, que je redoute la cohabitation. Il ne m'a jamais adresser la parole et je doute qu'il m'apprécie. Mais il doit avoir ses raisons. Je n'ai jamais vraiment parler à Emmet non plus, mais il a l'air… gentil… et un peu bourrin (il ria). Et puis il y a Rosalie (la façon dont il venait de cracher son nom me fit frissonner). La personne la plus superficielle, la plus mauvaise et la plus égocentrique que je connaisse. Elle est tout simplement détestable.

Au souvenir de la blonde sculpturale au regard destructeur, je ne m'étonnai pas d'entendre de vive voix ce que j'avais alors pensé tout bas sur son compte.

- Edward…ca n'a rien a voir mais… tu ne me crois toujours pas n'est-ce pas?

Je faisais bien sûr allusion à Alice et à ses prouesses que j'étais la seule à soupçonner.

Il se détourna quelques secondes de la route et m'observa puis reporta son attention sur la route.

- Je ne peux pas te croire, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai mon seuil de croyances abracadabrantesques, voila pourquoi!

Je décidai de ne pas répliquer, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Inutile d'insister davantage, c'était perdu d'avance. Je devrais désormais me débrouiller seule pour connaitre la vérité, tant à espérer qu'il y en ai une.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, mes appréhensions reprirent le dessus au fur et à mesure que la Push se dessinait devant nous. J'observai Edward afin de m'aider à me résonner. Il ne ressemblait pas à un malade et quiconque l'aurait vu, l'aurait pris pour un garçon en pleine santé. Moi-même je m'y étais trompée. Alors que je le fixais toujours, il tourna la tête vers moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

A chaque fois qu'il faisait ca, je perdais pied à coup sur et lui mettait le doigt sur ce qui me tracassait. C'était agaçant à la longue.

- Regarde la route, soufflai je en me détournant.

Sa mine enjouée c'était assombrie et mon humeur par la même occasion.

- En restant avec moi, ta relation avec tes amis s'en fera ressentir, lâcha-t-il

Je ne relevai même pas le manière dont il s'y était pris pour savoir ce qui me préoccupait.

- Quelle importance. Tant que ma relation avec toi n'en souffre pas.

Je n'avais pas précisé le sens du mot "relation" parce que j'aurais menti en y ajoutant « amicale » . Pour moi, elle était tout sauf amicale.

Il eut l'air d'attendre une remarque de ma part.

- Pas d'interrogatoire? S'étonna-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Ce n'est que partie remise.

La voiture s'arrêta au bord de la vaste plage jonchée par de gros rochers et des troncs d'arbres morts. Une bouffée de souvenirs me submergea. Je revis clairement les fois où, petite, je jouais avec les sœurs de Jacob, tombant sans cesse dans le sable, me prenant les pieds dans l'eau de mer jusqu'à ce que la pluie tombe en trombe. Là seulement, nous nous découragions et retournions chez Billy Black pour déguster un bon chocolat chaud.

- Où sont les autres? S'enquit Edward en s'extirpant du véhicule après avoir coupé le contact.

- Ils ne doivent pas être loin. Avec ce temps, les garçons sont sûrement aller prendre l'eau…. Tiens regarde, dis je en pointant du doigt une tâche dans le paysage.

- C'est le fourgon de Tyler non?

J'acquiesçai puis parti à leur rencontre, Edward sur mes tâlons. Je profitai de ma marche pour chasser mes stupides appréhensions. Je senti alors les doigts brûlants du jeune homme se nouaient autour des miens, comme pour me rassurer. Je pressai affectueusement sa main.

- J'ai aussi peur que toi, chuchota-t-il. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me monter sociable. Leurs regards me font peur. Ce qu'ils pensent encore plus.

Je pivotai ma tête vers lui, croisa son regard, comprenant au passage qu'il confirmait mes doutes à propos de son don étrange. Ce dernier m'effraya. Ce n'était pas le don en lui-même qui m'angoissait, plutôt les choses qu'il devait constamment entendre à propos de lui et de sa maladie. Je saisis mieux les raisons qui le poussaient à éviter une quelconque relation. S'il croisait leurs regards, il croisait également leurs jugements.

D'un autre coté, ce pouvoir me fascinait.

- Regarde moi, lui intimais je en m'arrêtant.

Il me fit face, évitant cependant mon regard.

- Edward, insistai je doucement.

Cette fois, ces prunelles rentrèrent en contact avec les miennes, hésitantes.

_Je te jure de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Je veux que chaque seconde que tu passes soit les plus belles de ton existence et peu importe ce que les gens pensent. Personne ne te connait assez pour te juger, ta maladie n'est pas un défaut, elle ne fait pas partie de toi, elle n'est pas toi. Sinon je ne t'aimerais pas comme je t'aime en ce moment. Je hais cette maladie! Elle me sépare un peu plus de toi chaque jour._

Ce discours silencieux me semblait réellement étrange mais au moins, je n'avais pas besoin de surveiller les trémolos de ma voix. Lorsqu'il hocha fébrilement la tête, je sus qu'il m'avait entendu.


	11. Jalousie

* * *

**Chapitre 11. Jalousie**

**

* * *

  
**

Comment croire en des choses inexplicables, presque effrayantes lorsqu'on vit, cloitré dans ses principes, dans cette bulle appelait «monde réel»? Quand on s'est basé toute sa vie sur du concret, comment assistait calmement à la crevaison de cette bulle infranchissable? On peut croire aux toutes petites choses, effrayantes ou non mais se rassurer en se disant que la chance d'en rencontrer une est infime. Mais parmi ces petits secrets, n'en existent-t-ils pas de plus gros? Plus effrayants, impénétrables.

Edward était télépathe. Le nombre de personne ayant témoigné en affirmant être télépathe se comptait en milliers. Mais les seuls ayant pris leur voisin pour superman sont aujourd'hui interné en hôpital psychiatrique.

Donc, en mon sens, si Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées, Alice pouvait soulever une tonne avec un seul bras. Les deux étaient tout aussi inexplicable, pourquoi rejeter une théorie invraisemblable lorsqu'on en accepte une autre, tout aussi incroyable?

En faite, j'essayais vainement de me convaincre que je n'étais pas folle et je pensais pouvoir y parvenir en faisant de la philosophie. Mon seuil de croyances abracadabrantes à moi, venait d'atteindre des sommets!

De toute manière, le jeune homme à qui je tenais la main alors que nous marchions toujours sur la plage, n'était pas décidé à me croire. Comment lui en vouloir? Je n'avais jamais cru le fou que j'avais un jour croisé dans la rue et qui m'avait crié «un ovni!». Il m'aurait crié «Wonder-Woman!» que je ne l'aurais pas cru non plus.

Jessica nous vit arriver de loin et me hâla. Je lui fis signe de la main en intimant à Edward de me suivre, sa pression sur ma main se faisant de plus en plus forte.

- Ça va aller, lui susurrai je à l'oreille

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à venir à notre rencontre, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

- On ne vous attendez plus, dit elle en regardant sa montre.

- Mike m'a seulement dit que c'était aujourd'hui, il ne m'a pas donné d'heure, me défendis je.

- Ah! Celui là! Ria-t-elle nerveusement. Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle scruta Edward avec hésitation. J'attendis, le souffle court, quand je vis leurs regards se croiser. Puis Jessica lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et enfin, lui tendit une main qu'il serra. Je ne pu savoir ce qu'avait entendu Edward, mais de toute évidence, rien qui n'aurait pu lui gâcher son entrain car il pivota la tête vers moi au moment où Jess partit devant et me décrocha un clin d'œil. Je restai tout de même sur mes gardes. Il était bon comédien.

- Bella! Vins nous saluer Angela lorsque nous atteignîmes le fourgon.

- Salut Angela, lui lançai je aimablement.

- Tu es Edward? Demanda-t-elle ensuite à mon ami qui hocha la tête. Enchantée, moi c'est Angela rajouta-t-elle.

- Ravi de te connaitre, répondit il, tout sourire.

Là, en revanche, je ne fus pas inquiète de le voir plonger ses émeraudes dans les prunelles d'Angela. Si il y avait bien une personne à que je pouvais faire confiance, c'était elle. Ce devait être assez nouveau pour lui en fin de compte pourtant il se débrouillait à merveille.

- Où sont les garçons? M'enquis je

- A l'eau, soupira Jess en levant les yeux aux ciel. Tu les aurais vu, ils ne tenaient plus en place! Il faut dire aussi qu'avec ce temps…

- Oui! C'est un miracle qu'il ait fait aussi beau cette semaine! Rajouta Angela.

Enfin beau… tout est relatif, me dis je amèrement. Je devais pourtant avouer que le soleil avait fait son apparition pas mal de fois ces derniers temps.

Soudain, Une eau glaciale s'insinua brusquement dans mon T-shirt, me glaçant jusqu'au os. Je lâchai un cris qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Non d'un chien! Pestai je. Qui…

En découvrant les visages hilares des nouveaux arrivants il ne me fut pas difficile de comprendre qu'un d'eux s'était amusé à me balancer de l'eau de mer dans mon corsage. Je crus apercevoir Edward étouffer un rire alors que je fusillai Mike, Tyler et Eric du regard, tout trois en combinaison de plongée.

- Ma vengeance sera terrible, prévins je, l'air faussement menaçante.

- Je tremble, s'esclaffa Mike

Ce dernier croisa le regard d'Edward et vint alors ce que je redoutais tant. Il se figea, une expression désemparée sur le visage que je fus la seule à remarquer tandis qu'ils riaient tous joyeusement. Je pris la main du jeune homme et la serra.

- C'est toi Edward? Demanda soudain Tyler.

L'intéressé prit une vive inspiration puis regarda Tyler. Une fois encore, il tituba.

- Oui, répondit il simplement.

- Il nous reste une combinaison, tu veux te joindre à nous?

- Non, merci, je vais rester ici, refusa-t-il poliment, d'une voix contrôlée.

Bon sang! Qu'avait il entendu!

- Bon, nous, on y retourne? Proposa Eric

- Ouais, on vous laisse les frileuses, s'esclaffa Mike avec un clin d'œil à mon adresse.

Je fis mine de l'ignorer puis il suivit les deux autres qui s'élançaient déjà vers la mer. Je m'apaisai en les voyant s'éloigner. Au moins, Edward n'aurait plus à être confronté à leurs regards. En dehors de ca, je trouvai leurs comportements agréable, respectueux qui, dans des circonstances « normales », n'auraient pas trahi ce qu'ils pensaient réellement.

- Vous avez manqué les Indiens, commença Jessica en s'asseyant sur le sable.

Je pensai aussitôt à Jacob.

- Est-ce qu'un d'eux s'appelait Jacob? M'enquis je

- Je ne me rappelle plus de leurs noms mais... il me semble, répondit elle

- Il a les cheveux longs et....

- Ils avaient tous les cheveux longs, alors tu sais.... pouffa-t-elle

Il avait dû faire un passage éclair et j'étais tout de même déçue de ne pas l'avoir vu. Malgré mon attachement à Edward, je n'ignorai pas les personnes que j'appréciais, même si cela n'était pas si simple. Edward avait pris une place bien trop importante dans ma vie, dans ma tête, dans chacune de mes pensées et j'en oubliais le reste, tout ce qui m'entourait. Mais au fond, était ce si mauvais?

- Tu connais quelqu'un ici? M'interrogea Angela, me sortant de mes songes.

Nous nous assîmes tous sur le sable.

- Oui, Jacob, il vit à la réserve, j'étais très amie avec ses sœurs. C'est justement lui que je voulais te présenter, rajoutai je à l'adresse d'Edward.

Il hocha la tête, toujours aussi silencieux, sapant mon moral à la vue de sa mine impassible. Je le fixais un instant, le temps qu'il comprenne que je voulais communiquer le plus discrètement possible mais il m'évitait, je le sentais bien. Que me cachait il? Vraiment, c'était frustrant!

Les filles s'allongèrent et profitèrent du soleil pour bronzer. J'en aurais fait autant si ma peau ne craignait pas autant ce genre d'exposition. Qui aurait cru une seconde que je venais de cette vallée ensoleillée appelée Phoenix. La Floride m'avait complètement renié.

- Vous ne voulez pas faire un tour? Proposai je en espérant qu'elles refuseraient.

Il fallait que je parle en privé au muet assi près de moi.

- Tiens pourquoi pas! Fit Jess à ma grand déception.

- Oh, non, allez y tout les deux, nous on reste ici. Il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille les enfants, s'esclaffa Angela en jetant un coup d'œil aux garçons.

Jessica fit la moue.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser seul Jess hein?

Angela était vraiment très forte pour ce qui était d'analyser une situation.

- OK, c'est bon je reste, soupira t-elle

- D'accord, à tout de suite alors, lançai je, faussement déçue avec un regard plein de gratitude pour Angela.

Cette dernière m'adressa un clin d'œil avant que je n'entraine Edward avec moi, enfermé dans son mutisme passager. Il me suivit sans broncher et garda une distance entre nous qui me déplue fortement. J'attendis d'être assez loin des filles pour enfin lui parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Tout va bien, répondit il avec un sourire que je savais faux.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot.

- Je te garanti que je passe un très bon moment, m'assura t-il

- Ah oui? Alors pourquoi ce silence?

- Je t'ai averti, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être sociable.

- Ça se passait très bien pourtant, jusqu'à ce que les garçons n'arrivent.

Pour toute réponse, il se détourna et pris un autre chemin. Je le suivi au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt.

- Edward, dis moi ce qui ne va pas! M'écriai je alors qu'il marchait toujours devant moi.

- Je n'en ai pas envi! Est-ce que je te force, moi, à dévoiler ce qui te tracasse à longueur de temps?

Je stoppai net.

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Tu t'introduis dans ma tête quand ça te chante, me défendis je. Alors à défaut de savoir lire dans les pensées, je te demande clairement ce qui ne va pas.

Je l'entendis soupirer tendis qu'il s'arrêta à son tour.

- Tu sais, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que tu les écoutais. Ils n'ont fait aucune réflexion déplacée et t'ont traité comme...comme un de leurs amis...tentai je de le rassurer sans même savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont vraiment, cracha-t-il en me faisant face

- Et toi tu parles d'eux comme s'ils étaient des monstres!

- Ce qu'ils pensent est monstrueux! Contra-t-il avec colère.

Je secouai la tête nerveusement, prête à exploser. Je n'en pouvais plus de ces devinettes incessantes destinées à me flanquer le tournis.

- J'en ai assez, conclus je en faisant marche arrière.

S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était bien de me disputer avec lui, alors j'évitai le conflit et parti avant que des paroles désagréables ne fusent. Têtue comme je l'étais, je n'étais pas prête de lâcher l'affaire. S'il me suivait, je ne l'entendis pas.

- Bella! M'interpella-t-il de loin

Je ne répondi pas, continua.

- Bella, ne te promène pas seule ici!

- Tu es décidé à parler?

Il m'attrapa brusquement le bras et me tourna violemment face à lui.

- Ne pars pas seul!

Je restai interdite devant sa réaction.

- Il...Il n'y a pas de danger ici, bredouillai je

- Le danger est partout, crois moi.

Il me scruta de son regard pénétrant et impassible.

_Je veux savoir quand quelque chose te blesse_, pensai je

- Ne t'éloignes plus jamais comme tu viens de le faire et tout ira bien, répondit il avec plus de douceur.

- Bien. Alors dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé, me bornai je, consciente que je commençais probablement à lui taper sur le système.

Il soupira et me lâcha.

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais!

Oh non! C'était un point sur lequel j'étais intraitable. Quand mon entêtement et ma curiosité faisaient équipe, plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter.

- Je n'aime pas te voir aussi renfermé, expliquai je

- C'était le meilleur moyen pour que je ne leur arrache pas....

son ton hargneux s'évanouit. Je ne l'avais jamais vu tenir des propos aussi violents et je redoutais maintenant ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les pensées de Mike et Tyler pour contenir une telle rage.

- Si seulement tu savais le genre de pensées répugnantes qu'ils ont à ton égard, avoua t-il enfin, la mâchoire serrée.

- Quoi? M'écriai je incrédule. Tu as du mal...

- Non Bella, j'ai très bien entendu.

- Qu'ont t-ils pensé? M'enquis je à présent en colère contre les deux autres.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'ils n'ont qu'une hâte, que je leur laisse ma place, répondit il acerbe.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Mike et Tyler désiraient la mort d'Edward? Non, je les connaissais un peu puérils quelques fois mais je savais également qu'il m'avaient paru assez gentil et aimable pour ne pas être capable de souhaiter une horreur pareile. Mais en blessant Edward ils m'avaient également blessé, et ça je ne pouvais le pardonner.

- Ce n'est pas près d'arriver, maugréai je

- Pourtant... la vie continuera pour toi. Tu ne pourras pas garder éternellement le souvenir d'un mort....

- Tais toi! Criai je. Je t'interdis de dire ça!

Il obéit. Ses mots m'avaient fait mal, plus mal qu'il n'avait l'air de l'imaginer. Que cherchait il? Que je fonde en larme? Qu'il continue sur sa lancée, c'était bien parti.

- Me crois-tu assez morbide pour aimer ce genre de pensée? Se défendit il. Tu crois que j'aime savoir que quelqu'un prendra un jour ma place?

Voila qu'il continuait. J'aurais pu lui dire que personne ne prendrait jamais sa place et que c'était tout simplement impossible ou bien que le monde me semblerait étranger une fois qu'il serait parti. Mais non, la seule chose que je fus encore capable de faire fut de glisser mes mains derrière sa nuque pour le ramener contre moi, le serrer avec force contre ma poitrine. Il m'étreignit avec autant de ferveur et je pus me laisser aller à sangloter. Ses doigts se posèrent sur mes joues humides et en penchant ma tête je rencontrai ses lèvres qui s'abattirent férocement sur les miennes. Nos gestes se firent beaucoup moins contrôlés et en un rien de temps je me retrouvai collé contre un arbre pendant que mes doigts fourrageaient généreusement ses cheveux aussi que les siens se baladaient sur mes hanches. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait embrassé comme ça, je l'avais vu brusquement reculer et avait eu une peur bleu de le perdre mais là, même si nos respirations étaient haletantes, je savais que ce n'était pas à cause d'un malaise.

- Je suis à toi Edward et à personne d'autre, susurrai je à son oreille pendant que ses lèvres carrossaient ma gorge.

- Et je suis assez égoïste pour m'en réjouir, murmura-t-il en étouffant un rire.

Je venais de découvrir une nouvelle facette assez flatteuse d'Edward. Il était jaloux. Mais il n'avait rien à craindre et si cela pouvait le rendre heureux, je lui appartenai toute entière. C'était étrange de penser ça et encore plus de ressentir ce sentiment constant de possessivité.

- Considère que je ne vis que pour toi, rajouta-t-il en chuchotant

Et dans le vrai sens du terme, ce qui était malheureux malgré tout.

Un bruit nous fit sursauté et interrompre notre étreinte. Je lus une certaine inquiétude dans les yeux du jeune homme, trop forte pour ne pas s'en soucier. Il s'écarta de moi et se posta dos à moi.

- Edward?

- Attends, m'intima-t-il

Il s'immobilisa, regarda derrière l'arbre sur lequel j'étais adossé puis se détendit.

- Hey! Cria une voix que je reconnus aussitôt.

- Jacob?

Je dépassai Edward et lança un sourire amical à l'indien.

- Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? M'interrogea-t-il avec une mine beaucoup moins amical.

- Nous... nous baladions, lui appris je surprise par sa réaction

- Vous ne devriez pas trainer par ici.

- Pourquoi? Le questionna Edward avec une pointe d'arrogance.

Mon ami l'observa un moment.

- Qui est-ce? Me demanda Jacob en ignorant sa question

- Euh... C'est mon...

Je bredouillai. Qu'étais je censé répondre au juste? Le duel de regard entre les deux jeunes hommes me laissa perplexe.

- Edward Masen Cullen, se présenta Edward

Jacob fronça les sourcils et lâcha ce qui me sembla être un grognement, si on pouvait qualifier ainsi le son qui venait de sortir de sa poitrine. Moi qui avait hâte de les présenter, je me demandai maintenant si cela avait été une bonne idée. Alors, soit ils se connaissaient déjà, soit j'avais un mystère de plus à résoudre, mais je penchai plutôt pour la deuxième suggestion.

- Vous ne devriez pas être là, gronda Jacob en ayant plus l'air de s'adresser à Edward qu'à nous deux.

Je ne le reconnaissai plus. Mon ami au sourire contagieux n'était plus le même.

- Rien ne nous y empêche pour le moment, contra l'intéressé.

Je compris rapidement que le «vous» et le «nous» n'avaient aucun sens et qu'il s'agissait bien d'une confrontation entre Edward et Jacob où je n'avais pas ma place. Mais pourquoi?

- Pourquoi nous chasses tu d'ici? Demandai je alors à Jacob

- Désolé Bella, des animaux dangereux rôdent par ici ces derniers temps, répondit il plus aimablement que précédemment.

- Et toi? Tu n'as pas peur?

- Non, s'esclaffa-t-il. Vous devriez partir maintenant.

Je pris la main d'Edward pour le forcer à me suivre.

- A plus tard, lançai je à l'indien

Nous rejoignîmes rapidement la plage. Edward ne se dérida pas et se renferma dans son mutisme infernal.

- Vous vous connaissiez? L'interrogeai je avant que nous n'eûmes atteint le fourgon.

- Non, et c'est mieux comme ça.


	12. Mensonge

* * *

**Chapitre 12. Mensonge**

**

* * *

**

**POV Edward  
**

La seule chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit lorsque j'avais vu Jacob était «dois je le haïr?». Ma grande préoccupation du moment, alors qu'elle aurait dû être une peur légitime de la mort que je sentais trop proche, était ce choix inéluctable que je serais forcé de prendre à un moment où un autre. Mais toute cette anxiété que j'accumulai n'avait pas fait surface au hasard. Bella, la boudeuse assise sur le siège passager, était arrivée dans ma vie à un moment où cette dernière était sur le point de prendre fin. Pourquoi avais je soudainement décidé de reprendre ce traitement?

Je me souvenais précisément du jour où elle avait débarqué à Forks. Je m'étais d'abord dit «Mais quelle suicidaire! venir vivre dans cette ville froide et pluvieuse, elle ne tardera pas à se lasser.». J'avais justement peur, aujourd'hui, qu'elle s'en lasse assez pour repartir. Elle m'avait paru si discrète à l'époque, le genre de personne passe partout qui se fond dans la masse mais c'est aussi ce genre de personne qui devient unique et irremplaçable au yeux d'un aveugle. Le proverbe «Ne jamais se fier aux apparences» convenait alors à merveille. Aveugle, je m'étais constamment forcé à l'être. Pour ne pas voir ce qui ne devait pas être vu et entendu. Un jour seulement je m'étais décidé à la regarder dans les yeux, parce qu'elle m'intriguait, tout simplement et que ses paroles étaient toujours contradictoires à ce que j'avais pu pensé d'elle. J'ignorais encore si on l'avait informé que son voisin de biologie souffrait d'une maladie incurable car tout le monde le savait au lycée, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Mais cette curiosité nouvelle m'avait poussé à faire cet acte stupide de risquer de voir en elle ce qui m'aurait fait souffrir. Ce qu'elle pensait? J'en fus tellement surpris que j'étais resté bouche bée.

«Idiote que tu es! Laisse tomber ma vieille! Continue de rester indifférente à tous les types que tu croises» Et, gênée, elle avait baisé les yeux. J'avais alors tourné les miens vers Mike Newton, histoire de me confirmer qu'elle parlait bien de lui. Sincèrement, un gars comme moi, aussi renfermé, n'intéressait personne, en revanche, ceux comme Newton...

–Edward! Réponds! Râla Bella, me sortant de mes rêverie.

Je voulus reporter mon intention sur ses yeux noisettes mais mon regard vrilla un moment sur ses lèvres charnues figées dans une moue contrariée et.... craquante. Je cherchai ensuite dans ses yeux la question qui m'avait échappé. Cependant, la foule qui se battait dans sa tête me donna le tournis. La principale concernait Alice et je m'en voulu aussitôt d'être forcé de la faire passer pour folle afin qu'elle oublie cette idée. Car le plus triste dans cette histoire, était qu'elle avait tout à fait raison. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de trahir le secret des Cullen, d'abord parce que je savais que trop bien les sacrifices qu'ils faisaient pour préserver leur humanité et ensuite parce que la possibilité que j'en fasse un jour parti était plus qu'élevé.

-Pense à faire le tri, soufflai je en restant perplexe devant cette foule de question dont une seule avait trouvé sa réponse. Oui, je suis télépathe.

-Pardon?

-Rien, me renfermai je aussitôt.

Je devais d'abord répondre à mes propres interrogations, dont la principale: Qu'était Jacob pour moi?

-Comptes tu me répondre un jour? Insista-t-elle

-Repose ta question.

- Que s'est il passé dans la forêt? Répéta-t-elle en articulant chaque mot.

- Je pense que tu es aussi bien placée que moi pour le savoir, la taquinai je en contournant sa question.

J'eus la curiosité de guetter les rougeurs que j'aimais temps chez elle et ne fus pas déçu. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de ses prunelles me fit constater que notre moment privilégié resté gravé dans sa mémoire.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, maugréa-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser sa joue rougissante en un geste très tendre. Elle attrapa ma main et soupira plus d'aise que d'exaspération.

- Arrêtes de faire ca, se plaignit-elle

- Quoi donc?

- Eviter le sujet.

Je retirai mes doigts pour serrer fermement le volant. Quel mensonge allais je bien pouvoir lui inventer? Lui expliquer que son ami deviendrait un jour ou l'autre mon ennemi naturel était exclu. Lui mentir me faisait de plus en plus mal et je me surpris à espérer la fin. Quelle fin? Celle où je suis raide mort? Ou bien celle où je dois inévitablement partir loin d'ici? Mon choix était restreint mais je pensais l'avoir fait. Ma seule angoisse était de laisser derrière moi la seule personne qui me faisait vivre, respirer, rire. Je mentais constamment à la seule personne qui m'était vitale. J'étais horrible. Me consoler en me disant que je pourrais la retrouver en choisissant de m'en remettre à Carlisle n'était que mensonge également. C'était impossible d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je me trouvais dans une impasse.

- Je… Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il t'a parlé.

C'était vrai d'une part. Le ton qu'il avait employé pour lui parler m'avait fortement déplu.

- Tu crois que je vais avaler ça?

Il le faudra bien.

- Et si on passait sur cet incident? Proposai je penaud

- Oh! Bien sur! Comme sur tous les autres! J'en ai assez de tous ses mystères et j'aimerai que pour une fois…

- Je sais, la coupai je

Bien sur que j'étais conscient que cette situation était invivable pour elle. J'ajoutai aussi un autre point fondamental sur ma liste et je me servais piètrement de cette alibi comme rédemption. Sa survie. Lui dévoiler la vérité, c'était l'exposer au danger, et ca je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

- Veux tu que je te ramène tout de suite chez toi ou….

- Ramènes moi, baragouina-t-elle

Cet air bougon la rendait étrangement attirante, s'en était troublant. Ses yeux se plissaient et la ride légère qui se marquait sur son front se cachait sous des mèches folles de ses cheveux chocolats. En la scrutant, je vis dans ses yeux le mince sourire qui ce dessinait sur mon visage. Cela l'agaçait mais elle aimait me voir sourire. Quand je l'avais découvert ce matin, j'avais décidé de laisser ce sourire régnait sur mes lèvres plus longtemps que de coutume.

A contrecœur, je pris la route qui menait à Forks, gardant l'espoir qu'elle changerait d'avis. Je n'avais qu'une envie la garder dans cette voiture avec moi et partir loin d'ici. Alors que j'avais pris plaisir à titiller l'accélérateur lors de mes premiers essais intensifs de la Volvo, je ne dépassai pas les 30 km/h. Bella le remarqua et jeta un œil au compteur, sans broncher.

Elle voulait que je ralentisse encore. Mon sourire persistait.

- Et si j'avais bêtement oublié où tu habites? Badinai je

- La prochaine à gauche, indiqua-t-elle sans pitié.

- Panne d'essence?

- Voiture neuve, objecta-t-elle au tac au tac.

Têtue et coriace! Fallait il que je la kidnappe pour la garder plus longtemps?

La maison se dessina dans mon champ de vison en même temps qu'une terrible déception me poignardait le ventre. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser. J'avais besoin d'elle, de plus en plus.

Je me garai près du perron et attendis, m'abstenant de verrouiller les portières, conscient que, malgré qu'elle m'ait clairement affirmé le contraire, elle ne m'appartenait pas.

- Bella…

- Je veux la vérité, m'interrompit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

J'allai regarder en elle, savoir ce qu'elle pensait en cette instant mais elle me devança et baissa la tête. Si je refusai, elle partirait. Etais-je capable de tout détruire pour quelques heures de plus passé avec elle? Parce que je savais que oui, je restai silencieux. Cette vérité me brulait les lèvres.

Elle hésita puis sortit violement de la voiture, trébucha et enfin claqua la porte.

- Je vis dans un nids de vampire, un d'eux a tenté de te tuer, mais tu n'es pas au courant, une autre t'a sauvé la vie à deux reprises et enfin la forêt grouille de bestioles dont tu n'as jamais osé imaginer l'existence, maugréai-je une fois seul dans la voiture. Sauve ta peau, reste dans l'ignorance, pestai je en démarrant au quart de tour.

Je rejoignis la route, roulant à vive allure, me fichant comme de l'an 40 des limitations de vitesse cerclées de rouge dans les panneaux rond. Je n'avais qu'une envie, les dégommer. Peut être alors ma rage se serait-elle calmée, celle que je contenais à longueur de temps, redoutant qu'elle explose un jour. Cette colère venait des gens qui m'entourait, de tout ce que j'aurais préféré ignorer et de cet horrible télépathie dont j'avais hérité. Je me dégoutais. Ce masque que je m'étais façonné si longtemps tombait inexorablement, me faisant perdre le contrôle du reste de ma vie, de mes humeurs et de mes émotions. Pendant des années j'avais caché ce visage malade que tout le monde plaignait sans pour autant me fondre à la masse et j'évitais d'affronter leurs regards pour ne pas être confronté à la réalité. J'étais mourant. Différent et seul.

Puis Bella était entrée dans ma vie. Voila, ca me revenait. C'était dans cette période que j'avais recommencé le traitement. Deux semaines avant qu'elle me propose ce repas à la cafeteria. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle que je m'étais senti comme tout le monde. J'avais ensuite haïs Jessica pour lui avoir tout dévoilé. J'avais alors pensé qu'il m'était impossible de continuer à la fréquenter, pourtant je n'avais pu m'en empêcher, peut être à cause de toutes ces petites manies qui m'attiraient chez elle.

Non c'était autre chose. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait. Ca n'était jamais arrivé. Qui aime un mourant? M'imposais cette vision pessimiste ne m'aiderait pas à calmer ma colère.

Non, en vérité je l'aimais depuis ce jour où elle avait réussi à me donner une raison de vivre alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir. Comme traitement, elle m'avait offert son amour.

Je ralenti lorsque j'atteignis la villa luxuriante.

A peine eus je franchi le seuil de la porte qu'Alice m'accueillit les bras ouverts. Elle me serra au point de me bloquer la respiration et me fit face en sautillant. Vraiment, son comportement me dépassait quelques fois.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais inquiète!

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

- Dès lors que tu as franchi leur territoire, je n'ai plus rien vu! Murmura-t-elle horrifiée.

- Tu me surveilles? Fis je hilare

- Non, je veille, nuance, rectifia-t-elle en levant un doigt

Je répondis par un bref sourire pendant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Je t'ai vu en colère. Que s'est il passé là bas? Et Bella? Elle va bien j'espère.

Ses questions m'assaillirent mais je n'eus le temps de répondre à aucune d'elle car ses yeux se figèrent dans leurs orbites et elle m'apprit elle-même ce qu'elle avait voulu savoir.

- Elle va mal! Edward, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? S'écria-t-elle en affichant une mine contrariée.

- Comment ca elle va mal? M'enqui je en saisissant ses épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

Nous étions toujours sur le pas de la porte et le pire aurait été que Jasper rentre à ce moment là. Il m'aurait probablement explosé contre un mur pour avoir seulement osé toucher Alice.

- Elle pleure! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Répéta-t-elle, réellement touchée par la peine de Bella, surement autant qu'elle me touchait.

Je savais qu'Alice était étrangement attachée à elle pour l'avoir vu dans ses bras, heureuse et très amie. De la même manière qu'elle m'avait vu, les égalant en force et en beauté.

- J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour vous! Tu crois que j'aime lui mentir en permanence? D'accord, je te dois sa vie mais elle pense te la devoir aussi et ca…elle est plus perspicace qu'on ne le pense c'est…et merde! Elle pleure! Lâchai je de nouveau envahi par cette rage incontrôlable.

Elle m'observait, immobile, pendant que, moi-même, voyait sa vision. Bella, assise en tailleur sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans ses mains alors que ses épaules étaient prise de secousse, signe qu'elle sanglotait. Cette image me brisa.

- Edward…

- Quoi? Crachai je

- Elle cherche et ne va pas tarder à trouver, souffla-t-elle

Je soupirai puis parti m'assoir sur une marche des escaliers. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre qu'on m'avait autorisé à rester vivant uniquement pour elle, que j'avais choisi de demeurer encore faible et malade quelquee temps pour elle. Si Bella était susceptible d'avoir des soupçons, je n'aurais plus le choix.

Les Cullen m'avaient accordé cette faveur car ils regrettaient tous leurs vies passés et refusaient que je rate la moindre expérience, qu'elle fut infime ou non, tant que j'en aurais encore l'occasion. Rosalie, en revanche n'était clairement pas de cette avis. Selon elle, Bella n'était qu'une humaine insignifiante et fragile qui risquait de briser tout ce qu'ils avaient bâti. Si elle tenait tant à ma transformation, ce n'était pas par attachement, mais pour tenir leur véritable identité en sureté. Que je meure ne lui posait aucun soucis non plus. Mais elle avait fait une chose que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais et à cause de quoi je l'exécrai.

- Laisse…laisse moi réfléchir, conclu je en me relevant.

Elle hocha gravement la tête puis je grimpai à l'étage, au seul endroit qui m'était familier et rassurant. Ma chambre. J'ignorais où était parti le reste de la famille, mais je devinai sans mal qu'un nouvel arrivant au sang frais dans les rangs éveillait facilement l'appétit. Leurs chasses devaient être plus nombreuses. J'aurais dû être terrifié à l'idée de vivre avec des buveurs de sang, mais en vérité, je les trouvais trop… humain pour voir en eux des monstres sanguinaires. Humain lors de nos conversations du moins car dans les moments où la maison devenait un musée sculptural, silencieux, flippant en somme, j'avais réellement envi de m'enfuir sur le champ.

Une douleur à l'estomac me prit de cour et je m'affalai brutalement sur le lit. En quelques secondes, Alice fut dans la chambre, assise à mes cotés.

-Ca va passer, me rassura-t-elle

Et je savais que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. C'était tellement fréquent que je m'y étais habitué. Ca ne m'empêchait pas de me tordre de douleur et de pousser des grognements sourds. Ce genre d'incident était arrivé une fois devant Bella et m'avait paru interminable. Elle avait eu tellement peur que je m'étais promis de ne jamais laisser une telle chose se reproduire.

- Bientôt? soufflai je en grimaçant

- A peine trente secondes.

Je patientai, laissant échapper toutes sortes d'injures probablement audible pour la brunette. Quand les trentes secondes s'écoulèrent je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux. Enfin, aussi bien que puisse se sentir un malade du moins.

- Tu…tu es capable de savoir quand…

Je ne fini pas ma phrase, comprenant où je voulais venir, elle hocha tristement la tête.

- Quand? M'enqui je aussitôt

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, répondit elle

Inutile pour moi d'espérer en apprendre plus. Elle se releva et sortit sans un mot de la pièce. Je fermai la porte derrière elle pour m'enfermer dans mes réflexions et solutions. En fin de compte, le plus important n'était pas de savoir combien de temps il me restait, mais plutôt combien de temps Bella mettrait pour trouver ses réponses, ce qui ne me facilitait pas la tâche.

Je regardai rapidement l'heure. 16h A peine. L'idée m'effleura de retourner chez elle pour l'implorer de me laisser entrer, mais je la chassa, conscient que je devais lui laisser un minimum de liberté.

Un Coup violent sur ma porte me fit sursauter.

- Tout le monde au salon, ordonna une voix détestable.

Je ne répondi pas et ouvris brusquement la porte. La blonde arrogante et sculpturale était immobile devant moi et ses yeux noirs haineux me toisèrent. Je soutin fermement son regard, même si ne pas être effrayé relevait de l'impossible. J'avais juste envi d'être assez fort pour lui écraser la tête contre le mur. Elle avança d'un pas vers moi et au même moment, Alice apparu dans mon champ de vision, derrière la vipère.

- Rosalie! S'écria-t-elle. N'y compte même pas.

L'intéressé poussa un grognement sourd et descendis sans un regard pour sa sœur.

- Ne la provoque pas Edward, me morigéna-t-elle

Si j'avais rêvé d'écraser la tête de Rosalie, elle pouvait me démembrer sans difficulté.

Tout le monde était réuni autour de la fameuse table « des réunions de famille » et attendait sagement mon arrivée. L'impression d'être face à un musée de cire refit surface. Jasper observait attentivement Alice qui s'assit à ses cotés, Emmet, un bras sur les épaules de Rosalie lui conseillait de se calmer et en enfin, Esmée gardait un œil attentif ainsi qu'attendri sur tout ce petit monde. Quant à Carlisle, on aurait dit à son expression qu'il élaborait un plan de bataille dans sa tête, cette dernière baissée, sourcils fronçés.

Je pris place entre Esmée et lui. .

- Nous devons mettre les choses au clair avant qu'elles ne dégénèrent, commença d'entrée Carlisle. Nous sommes tous conscients que cette cohabitation est risquée et inutile de la rendre davantage difficile, rajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu vers Rosalie.

« Que les choses soient claires: Edward fait parti de la famille.

Sur ses derniers mots, l'extralucide prit la parole.

- Que fait on pour Bella?

- Elle n'est au courant de rien n'est-ce pas? L'interrogea son père

- Pour le moment! S'emporta Rosalie sans laisser le temps à sa sœur de répondre.

- Rose, chuchota Emmet en serrant son étreinte de fer autour d'elle.

- Si elle se pose aujourd'hui des questions, c'est à cause d'un simple accident, fit Esmée pour prendre la défense de Bella.

- Un simple accident, répéta la blonde en sifflant, non sans un regard vers Alice.

- Tu préférerais que je la laisse mourir peut être? Se défendit cette dernière

Je senti une bouffé de détente envahir la pièce puis lançai un œil furtif vers Jasper.

- Tu n'as pas en t'en vouloir de ce que tu as fait, la rassura Carlisle.

Je plongeai dans les prunelles ocres d'Alice. Elle l'avait sauvé car, si Bella avait péri dans cette accident, je n'aurais eu aucune raison de continuer d'exister éternellement. Elle aurait perdu son futur frère et sa future meilleure amie en même temps.

- Edward, reprit-il. Je tenais à t'informer que tes papiers d'adoption étaient signés. J'ai fait en sorte d'en finir rapidement avec cette paperasse car dans quelques années elle ne nous sera plus d'aucune utilité. Ecoute, j'aimerais reparler avec toi de cette décision. Il n'y aura aucun retour possible en arrière.

J'acquiesçai. Il était nécessaire de m'expliquer comment se déroulerait cette nouvelle… vie.

- Autre chose, continua Carlisle. Rose, ne t'approche plus de Bella s'il te plait.

Je serrai les dents en repensant à cette nuit où elle avait pénétré chez elle, sans prévenir qui que se soit, dans l'intention de la faire disparaitre définitivement. Alice avait alors vu ses intentions et avait couru chez Bella pour l'en empêcher.

Plus tard, j'avais moi-même lu dans les pensées de celle-ci pour découvrir qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de se lever dans la nuit pour descendre dans sa cuisine. Mais si elle était restée dans son lit cette nuit là, Rosalie l'aurait eu sous la main et Alice ne serait jamais arrivée à temps.

Depuis, toute trace de sympathie pour la blonde misanthrope c'était envolé.

- J'aimerais savoir un truc, se manifesta Emmet. Quand aurons nous l'occasion de régler son compte au nouveau né qui se balade dans Forks?

Celui qui avait tué ma tante. J'aurais aimé être assez fort pour le massacrer aussi.

- Il est repartie à Seattle il y a deux heures, nous apprit Alice.

Emmet eut presque l'air déçu.

J'étais monté sous la demande de Carlisle car ils avaient tous besoin de parler d'autres détails qui ne me concernaient pas encore. Leur réserve de sang par exemple, au cas où un départ précipité s'imposait à cause de ma « mort » subite. Je frissonnai à cette idée.

Je m'étais progressivement assoupi sur mon lit pour finalement me réveiller quatre heures plus tard et ne plus retrouver le sommeil. Je n'avais ni envie de mangé, ni envie de dormir, seulement besoin de la voir, tout de suite. Je tournai une heure dans mon lit, pris de nouvelles angoisses et d'agacement, quand Alice rentra sans frapper dans ma chambre.

- Va la rejoindre, m'ordonna-t-elle simplement

- Pardon?

- J'en ai assez de la voir remuer avec le téléphone à la main en pesant le pour et le contre. Elle change constamment d'avis, tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est frustrant! Je la vois au téléphone avec toi et quelques secondes plus tard, elle dort d'un sommeil agitait. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, elle non plus.

Son monologue me laissa pantois, cependant, inutile de me le faire répéter. Je me levai, encore tout habillé et m'immobilisai devant elle.

- Elle m'ouvrira?

- Hm….Oui…. Non…. Oui….

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Merci Alice.

Je sorti pour la laisser seule dans ma chambre.

Je salivai d'avance devant la Volvo et la vitesse ahurissante qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à m'offrir.


	13. Déclaration

* * *

**Chapitre 13. Déclaration**

**

* * *

  
**

**POV Bella**

J'n'en pouvais plus! Sortir de cette voiture aussi précipitamment avait surement été l'idée la plus stupide qui m'étais venu à l'esprit. Seulement, j'avais refusé de cédé à ses plaisanteries, à ses sourires joyeux et à ses lèvres horriblement tentantes. Je voulais la vérité et j'avais voulu lui prouvé que j'étais capable de me privé de lui pour l'obtenir.

Je me trouvais maintenant bêtement sur mon lit, incapable de trouvé la détermination dont j'avais besoin pour ne pas regretté cette privation. Mon téléphone portable à la main, un doigt posé sur le premier chiffre de son numéro, je pesais le pour et le contre. Cinq fois exactement, j'avais été sur le point de l'appeler, mais m'étais instantanément arrêté sur l'avant dernier chiffre et ce petit jeu me fatiguait maintenant.

Je ne voulais pas lui cédé.

J'allais lui cédé.

Je composai rapidement les chiffres, mais mon téléphone sonna à cette instant.

Ma mère. Je décrochai

- Allo?

- Pardon ma chérie, j'ai eu un petit contre temps, je ne te réveille pas j'espère? S'enquis t-elle.

- Non, pas de risque, maugréais je

- Ca ne vas pas? S'inquiéta-t-elle

- Si, si, tout vas bien

- Arrête, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, ria-t-elle. C'est-ce garçon?

Rien ne lui échappait.

- Oui, avouais je

- Vous vous êtes disputé?

- Pas tout à fait, mais c'est tout comme.

- Bella, les hommes sont comme ca, mais il reviennent vite tu sais, me rassura-t-elle

J'entendis quelqu'un contester derrière elle et m'esclaffa.

- Quoi que Phil puisse en dire, pouffa-t-elle en parlant à moitié dans le combiné. Ne t'inquiète pas, repris t-elle. Je suis certaine qu'il s'en mord les doigts à l'heure qu'il est!

Lui, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais moi, je les rongeais depuis des heurs.

Un bruit contre ma vitre me détourna de notre conversation quelque seconde, puis je n'y fit plus attention.

- Tu ne sors pas ce soir? Demanda Renée

- Non j'ai…

Quelque chose venait de percuter ma fenêtre. Je me levai du lit, méfiante pour m'approchai de celle-ci. Aucune branche d'arbre n'était assez proche pour taper contre. Je l'ouvris et regarda par-dessus.

- Bella? S'inquiéta ma mère

J'empêchai tout sourire de s'afficher sur mon visage et la moue contrarié que je tentai, tant bien que mal, d'y installer n'était sans doute pas convaincante.

- Euh… J'te rappelle, fit je sans cessé de fixé celui qui attendait en bas de ma fenêtre.

- C'est lui hein? J'en était sur! Lâcha-t-elle triomphante

- Bisous Maman!

Je raccrochai et réfléchie au meilleur moyen de lui faire croire que j'étais inflexible quant à mon objectif. Quel objectif? Je ne m'en souvenais plus.

- Il t'ont chassé? Le provoquais je

- Si je te dis que oui, tu me laissera monté? Répondit il doucement

- Charlie n'apprécierais pas

Piètre excuse, Charlie ronflait plus fort qu'un dromadaire. Il n'était que 20h30 pourtant.

Edward soupira puis se dirigea derrière la maison. Je le vis revenir par l'autre coté quelques minutes plus tard.

- J'n'ai pas trouvé l'échelle, déclara-t-il en réapparaissant sous ma fenêtre.

Le rire était vraiment difficile à contenir.

Soufflant fort, je refermai la fenêtre, tira les rideaux, histoire de remué un peu le couteau dans la plaie, puis descendis pour lui ouvrir. Une fois sur le perron, je lui lançai d'une voix désagréable:

- Ne fait pas de bruit et referme la porte.

Je revins aussitôt sur mes pas. Lui résister était devenu de plus en plus difficile. De retour dans ma chambre, j'entendis ses pas feutrés dans l'escalier puis vis la porte s'ouvrir discrètement pour se refermé en douceur sur Edward.

Sans un mots, il alla se callais au coin de la fenêtre, main dans les poches.

- Tu m'en veux, affirma-t-il

- Apprend moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, répondit je froidement

- Tu es terriblement belle, lâcha-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Je remarquai qu'il détaillé ma tenu très classe - vieux débardeur, short gris datant de mes 15 ans - et mes cheveux en batailles, remontés en queue de cheval au dessue de ma tête. J'eu le reflexe inutile de replié mes jambes sous mes bras.

- Très drôle, maugréais je

C'étais horrible. J'avais envi de l'attrapé par le colle de son T-shirt pour le ramené près de moi et j'avais réellement besoin de sa proximité. Cette distance me déplaisait, mais après tout, je n'avais pas fait en sorte qu'il en sois autrement pour le moment. Lorsque je m'aperçu que ses yeux avait été plongeaient dans les miens tout le long de mes rêveries, je baissais la tête rougissante. Pitié qu'il n'ai rien entendu!

- Bella, commença-t-il sérieusement. Il faut que tu me promette une chose.

J'attendis, curieuse.

- Ne cherche pas à savoir.

Je me redressai toute entière.

- Savoir quoi? Le questionnais je pour qu'il m'explique exactement où il venait en venir.

- Tout ce qui te parait sans réponse ces temps ci.

- Pourquoi? M'exclamais je, frustré.

- Fait moi confiance et ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait. Même si j'ai toute les raisons d'attiré ta colère, comprend qu'il y a certaine chose qui doivent resté secrète.

- Ca inclus Alice?

Il ne répondit pas. Alors il me croyait. Pire, il connaissait la vérité. Toute les réponses que j'attendais, il les détenait et en y réfléchissant bien, tout était directement relié à lui. Son comportement ambigüe envers Jacob et celui des Cullen, tout particulièrement celui d'Alice qui m'avais probablement sauvé. La réaction de mon ami n'avait été immédiate qu'en entendant le nom d'Edward. Masen, Cullen. Alors Jacob savait aussi.

Tout tournait autour des Cullen.

- Et si jamais je découvrais la vérité? M'enquis je

- Je partirai plus tôt que prévu, murmura-t-il

Je restai de marbre. Alors comme ca je devais choisir entre lui et la vérité? Il m'imposai un choix bien trop facile à prendre car il comptait beaucoup plus que toute ses questions sans réponses, pourtant, je ne comprenais pas en quoi cette histoire pouvait le toucher d'aussi près. Alors je réfléchirais sans doute encore à tout ca mais m'abstiendrais de chercher plus loin.

- Je suis censé toute ignorais c'est ca?

- C'est ca, confirma-t-il en détournant la tête.

Il avait sérieusement l'air de s'en vouloir.

- Bien.

J'avais accepté, simplement pour combler la distance qui nous séparait, aussi bien maintenant que généralement, lorsque les secrets troublaient notre relation. Vivre dans l'ignorance valait mieux que de vivre sans lui. Il resta silencieux, probablement fermé dans ses réflexions et dans sa culpabilité.

- Souhaite tu que je reparte? Je comprendrais, dit il en s'approchant de mon lit

Non!

Ma réaction fut immédiate, irréfléchie mais j'étais intimement convaincu que j'aurais été incapable de réagir autrement à sa suggestion. A genou sur le lit, je me redressai et pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'attirer vers le mien. Il n'émit aucune résistance aussi qu'il s'agenouillait face à moi, ses prunelles claires tentant de desseller ce que reflétaient les miennes. Ce duel de regard dura un bon moment avant qu'il ne ce décide à bouger. Ses doigts saisirent ma taille alors qu'il me faisait basculer vers l'arrière pour m'allonger sur le lit puis il bascula sur le coté sans cesser ses caresses sur mes hanches. Il s'accouda sur les draps et m'observa avec un regard plein de tendresse qui me bouleversa. Je rougis légèrement tendis qu'il collait ses lèvres sur ma gorge. Me blottissant contre lui, il me calla contre sa poitrine puis entrepris de me caresser le dos.

C'était tout simplement bon d'être là, avec lui et aucun secret, aucune maladie n'auraient pu changé cela.

- Tout ce passe tellement vite, chuchotais je en fermant les paupières

- Les choses s'accélèrent, admit-il.

- Il ne c'est pas produit que des événements agréables…

- Ce n'est pas une nouveauté pour moi, s'esclaffa-t-il sombrement

Il resserra sa prise autour de moi.

- Désormais ca le sera, lui promis je

Un silence apaisant s'installa cependant que je m'empêchai de dormir en espérant tenir éveillait toute la nuit. De temps en temps, je sentais ses doigts glissaient sur mon visage, tout en ronronnant intérieurement de sa présence chaude et réconfortante. Je sombrais peu à peu, calquant ma respiration à la sienne, bercé par les battements de son cœur qui me parvenait parfaitement tant j'étais serré contre lui. Puis ils devinrent plus rapides, moins régulier, jusqu'à ralentir complètement et enfin s'arrêtés.

Je me réveillai en sursaut et ma première pensés fut de chercher Edward. Sa main brulante se posa sur ma joue.

- Bella?

Je pris sa main et la serra, hanté par le bruit des battements devenu un instant inexistant alors que je comprenais qu'encore une fois, le sommeil m'avait surpris.

- Je me suis endormis, soupirais je en lui cachant mes véritables angoissent.

- Tu as mal dormis la nuit dernière.

Ce n'étais pas une question.

- Et toi? Je suis certaine que tu manque de sommeil, le provoquais je

- Serais-tu télépathe? Pouffa-t-il

- J'avoue que ca serais assez tentant, dis je plus sérieusement

Voir ce qui se passe dans la tête de certaine personne devait être assez distrayant, intriguant. Mais j'en userais plus que nécessaire.

- Ca serais plutôt un lourd fardeau dont tu serais heureuse de te débarrassé, m'assura-t-il, en connaissance de cause probablement.

- Je trouve ca…étrange et….impossible. Depuis combien de temps es tu…?

- Depuis toujours mais disons que c'est arrivé assez subitement. C'est là, en toi, tu le sens et puis un beau matin, tu répond aux questions silencieuses de gens alors que tu n'a que 13 ans. C'est vraiment angoissant, souffla-t-il

- Angoissant? Relevais je

- Il y a énormément de choses qui ne doivent pas être su… Tu ne serai probablement pas ravi de savoir tout ce que j'ai appris à ton sujet en un seul regard.

Je me pinçai la lèvre inferieur en remémorant tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre de compromettant. La liste était longue.

- Ce n'est pas juste, me plaignis je. Je n'en sais pas autant sur toi moi.

- Tu en sais bien plus que la plus part des gens de cette ville, m'assura-t-il

- Tu as toujours vécu à Forks? Commençais je

Il ris, m'éloigna de lui pour m'observé. C'étais idiot, mais je voulais le connaitre par cœur.

- Bien, soupira-t-il.

Ce relevant, il me priva de son étreinte chaleureuse pour s'étendre sur le dos, main derrière la tête. Je me retournai aussitôt sur le flanc et regardai son visage parfait, figé dans une expression détendu et paisible. Du bout des doigts, je caressai le contour de ses lèvres quand ses prunelles me fixèrent.

- Ma réponse t'intéresse t-elle toujours?

- Je t'écoute, fit je en me rabattant sur les courbes de sa mâchoire.

Il ne dit rien aussi que je sentais son regard sur moi. Toute mon attention était reporté sur son visage, immortalisant chaque détails dans mon esprit pour n'en oublier aucun. Il m'était énormément difficile de me dire que tout ce que je désirais ancré au fond de moi disparaitrais un jour pour me laissé impitoyablement avec le souvenir de son visage.

- Bella…

Ses yeux c'étaient voilés à la vu des miens et de ce qu'ils transparaissaient.

- Tu ne m'a pas répondu, lui reprochais je gentiment pour le détourner de mes sombres pensées.

Il sourit

- Je suis arrivé à Forks il y a cinq ans. J'avais toujours vécu à Jacksonville mais mes parents préféré le calme qu'offrait les petites villes.

- Ils savaient pour…enfin que tu étais télépathe, l'interrogeais je en triturant le colle de son T-shirt, évitant de croiser son regard.

- Non, ils avaient déjà assez de mal à vivre normalement pour qu'il n'apprennent que leur fils étaient bizarre.

_Tu n'es pas bizarre! _Pensais je en levant la tête vers lui

- Oh! Non, bien sur! Comme ci entendre ce que tu pense en ce moment même était la chose la plus normal qui sois, ria-t-il

Je haussai les épaules

_D'un certain point de vu, c'est assez pratique et silencieux._

Je me penchai sur lui. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Qu'avait il en tête? Avais-je pensé à quelque chose de compromettant?

- Quoi? M'empourprais je

- Tu es….

Un bruit dans le couloir l'interrompit. Nous nous regardâmes, en alerte. Charlie? Si il découvrait qu'Edward était ici, je pouvais être sur d'être séquestré pendant des mois.

- C'est lui? Lui soufflais je

- Comment veux tu que je le sache?

Il se leva aussi que les bruits de pas s'intensifiaient vers ma chambre et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre

- N'y pense même pas! Le prévins je en me redressant

Il se baissa ensuite pour évaluer la place qu'il y avait sous le lit puis me regarda, derechef.

- Vas y! lui intimais je

Pendant qu'il s'engouffrai dessous, je rabattis la couverture après son passage et m'installa, l'air de rien, sur mon lit.

- Bella? Tu dors? Entendis je mon père derrière la porte

- Oui…. Enfin non… balbutiais je, le cœur battant

- Je peux entré?

- Bella…. Murmura Edward

- Chut! Oui, entre Papa, dit je ensuite à Charlie

Mon sourire lorsqu'il entra devait être un tantinet trop tendu car il m'observa, un sourcil levé.

- Je t'ai entendu parlé…. Commença-t-il

- J'étais…. J'étais au téléphone avec Renée, lui mentis je en rougissant

- Bien. Comment vas t'elle?

S'il voulait entamé la discussion, ce n'étais pas vraiment le bon moment pour le faire, cependant je répondis en mettant mes piètres talents de menteuse à l'œuvre.

- Très bien. Elle va emménager à Jacksonville et… elle m'a même proposé de partir avec elle.

J'eu une pensé pour le jeune homme sous mon lit, curieuse de savoir si il l'avait lu dans mes pensées ou non, mais j'espérais surtout qu'il n'était pas été en train de douté de ma réponse en ce moment même.

- Oh, fit Charlie, mains dans les poches de son pyjama gris, tête baissé. Alors tu compte me privé de ta cuisine très bientôt n'est-ce pas? S'esclaffa-t-il gêné par ses élans de père inquiet.

- Je lui ai répondu que je voulais resté à Forks.

Il redressa la tête, surpris et perplexe, tout comme l'avais été ma mère quand je lui avait appris que je désirais continué de vivre à Forks.

- Tu es sérieuse? Enfin, je veux dire…. Je sais que tu n'a jamais vraiment aimer cette ville alors…

- Je suis bien ici, je me suis habitué, rétorquais je en haussant les épaules

Il hocha la tête pensif avec cette même expression hébété sur le visage.

- Alors… temps mieux! Tu peux resté ici aussi longtemps que tu le désirera, tant que tu t'y sens à l'aise.

- Merci Papa.

Il hésita un instant, s'apprêtant à partir, revenant sur ses pas pour finalement me lançais un bref « bonne nuit » auquel je répondis pas un hochement de tête. J'aimais quand Charlie ne s'attardait pas sur de veine question auquel je n'aurais même pas pu répondre du genre « tu es sur qu'il n'y as pas autre chose? ». Ca aurait été vraiment gênant de devoir lui répondre.

J'attendis que la porte de sa chambre claque pour soupirer de soulagement.

- Edward? Appelais je doucement

Il ne répondit pas alors je paniquai, comme lorsque son cœur c'étais arrêté. Je me précipitai par terre pour levé le drap qui pendait du lit et le découvris, allongeais sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts qu'ils leva sur moi cependant que je baissais les miens

- Sort de la dessous, soupirais je, soulagé.

Il obéis puis s'assit silencieusement sur ma couche.

- Tu ne vas pas partir n'est-ce pas? Murmura-t-il

- Bien sur que non! M'indignais je. Tu as bien entendu.

- oui, acquiesça-t-il

Je ne su quoi dire, prise au dépourvu par sa réaction. Je décidai de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Tu as plein de poussière, riais je en époussetant de la mains son T-shirt

- Bella

Je levai la tête vers lui et il plongea ses émeraudes éclatantes dans mes prunelles. Qu'essayait-il de lire?

- Tu ne me fait pas confiance? Lui demandais je, irrité

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en interrompant notre échange « télépathique », ayant probablement vu la preuve que je n'avais pas mentis quant à ma discision de rester à Forks.

- C'est très gênant tu sais, lui reprochais je en poursuivant le dépoussiérage de son T-shirt

- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admiré tes beaux yeux, s'esclaffa-t-il en attrapant ma main

Je fermai les paupières.

- Ha oui?

- Tu ne tiendra pas, me provoqua-t-il en caressant mon bras

- Tu crois?

Je l'entendis étouffais un rire puis sentis ses lèvres s'abattre sur ma nuque pendant qu'une de ses mains chatouillait mes cotes, ma taille pour finir leur trajets dans mon dos. Il me serra contre lui et me chatouilla tellement que je ne pu m'empêchai de rire.

- Edward arrête! Suppliais je les yeux toujours clos, pendant qu'il m'allongeait

- Ouvre les yeux.

- On appelle ca du chantage! Sa suffit! Pouffais je en me tortillant dans tout les sens

- Je sais et tu vas vite cédé.

Il imita un rire diabolique et, comme il l'avait prédis, j'ouvris les yeux alors que les siens m'observaient, triomphant.

_Je t'aime, _pensais je

- Moi aussi et tu n'imagine même pas à quel point, susurra-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

**

* * *

**

**Scène Bonus**

**Et si Edward avait essayé de grimper par la fenètre?**

Il observa la fenêtre, sourcils fronçait et quand il posa ses mains contre le mur de la maison, je compris ce qu'il préparait.

- Edward! Soufflais je

M'ignorant, il posa un pied sur une fissure puis entrepris de grimper jusqu'à ma fenêtre.

- Arrête ca! Ordonnais je en me penchant au maximum

Voyant qu'il ne m'écoutait pas, je ruminai en tapant sur le rebord de ma fenêtre.

- J'ai des voisins j'te signal!

- Tu n'aurais pas plutôt une échelle? Se serai vraiment avec plaisir, murmura-t-il, essoufflé par l'effort

- Oui, toujours sur moi, ironisais je, un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

Il étouffa un rire jusqu'à ce que ses doigts glissent sur une prise. Même si il n'étais pas encore assez haut pour se blessé, je hoquetai de frayeur.

- Tu sais , je suis… désolé… Bella, commença-t-il en soufflant fort pendant qu'il se raccrochait à une large fissure.

Pour le coup, je regrettai que la maison de Charlie n'eu pas été plus délabré pour lui offrir plus de prise sur la paroi.

- Descend et viens me le dire en face! Le suppliais je

- Tu ne m'ouvrira pas.

- Je te jure que si!

Ses mains glissèrent, tentant de se rattrapé au mur mais il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Edward! M'écriais je d'une faible voix en m'accrochant fermement à la fenêtre, cédant à la panique.

Il ne bougeai plus, allongé sur le sol. Je partis au quart de tour, dévalant les escalier, inconsciente du bruit que je faisais puis ouvrit précipitamment la porte. J'eu un violent sursaut lorsque je le découvris juste derrière.

Je refermai aussitôt la porte.

- J'te l'avais dit, l'entendis je de l'autre coté

Je la rouvris et afficha ma mine la plus colérique.

- C'était stupide de ta part de…. Tu n'aurais jamais dû…. Plus jamais….

Je bredouillai, pitoyablement, constatant à quel point j'étais faible devant lui quand il me pris au dépourvu et me saisi par la taille pour m'embrassé.

Mon charabia n'avais pas eu l'air de l'atteindre, et j'en fut bien heureuse pour le coup.


	14. Complicité

* * *

**Chapitre 14. Complicité**

* * *

Ses bras avaient bercés une partie du sommeil que je n'aurais sans doute jamais trouvé sans lui. Nous avions parlé jusqu'à très tard, m'étais enquis des détails qui avaient marqué sa vie, même les plus infimes pour apprendre que, dès que l'âge avait donné aux enfants qu'il côtoyait assez de réflexion pour comprendre ce qu'implique une telle maladie, il avait passé son enfance seul. C'est ainsi que c'était forgé ce masque solitaire et impassible. Lorsqu'Edward mentionnait ses parents, ce n'étais que pour en faire l'éloge ou comptait les plus beaux moments qu'ils avaient pu vivre et jamais il n'évoqua leurs états, probablement par respect pour eux. Alors quand mon tour fut venu, je lui parlais de ma mère aimante aux manières extravagantes et délurés puis de son nouveau petit ami, Phil. Joueur de baseball « presque » accomplie. Je m'étais endormis contre lui sans réfléchir à la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour partir d'ici où à la réaction de Charlie si il nous découvrait tout deux dans mon lit.

Mes rêves désagréable disparurent et à aucun moment, son cœur ne cessa de battre.

A mon réveille, mes doigts brulèrent de son absence alors que je redoutais déjà avoir rêvé cette soirée mais comme pour calmé mes interrogations, un mots trainait à la place d'Edward. De sa belle écriture était inscrit sur un post it:

_Si tu accepte de posé une échelle, je reviendrais se soir._

_Si tu refuse, j'attendrais devant ta porte._

_Merci pour cette nuit_

_Je t'aime._

Je souriais bêtement, relisant la note une bonne dizaine de fois, m'acharnant sur chaque mots pour me convaincre qu'ils n'étaient pas pur produit de mon imagination.

Ce soir. Pourquoi pas dans l'après midi? Non. Il devait être occupé ou avait simplement besoin de resté seul, inutile de joué les impatientes encombrante.

J'avais donc passé ma journée plongé dans mes livres de cours puis avait mis une lessive en route avant de préparé longuement le repas que Charlie eu l'air d'apprécier. Une journée sans Edward. Ce qui me paraissait naturel une semaine en arrière, me semblait impossible aujourd'hui mais je pensais à la soirée qui m'attendait. Le dimanche soir, Charlie se couchait de bonne heure généralement, ce qui me permettrait d'installé discrètement l'échelle. Je me surpris à trouvé une certaine excitation à le voir s'infiltrés secrètement dans ma chambre.

Mettant quelque lessive en route, je laissais mon esprit vagabondé vers la veille au soir. Charlie surpris mon sourire beat.

- Tout vas bien Bella, s'enquis t-il en passant devant la salle de bain pendant que je sifflotait en vidant la corbeille de linge sale.

- Oui, très bien, répondis je simplement en cessant mes sifflements.

- Tu n'a rien prévu aujourd'hui?

- Non, je reste m'occuper un peu de la maison, et toi?

- Rien non plus.

Il repartis ensuite à ses occupations. Je repris mes sifflements.

J'évitais de me rabâché mon accident, abandonnant ma quête de la vérité. En revanche, je me promis de revoir Jacob, histoire qu'il explique son comportement.

Il devait être 18 heurs lorsque je m'assis, l'air de rien, à coté de mon père qui venait de terminé son assiette et regardait maintenant les informations à la télé. J'attendais patiemment que ses paupières s'alourdissent jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de ce couché. Je ne fis attention à ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran que lorsque le présentateur parla de nouveau meurtre commis à Seattle alors que je sentais également l'intérêt de mon père s'éveiller. Ce matin, le corps d'un jeune femme avait été retrouvé, impeccable, sans aucune trace de coup. Ca correspondait parfaitement à ce que m'avait raconté Charlie quelque jour plus tôt. Je guettais sa réaction quand il éteignis la télé et se leva en soupirant.

- Je monte me coucher

- Déjà? Fit je en faisant l'innocente.

- Je commence très tôt demain matin. Bonne nuit, me lança-t-il en grimpant les marches.

Je trouvais Charlie éteint ses derniers temps, non qu'il soit d'un naturel bavard mais en temps normal ses discours sarcastiques installer une bonne ambiance et nous rions plus souvent dans ses moments là. Je soupçonnais son travaille de le mettre dans cette états et je savais que cette affaire de meurtre le touché particulièrement. Je restai un instant sur le canapé, pensive, préoccupé par le comportement de Charlie. Je ne pouvais qu'espérais que cette affaire soit classait aussi vite que possible.

Je sortis de la maison, à la recherche d'une échelle puis entrepris de fouiller le garage poussiéreux où mon père entassait tout son bazar comme de vieux outils de jardinages datant probablement du départ de ma mère et un vieux sofa en cuire usés. De tout ce brique-à-braque je pu ressortir une échelle assez haute pour atteindre ma fenêtre. Je repartis, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, la posait contre le mur de la maison. Un coup d'œil au alentour pour m'assurais qu'aucun voisin ne m'épiés avant de grimper, inconsciente de ma maladresse légendaire. Je regagnais ma fenêtre en l'enjambant, relisant soudain la hauteur. Le plus dure restait à faire maintenant. Attendre.

Je m'allongeai, espérant m'endormir pour ne pas voir le temps passé alors que j'aurais voulu l'arrêté à d'autre moment. Impatience est incompatible avec sommeil, et mes paupières avaient beau être closes, je restai parfaitement consciente. Je pu crier victoire lorsqu'enfin, mon esprit commença à somnoler. Je n'entendais plus rien, plus aucun son ne s'infiltrés dans mon demi-sommeil.

Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve totalement seul.

Une ruelle déserte ce dessina, sombre, inquiétante. Une voix raisonna en écho contre les parois étroites des murs, tout aussi effrayante mais inidentifiable. Les jambes tremblante, J'avançai, au fur et à mesure qu'un écran géant apparaissait devant moi, rediffusant l'information des meurtres en série, tous inexplicable. Quand une femme aux teint livides, yeux grand ouvert figés dans une expression de terreur apparu. Elle était allongeait, immobile, dans ce qui me sembla être une foret.. Soudain, elle tourna ses prunelles vertes sur moi, me faisant tressaillir, mais je ne pouvais déjà plus bougé, comme prise au piège. Puis ses traits se changèrent en ceux que je connaissais par cœur. Edward. Je voulu crié, mais aucun son ne sortis et au même moment, une main brulante me saisis la gorge par derrière.

Je sursautai en retirant brusquement la main sur mon cou, le souffle court. Il me fallu un moment pour m'apercevoir qu'elle appartenait à Edward, qui avait l'air aussi effrayait que moi. Nous étions tout deux sur mon lit et la ruelle avait disparu.

Je soupirai.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Edward en se rapprochant doucement.

- Ce n'est rien j'ai juste….

- Fais un cauchemar, oui je viens de voir ca.

Je hoquetai. Mes pensées, ensuite mes rêves et mes cauchemars. Ne pouvait il pas laissé mon esprit tranquille?

- Je n'y avais pas réfléchis mais finalement ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée de laisser la fenêtre ouverte, surtout quand il y a une échelle juste dessous, reprit il

Je haussai les épaules, me remettant peu à peu de mes émotions.

- Si j'évite de m'endormir, je ne vois aucun problème, contestais je

Il eu l'air de réfléchir, puis acquiesça. Etonnant. J'avais réussi à le convaincre aussi rapidement.

- J'enlèverai l'échelle en repartant cette nuit, dit il alors qu'il m'enfermai déjà dans l'étau de ses bras.

- Je le remettrai demain matin, répondis je en souriant

- Aurais je encore le droit de rentré par la porte? S'esclaffa-t-il

- Rien n'est moins sur.

Et en effet, il n'utilisa jamais la porte pour rentré. Il apparaissait un soir sur deux à ma fenêtre et repartais une fois que je fusse endormir en prenant soin de fermait la fenêtre avant de replacé l'échelle au garage. Alors que je pensais le voir extenué la journée par ses nuits passés chez moi où il jouait les insomniaque, je le retrouvais largement moins cerné que moi en cours. D'ailleurs je retrouvais la Volvo rutilante garé devant chez moi tout les matins. Nous ne cachions pas notre relation et elle avait suscité pas mal de commérage les premiers jours mais je ne m'en souciais pas. J'étais juste heureuse d'être aussi souvent que possible avec lui. Bien sur, je redoutai sans arrêt ses malaises tant ils étaient rares, pour ne pas dire inexistant, mais je me doutais bien qu'il me cachait tout ce qui pouvait se produire chez les Cullen. Je n'avais pas remis les pied chez eux depuis, déjà parce qu'Edward ne m'en faisait jamais la proposition et ensuite parce que le comportement hostile de Rosalie et Jasper envers moi m'effrayait.

Les jours passaient, inévitablement et je perdais peu à peu le contrôle de ma peur inexorable de ce que je finirais pas perdre. J'en devenais presque insociable, ne voyant que très peu mes amis, ce que me reprochait Edward. Mais je lui rétorquai simplement que lui non plus ne côtoyais personne. Nous nous satisfaisions amplement de cette situation, le reste n'avait pas assez d'importance à mes yeux pour que j'y prête plus d'attention. Il me suffisait de posait les yeux sur lui pour comprendre que le monde s'effondrerait le jour où il n'en ferai plus partie. Mais ca, je n'y pensais pas. Du moins devant lui.

J'avais également remarqué le comportement attachant d'Alice accroitre au fil des jours, si bien qu'elle devint une amie, aussi étrange que cela m'avait paru car depuis l'accident j'avais fait en sorte de ne pas me montré trop curieuse et donc avait voulu gardé mes distance avec elle. Impossible cependant. D'abord, elle soutenait Edward plus que quiconque dans la famille, ensuite elle ne cessait de me proposé des sortis Shoping et autre que je ne pouvais refusé. Le plus agaçant, était qu'elle finissait toujours par m'offrir des vêtements hors de prix.

Aujourd'hui, elle m'avait proposé de faire un tour dans les boutiques de Portland. Cette fois ci j'avais eu choix entre la séquestration d'Edward chez lui et un nouveau Jeans et comme j'étais certaine qu'elle en était capable, j'avais accepté. Je l'attendais sagement devant chez moi, guettant l'instant où elle m'appellerai pour annulé. Mais c'étais peine perdu. Une voiture déboula dans l'allé et d'ici je pu voir le visage enjoué de la conductrice. Elle stoppa net devant moi et je grimpai non sans un soupire.

- Je suis ravis de te voir moi aussi, ricana-t-elle devant ma mine déconfite.

Elle roula doucement jusqu'à atteindre la route. Je lui lançais un regard perplexe. Nous roulions à une lenteur excessivement lente, à coté, ma Chevrolet avait des allures de Formule 1.

- Edward me tuerait si il t'arrivait quoi que soit, m'expliqua-t-elle

Ce qui me ramenait encore et toujours à l'accident. Bien sur je ne dis pas un mots à ce sujet puisqu'il en était ainsi désormais.

- Je comprend tout à fait ton empressement à faire les magasins, badina-t-elle

- Mais sans doute pas celui de rentré, maugréais je

- Tu n'a pas conscience de la chance que tu as de m'avoir, fit elle en considérant ma tenu.

Elle ne changeais pas de d'habitude. Jeans, chemisier. Sa robe beige saillait sans doute mille fois mieux à son corps sculptural et je l'aurais rendu affreuse en la portant, alors inutile pour moi d'imitait le style toujours parfait d'Alice.

- Promet moi de ne pas faire de folie, s'il te plait, la priais je

Elle eu le petit rire cristallin qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Celui qui tintait impitoyablement à mes oreilles tout les jours. Comment un être si petit pouvait il être aussi agaçant tout en restant attachant? Car je m'étais indéniablement attaché à ce petit lutin malicieux et quand bien même il m'était interdit de repensé au jour de mon accident, je savais au fond de moi que ce jour là, elle m'avait sauvé la vie.

Après une heure de route silencieuse à 30 km/h, nous arrivâmes enfin en ville. Les raisons qui me poussait à y aller ne me réjouissait pas en revanche. J'avais appris à connaitre Alice. Si je ne repartait pas avec un nouveau dressing sous le bras, elle ne serais pas entièrement satisfaite mais j'appréciais tout de même le temps qu'elle nous consacré. Je devais avoué que ces sortis était agréable.

- Parfait! Trépigna-t-elle en s'extirpant du véhicule

- Tu m'a promis! Lui rappelais je

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire malicieux

- Je n'ai rien promit du tout, contra-t-elle

Non, elle c'était contenté de rire. Je soupirai, la suivant sagement jusqu'à une boutique de vêtements tendis qu'elle marchait avec cette élégance naturel qui me donnait parfois des envi de m'enterré dans un trou. Rien n'étais plus complexant de marché près d'elle.

- Ici! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt une boutique à l'allure chic.

Un coup d'œil à la vitrine me fit hoqueter. Une robe rose pale - ou plutôt aurais je du dire un morceau de tissu - au froufrou imposant était explosait sur un mannequin et rien qu'au prix, j'appréhendais déjà les dépenses excessives de mon amie. A peine eussions nous poser le pied sur le sol luisant qu'une vendeuse se précipita à notre rencontre.

- Bonjours! Nous salua-t-elle poliment

- Bonjours, répondit Alice en la contournant tout en me prenant par la main.

Elle attendis d'être assez loin d'elle pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Un vrais vautour. Si tu tien à ton portefeuille, garde le dans ta poche.

J'étouffais un rire tendis qu'elle me guidait vers le rayon des jeans.

Je dû en essayant une bonne centaine au moins, passant par toute ces critiques, du « cette couleur ne te met pas en valeur » à « il ne fait pas assez ressortir tes yeux » pour qu'enfin elle soit satisfaite. Bien sur, elle avait choisis le plus cher.

- Alice, gémis je lorsqu'elle sortis une petite liasse de billet de son portefeuille pour payé sa folie du jour.

- Ca me fait plaisir! Se justifia-t-elle en embarquant le sac.

- Merci, soupirais je

J'allais me dirigé vers la voiture mais elle me retins par le bras.

- Hep Hep Hep! Où cours tu comme ca ma cher? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

- On avait dit seulement un pantalon, lui rappelais je

- Il te faut une tenu complète! Bella, tu ne m'échappera pas, alors reste tranquille, pouffa-t-elle

Je me retins de faire un caprice, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle rajouta:

- Tu vas voir, Edward va adorer!

- Je ne paye pas cher de sa peau si il ose dire le contraire, dit je acerbe

- Parfaitement! Et je ne paye pas cher de la tienne non plus si tu tente de t'échapper!

Elle me balada dans les boutiques les plus extravagantes et affriolantes, les plus hors de prix pour ressortir à chaque fois avec un sac sous le bras. D'une tenu, elle passa à une garde robe complète et j'eu un frisson en faisait le total des comptes. Elle m'avait pourris gâté.

- Quand repassera tu chez nous? Me demanda-t-elle soudain alors que nous faisions une pause dans un bar du coin.

- Pardon? Fit je ahuri

- Esmée aimerai beaucoup de revoir et Edward ne pourra éternellement pas grimper à ta fenêtre.

Je rougis un instant.

- Je ne pense pas que ma présence soit la bienvenu, répondis je

- Pourquoi ca?

- Et bien il y a…. Rosalie et… Jasper

- Ne te soucie pas de Rose, ca lui passera… un jour…. Mais Jasper ne te déteste pas tu sais.

Ce qui ne voulais pas dire qu'il m'appréciais. A l'instar de la bonde antipathique, le compagnon d'Alice ne m'inspirais pas vraiment confiance.

- Et puis Edward aimerai ca.

Pour autant, il ne me proposais jamais de passé. Je me doutais bien qu'il se lasserait un jour de venir presque tout les soir pour repartir tout les matins. En plus d'être fatiguant, c'étais gênant pour lui de s'introduire chez mon père sans jamais lui avoir adressé la parole.

- Il t'en a parlé? Me risquais je, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien lui raconté étant donné leur complicité.

- Il me parle de beaucoup de chose mais je ne t'apprendrais rien en t'en disant plus. Il n'a pas….quasiment, rectifia-t-elle, aucun secret pour toi.

Sa rectification avait engendrait un silence pesant car nous n'avions jamais discuté toute les deux du secret qui planait sur sa famille.

- Seul son bonheur m'importe, le reste n'a pas d'importance, tranchais je

- Il en est de même pour moi.

Je sirotai mon coca pendant qu'elle m'observais, n'ayant rien commandé. Je ne doutais plus de leur complicité et d'un certain point de vu, j'en était rassurais car je savais que pendant mon absence, quelqu'un était toujours là pour veillé sur lui.


	15. Privation

* * *

**Chapitre 15. Privation**

* * *

Il ne m'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'Alice souffrirait de la perte d'Edward. Leur affection mutuelle ne faisait qu'accroitre de jour, aussi vite que notre amour grandissait, indéniablement. Leur complicité n'échapper à personne et au bout de quelque mois, nous avions fini par nous réunir tout trois à la cafétéria pour faire table commune, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirait quelque commérage. Jessica cru même à un trio amoureux, ce qui me fit plus rire qu'autre chose.

- J'aimerai beaucoup que Bella passe le week end chez nous, dit Alice alors que nous étions à la cafétéria.

Son plateau était vide et elle ne mangeais pas, comme d'habitude mais j'avais appris à ne plus m'en étonner. A sa proposition, je m'étais figé tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward. Ce dernier eu une réaction semblable puis bafouilla quelque mots.

- Je…peut être… mais… pourquoi?

lui-même trouva son « pourquoi ?» hors de sens. Il n'avait probablement rien à répondre à cela.

Sa sœur leva les yeux aux ciels en soupirant.

- Edward, tu es irrécupérable.

- Et toi insensé, se défendit il. Tu sais très bien que….

- Je veux que Bella viennent chez nous ce week end. Point.

Nous restâmes tout deux interdit par son caprice. Venir chez eux ne me dérangeait pas, seulement si j'étais certaine de ne pas me faire massacrer du regard par Jasper et Rosalie. D'ailleurs, je les surpris en train de nous observer à l'autre bout du réfectoire, la mine impassible mais les sourcils fronçaient, comme ci il nous avait entendu et désapprouvais déjà cette visite.

- B… Bien, bredouilla-t-il

- Un peu plus et Bella aurait pu pensé que tu ne désirais pas sa présence, lui reprocha-t-elle

Il lui lança un regard peu amène tendis qu'elle lui souriait gentiment.

- Tu sais très bien que ca n'a rien à voir, maugréa-t-il

Elle ne faisait que le provoquer gentiment mais lui prenait ca trop à cœur.

- Je ne veux pas dérangé, dit je pareil à un couinement de souris

- Tout le monde sera ravi de te voir! Me rassura-t-elle

J'attendis qu'Edward se déride, contrarié de voir que la conversation avait pris une tournure aussi inattendu. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'énervé, au contraire, j'étais ravi de passé le week end avec lui. Je cru un instant qu'il ne voulais pas de moi chez lui, au même moment ses prunelles m'incendiaires.

- Bella! Ca me ferai énormément plaisir que tu accepte, me contredit-il

Je lui souriais timidement

- Alors je viendrai, répondit je

Alice trépignais déjà pendant qu'Edward et moi nous observions - ou plutôt qu'il observait mes pensées.

_Je te jure de rester tranquille. Leur secret n'a pas d'importance. Je veux juste être avec toi_, lui assurais je silencieusement.

Il hocha la tête puis me lança un clin d'œil que j'interprétai comme un commun-accord.

Tout ce passa très vite ensuite.

Je vis Alice se redressais alors que son visage se voilait, arborant une expression terrorisé. Au même moment Edward s'effondra sur le sol.

Non! Pas maintenant! Je bondis de ma chaise pour me précipité à ses cotés à la recherche de sa main, une peur atroce au ventre.

Alice s'empressa de sortir hors du réfectoire pour chercher de l'aide pendant que je l'appelais faiblement.

- Edward… Edward… réveille toi, je t'en pris! Haletais je

J'ignorai la foule qui s'agglutinait autour de nous ainsi que leur murmures incessant. Je me concentrai sur le moindre souffle de vie du jeune homme au visage inerte, contrôlant sa respiration et m'aperçu avec soulagement qu'il respirait encore.

Mais pour combien de temps?

- Restez pas là! Hurlais je autour de moi, allez chercher quelqu'un!

Comment tout avez pu se passé aussi vite? Il était là, face à moi, calme malgré son court accrochage avec sa sœur puis après avoir aperçu cette dernière changer du tout au tout, j'avais vu son corps tomber. Jamais il ne c'était évanouie de la sorte.

- Il est là, entendis je derrière moi

Une femme déboula face à moi et je reconnu l'infirmière du lycée.

- Que c'est il passé? S'enquit elle en prenant son pou

- Je…je ne sais pas trop… il allait très bien et puis…. Il… il est tombé, je n'ai rien vu venir!

- Ca lui arrive souvent?

Je ne répondis pas, baissant la tête sur Edward en lui caressant le front, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh… c'est le jeune Masen?

- Cullen, rectifia Alice qui s'accroupit près de moi

Elle passa une main derrière mon épaule tout en me caressant les cheveux.

- Ca va aller d'accord? Il va se réveiller, murmura-t-elle

Comment en être sur? Le voir ainsi, sans vie, immobile me brisait de l'intérieur.

- J'ai viens d'appeler son docteur, il va arriver, dit ensuite la brunette à l'infirmière.

Carlisle saurait quoi faire, j'en été certaine. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant alors qu'il n'y avait que trois mois à peine, jour pour jour qui c'étaient écoulé depuis le verdict. Même en arrêtant son traitement il lui restait minimum deux ans. Deux année horriblement courte pourtant.

Emmet se posta à coté de moi et se pencha pour me chuchoté:

- Il à besoin de prendre l'air. Je m'en occupe.

Il pris son frère dans ses bras comme ci il avait s'agit d'un poids plume sous le regard désapprobateur de l'infirmière.

- Laissez le là!

- C'est irrespirable ici, et il a plus que tout besoin d'air, rétorqua le colosse en sortant du réfectoire.

Je restai stupidement accroupie par terre, sanglotant, refermant mon visage entre mes mains pour ne plus voir le monde autour de moi qui s'écroulait peu à peu au fur et à mesure que le temps passé. Etais ce le signe que, bientôt, tout serait terminé? Non, je pouvais pas le croire. Je refusais d'y croire. Peut être avait il déjà fait un malaise semblable chez les Cullen et je devais me mettre à l'évidence. Edward était malade. Il était donc normal qu'il… souffre surtout depuis qu'il ne se soignait plus. J'avais cru à tors que notre bulle increvable le sauverais un jour au l'autre ou, au moins, lui aurait évité de souffrir.

- Bella?

Le douce voix d'Alice me sortis de mes songes pour me ramené aux brouhaha de la cafeteria. Elle m'aida à me relevé puis me pris dans ses bras.

- Je te jure que tout vas bien ce passer, susurra-t-elle de sa voix de velours.

- J'ai peur Alice, lui avouais je en fondant en larme. Tellement peur qu'il ne se réveille pas.

- Je sais

Elle me berça un instant avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits, remarquant qu'il ne restait quasiment plus personne autour de nous. La sonnerie retentis mais je n'eu pas le courage de rejoindre mon prochain cours, bien trop bouleversé pour me concentré sur quoi que soit.

- Où est-il? Demandais je en essuyant mes joues humides du revers de la main.

- Carlisle est venu le chercher. Il doit être à l'hôpital.

- Tu peux m'y emmené s'il te plait?

Elle hésita avant de hochai du chef en m'intimant de la suivre.

L'air frais m'éloigna de cette sensation effroyable que la chaleur étouffante de la pièce avait produit sur moi, outre les remarques insupportables des quelques personnes restantes qui enchainé supposition sur supposition, toute aussi terrible les unes que les autres.

Alice m'accompagna jusqu'à l'hôpital où je retrouvais Edward, assis sur un lit près de Carlisle.

- Edward, soufflais je en me précipitant vers lui pour le serrer contre moi.

Un soulagement immense m'envahi lorsqu'il me pris à son tour dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien, ce n'était rien de grave, ma rassura-t-il

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé? M'enquis je en m'éloignant

- La fatigue, répondit Carlisle en tenant la veste d'Edward à son propriétaire

Ce dernier détourna le regard, gêné. Je ne saisissais pas comment il avait pu accumulé autant de fatigue au point de s'évanouir. A moins que… il ne m'en ai rien dit. Toute ses nuits blanches qu'il passait chez moi avait fini par ce manifesté dans son états.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a rien dit? Lui reprochais je

- Tu m'aurais interdit de revenir, avoua t'il en rougissant.

Je fus attendris par cette remarque et lui décocha un sourire plein de tendresse auquel il répondit par un soupir. Sa santé était bien trop précieuse à mes yeux pour le laissé la ruiné pour quelque malheureuse - et merveilleuse - nuit. Mais parce qu'elles étaient merveilleuses j'eu un pincement au cœur de devoir lui interdire de revenir jusqu'à ce que son état s'améliore. J'attendis que Carlisle sorte de la chambre un instant pour lui parler.

- Edward je….

- Tu ne veux pas que je revienne, devina-t-il en fixant mes prunelles.

Je les baissai aussitôt.

- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de passé autant de nuit blanche, expliquais je, penaude.

- Je suis encore… là…pour être… avec toi. Il est hors de question que je perde du temps à me préoccupé de ma santé.

- Moi je m'en préoccupe, dit je sèchement en relevant le menton.

Il secoua la tête, visiblement pas du même avis et son soupir clos le sujet. Il était clair qu'il ne reviendrait pas temps qu'il ne se serait pas accordé du repos. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir passé des nuits aussi paisible en refusant sa présence mais je préférais ca à un nouveau malaise. C'étais beaucoup trop douloureux.

- Je sais toujours où se trouve l'échelle, me provoqua-t-il

Je souris, hilare.

- Mais pas la clé de la maison, contrais je

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Maintenant si, murmura-t-il en sortant de la pièce

Je restai un moment seul à ruminé sur ce maudit don puis soupira en rejoignant le couloir.

Une semaine. Seule.

La seule opportunité qui m'avait été offert était finalement tombé à l'eau. Le Week End qu'Alice m'avait proposé de passer chez eux avait été annulé. Apparemment, c'étais impossible et Edward avait refusé de m'en expliqué la raison. Tout les jours, il m'avait nargué, proclamant haut et fort qu'il serait à ma fenêtre le soir même, mais jamais il ne venait et lorsque je lui demandais « pourquoi », il répondait « Tu ne m'ouvrira pas ». Comment pouvait il en être si sur? Car je tenais à tenir ma parole. Pour une fois, je tenais mes engagements. Une grande première.

Mais malgré toute ma détermination, nos instants me manquaient horriblement. Il y avait toujours le lycée bien sur, lorsque nous pouvions nous retrouver seule un moment.

Pendant les pauses déjeunés, au lieu de trainer à la cafétéria, nous nous installions sur l'herbe fraiche d'une clairière tout près du lycée., profitant de cet endroit paisible.

Généralement, Mike et Jessica faisaient partis des personnes ayant cette manie de me ramener à la réalité aux moments où je préférais m'en éloigner. Ce premier ne changeait pas ce ton dédaigneux qu'il avait lorsqu'il mentionnait Edward et lui-même gardait ses distances. J'ignorais ce qu'il lisait précisément dans ses pensées mais devinais sans mal à ses yeux rageurs que j'aurais haïe Mike si j'avais su.

Un jour, la situation avait failli dégénérer.

Edward m'attendais, comme d'habitude devant la salle de gym pour me ramener chez moi, étant donné que j'avais abandonné l'idée de faire réparer ma camionnette resté dans le garage. Je savais d'avance qu'un sourire moqueur étirerait son visage une fois que ses yeux auraient croisés les miens pour voir mes performances sportives. J'avais toujours le droit au petite remarque agréable comme « tu t'améliore! ». Je jouais la vexé, lui tirant la langue. Ce jour là, ce ne fut pas différent, peut être que j'étais plus enthousiaste que d'ordinaire. Il avait eu assez de temps pour se reposer et il avait insisté pour passer chez moi ce soir, ce qui avait largement influé sur mon humeur devenu joyeuse. Edward passa son bras par dessus mon épaule et m'embrassa gentiment la joue en riant toujours de ce qu'il avait pu voir de mes exploits en badminton. Mike sortit du gymnase à ce moment là et m'interpella:

- Bella?

Je me retournai en même temps qu'Edward qui c'était redit en reconnaissant sa voix.

- Je voulais te demandé si… euh…tu pouvais me donner un coup de main pour la disserte de Français qu'on à rendre demain, demanda-t-il penaud

- Mais c'est pour demain!

- Justement… ce soir? Tu es libre?

J'eu un instant de stupéfaction. Il me demandait ca, le jour même, me mettant devant le faite accomplie. Si je refusais, ca note s'en ferait ressentir et bien sur, je culpabiliserais et bien sur, il le savait. Inutile de précisé que l'étreinte de fer d'Edward sur mon épaule se resserra, comme s'il avait peur que je parte en courant avec Mike. Tout deux attendirent ma réponse.

- Tu aurais dû me le demandé plus tôt, lui reprochais je

- Je sais, je suis désolé…

- En plus ce soir ce n'est pas possible, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, repris je gêné.

Le regard du jeune homme se reporta un instant sur Edward et je cru y voir un certain mépris qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Les deux s'affrontèrent silencieusement, les yeux dans les yeux, avec une tension si lourde que je dû y mettre fin.

- Demande à Jessica de…

- Un problème? M'interrompit Edward à l'adresse de l'autre

Sa voix trahissait ses sentiments de colère. C'était surement le moment de partir très vite. Mais que lisait-il?

- Pardon? S'étonna Mike, plein de fausse innocence

Le bras accrochait à mon épaule glissa brusquement.

- Vas-y! Ai au moins le cran de dire ce que tu pense! S'emporta Edward en faisait un pas vers lui

- Edward, sa suffit, lui soufflais je en le prenant par le main

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? C'est quoi ton problème? S'énerva Mike

L'intéressé frémissait les lèvres, retenant le flot d'insulte et de reproche qu'il brulait d'envi de lui assenait au visage, probablement comme son poing qui se serra aussi fort que sa mâchoires.

- Arrête! Lui intimais je en lui saisissant le bras

- Ecoute ce qu'elle te dit Cullen, lâcha Mike. J'ai pas envi de te faire mal.

C'était la parole de trop, autant pour Edward que pour moi et toute ma sympathie pour lui c'étaient évanouie à l'instant où il les avait prononcé. Imbécile! Edward inspira profondément, l'attrapa par le col en une fraction de seconde et j'eu à peine le temps de retenir le poing qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre sur le petit minois innocent détestable de Newton.

- Ca suffit! Criais je

Il interrompit son geste, soupira dédaigneusement puis partit sans un mots. Je jetai un regard méprisant à Mike, immobile avant de le rejoindre. Il pris ma main pour la serrer affectueusement avant de poser ses émeraudes désolés sur moi.

- Pardon Bella, s'excusa-t-il plein de remord. C'est plus fort que moi.

- Je sais, répondit je simplement

- Si à cause de ce qui vient de ce passer tu préfère changer nos plans…

- Non! Ca ne change rien.

- Dommage. Ca m'aurait donné une raison supplémentaire de réglé son compte à Newton, plaisanta-t-il

Je lui lançai une moue dubitative auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil.

- Tu ne me dira pas ce que tu as entendu n'est-ce pas?

- Non.

C'était sans appel.

- Hey! Nous interpella une voix carillonnante derrière nous.

Alice apparu devant nous, une mine renfrognais sur le visage.

- Tu cherche les problèmes ma paroles! Réprimanda-t-elle en menaçant Edward du doigt.

- Bella, Alice aimerait savoir si tu es libre se week end, m'appris t-il en ignorant sa sœur.

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais. Alice était au courant pour son don et à chaque fois qu'il s'en servait sur elle, elle lui faisait tout un tas de reproche. Pourtant, ca n'avait pas l'air de la surprendre, qu'il eu été capable de décrypté ses moindres pensés.

- Nous partons tous en randonné ce week end, m'expliqua Alice. Il nous faut quelqu'un pour garder Edward, tu comprend?

celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et la brunette arbora un sourire satisfait.

- Je n'ai jamais fait de Baby-sitting, riais je. Mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller.

- Il peut manger seul, c'est un grand garçon, il suffit juste de le border.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, pouffais je


	16. Risque

* * *

**Chapitre 16. Risque**

* * *

Je redoutais toujours les nuisances de la fatigue sur son état, même en sachant qu'il avait eu une semaine entière pour se reposer et je réalisais à quel point j'étais égoïste de le laissais revenir. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui, c'était évident, mais dangereux pour sa santé. Les vacances scolaires approchaient, nous allions donc avoir tout le temps nécessaire pour nous voir et c'était là ma consolation.

J'avais laissé ma fenêtre grande ouverte et l'échelle à disposition. J'attendais sagement avec une once d'excitation sur le visage quand on tapa à la porte d'entré. Sans bouger, j'entendis mon père qui c'était endormis sur le sofa, ouvrir et pendant un instant je paniquai. Et si Billy avait prévu de passer se soir? Il aurait forcement aperçu l'échelle contre le mur. Je cessai de respirais afin de me concentré sur la voix du nouvel arrivant puis sursautai lorsque mon père m'appela. Sautant du lit, je me précipitais en bas, loupa une marche pour m'affaler sur le planché.

- Bella! Crièrent en cœur Charlie et une voix que j'aurais préféré ne pas reconnaitre.

Jacob. Mais que faisait il ici à cette heure ci? Si j'avais eu dans l'idée de faire bonne impression devant lui, c'étais raté. Je relevais la tête du sol et accepta l'aide de mon père qui m'aida à me relevé.

- Rien de cassé? S'inquiéta-t-il

- Non, ca va, grommelais je

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jacob qui m'envoya un sourire presque désolé.

- Salut Jake, lançais je acerbe

Je n'avais toujours pas digéré son comportement alors que je n'étais pas de nature rancunière. J'étais simplement vexé de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelle de lui depuis près de trois mois. Il baissa les yeux, tout penaud.

- Si Charlie est d'accord (il observa mon père du coin de l'œil), j'aimerais t'inviter à sortir… ce soir…juste pour…discuter.

Autant Charlie que moi fûmes surpris par son invitation plutôt subite. Il n'étais que 18 heurs et Edward ne venait jamais avant 21 heurs, mais peut être ferait il une exception? Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de ne pas être présente lorsqu'il arriverait et en même temps, Jacob détenait certaine réponse qu'il serait intéressant de connaitre.

- Ca ne me pose pas de problème, il est encore tôt, répondit mon père

La seule fois où sont désaccord m'aurait éviter de refusé moi-même, il me laissait complètement tomber.

- Je n'ai même pas préparé le dîné, tentais je

- Je peux me débrouiller.

Je soupirai, à cours d'argument. Et puis de quoi voulait-il me parler d'abord? Ca pouvait toujours attendre le lendemain, il devait s'attendre à mon refus vu qu'il s'y était pris à la dernière minute.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre? Demandais je gêné

Il sourcilla. Je remarquais maintenant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette et j'eu de la peine de le voir dans cet état.

- Si, je suppose, maugréa-t-il en faisant demi tour. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé, s'excusa-t-il ensuite

J'eu droit au regard peu amène de Charlie et, soufflant, je pris hargneusement mon manteau pour rejoindre l'indien qui s'apprêtait à repartir en moto.

- Jacob attend! Le retins je

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir, cracha-t-il en enfourchant l'engins

- Bien sur que si… excuse moi…

- Laisse tomber. Et puis, tu attend déjà de la visite.

Je baissai la tête, gêné qu'il ai pu découvrir l'échelle.

- Ne dis rien à Charlie, le priais je

Il soupira puis m'attrapa le menton en le soulevant. Cette proximité fut terriblement embarrassante car à cette distance, je pouvais nettement sentir son souffle brulant s'infiltré dans ma gorge. Je fus surprise par la chaleur qui émané de sa simple respiration et davantage de ses doigts sur ma peau.

- Bella, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à faire ca.

Il retira doucement sa main, fronçant les sourcils.

- Fait attention à toi, me lança-t-il avant de filer à toute allure.

Un frisson me parcouru au moment où je m'aperçu qu'il étais seulement vêtu d'un short et d'un T-shirt. Non. Il n'était plus le même, c'étais une certitude mais son attitude encore plus étrange que sa soudaine poussé de croissance - car même si il faisait sombre, j'n'avais pas pu ignorait à quel point son corps de jeune adolescent de 16 ans c'étais transformé en celui d'un homme de 20 ans - me laissait de marbre, comme si j'avais une nouvelle raison de ne pas ignorais les secrets qui m'entouraient. Je revins sur mes pas et referma la porte d'entré derrière moi, évitant de croiser le regard inquisiteur de mon père qui s'efforçait de ne pas trahir sa curiosité. La mienne était bien éveillé en tout cas.

Je montai à l'étage sans même lui adresser la parole tant j'étais distraite. En rentrant dans ma chambre, un bout de papier sur mon lit attira mon attention. Je m'inventais déjà les pire scenarios, comme celui où Edward nous avez vu, Jacob et moi, assez proche l'un de l'autre pour nous soupçonnais de quelque chose. Invraisemblable. Il me faisait confiance, j'en été intimement convaincu. Depuis ses nombreuses mauvaises allusion à Mike que je ne cessais de démentir, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il m'était impensable de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Je pris le mots, reconnaissant tout de suite à l'écriture qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Edward.

_Je savais que tu refuserais. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir été si froid la dernière fois et encore plus de ne pas pouvoir t'en expliqué les raisons, tout comme celle qui m'ont poussaient à venir te voir se soir. _

Jacob n'avait pas seulement aperçu l'échelle, mais en avait profité pour s'infiltrer en douce dans ma chambre avant même de venir me voir. Je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigts sur l'origine de son comportement et j'avais beau déchiffré dans ma tête chacun de ses mots, il ne trouvèrent aucun sens à mes yeux. Depuis mon arrivé à Forks, et avant que je ne commence à côtoyer sérieusement Edward, je voyais régulièrement Jake quand Billy Black prenait possession avec mon père de l'écran plasma pour regarder les matchs de baseball. Pourtant, nous n'avions jamais noué de lien assez intimes pour nous dévoilez réciproquement nos secrets où même nos soucis quotidiens. Ce soir, il avait chamboulé ces simples lien de camaraderie en voulant les resserrer, et je ne comprenais que maintenant que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait désiré faire. Se confier à moi. Ses mystérieuses raisons. C'était précisément ce qui l'avait poussé à venir.

- Bella?

Je sursautai, n'ayant pas entendu Edward entré, trop occupé dans ma lecture intensive du mots de Jacob. Je lui souri, feignant de lui dissimulé la visite du jeune homme. Lui arborait plutôt une mine inquiète et je remarquai qu'il était essoufflé au moment où il vint me rejoindre.

- Tu as eu de la visite on dirait, maugréa-t-il en pressant ses lèvres sur ma joue.

- Oui… tu es en avance, lui fis je remarquer

- Alice m'a conseillé de venir plus tôt, pouffa-t-il

- Fait moi pensé à la remercier

J'allais l'enlacer quand son téléphone sonna. Il le sortis de sa poche en soupirant puis décrocha sans même regarder de qui il s'agissait.

- Oui, tout vas bien, dit il tout de suite.

Il fit une pause et je cru reconnaitre une voix féminine.

« C'est possible….continua-t-il. Oui c'est… (il me jeta un coup d'œil, hésitant) écoute, on en reparle demain d'accord?….C'est ca, bonne nuit.

Il raccrocha, nonchalamment.

- Qui était ce? M'enquis je

- Alice…rien d'important, m'assura-t-il. D'ailleurs Esmée et elle seront là ce week end, rajouta Edward.

- Elles doutes de mes capacités en matière de baby sitting? Plaisantais je en m'approchant de lui, une moue aguicheuse sur les lèvres.

- C'est juste par précaution, au cas ou…

Je ne voulais même pas qu'il termine sa phrases car il me forçait à pensé au pire et c'était précisément ce que j'essayé d'évité depuis trois mois.

- Je te préviens, je suis infernal, pire qu'un enfant, s'esclaffa-t-il dans mon cou

- Aussi têtu, je suis d'accord.

Son souffle sur ma peau me procurait tout un tas de sensation aussi agréable les une que les autres tendis qu'il effleurait mes cotes pendant qu'une autre de ses mains parcourait mon dos. J'avais besoin de combler son absence de ses derniers temps et c'est ainsi que nos caressent se firent plus intimes, plus passionnait que d'ordinaire, où nous gardions un minimum de retenu. J'étais prêtes à tout pour être toujours plus proche de lui, ne perdre aucune opportunité d'être contre lui, juste parce que je savais qu'un jour, le temps me priverait de lui. Ca en revanche, je n'y étais pas encore prêtes. Comme ci je pouvais l'être un jour.

- Alors tu m'autorise à revenir un soir sur deux? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure en me ramenant sur lui lorsque nous furent allongés.

- Ca mérite réflexion…

- Tu finira par céder, dit il plein d'assurance

J'étouffais un rire surprise. Comme ci il avait plein pouvoir sur mes décisions…

- Comme si tu pouvais m'empêcher de revenir, pouffa-t-il pour répondre à mes pensées.

- Comme si j'en avait l'envi.

Je me penchais sur lui et l'embrassa en signe de capitulation. Bien sur qu'il reviendrait.

J'avais accumuler un maximum d'heure de sommeil pour profité de cette nuit et ne pas m'endormir trop tôt. En revanche, je ne l'entendis pas partir mais sentis son absence lorsque je me levais.

Je me préparai en vitesse puis descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné pour m'apercevoir que Charlie n'étais toujours pas réveillé étant donné que la voiture de patrouille était garé devant la maison. Un autre véhicule garé derrière lui attira mon attention et je sortis pout voir de qui il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas celle d'Edward.

Je fus surprise de voir Alice s'extirpait du véhicule et me faire signe de venir.

- Alice? Qu'est-ce que…

- Tu es prête? M'interrompit' elle

- Euh… oui… attend une minute, je vais chercher mon sac.

Elle opina tendis que je partis récupérer mes affaires.

Alice arborait une mine défaite depuis que nous étions partie, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En temps normal, elle ne cessait de bavarder avec sa bonne humeur contagieuse.

- Pourquoi Edward n'est pas venu? M'enquis je, lasse de son silence.

Elle hésita un instant.

- Il… il va bien, ne t'en fait pas, m'assura-t-elle

Je secouais la tête, septique.

- Alice, s'il te plait, ne me mens pas.

- Je te jure que ca va! S'emporta-t-elle cependant que je vis les jointures de ses doigts blanchir.

Elle serrait le volant avec une telle force que j'aurais juré qu'il venait de prendre la forme de ses mains. Il c'était passé quelque chose de grave, j'en était certaine, malgré tout ses subterfuges pour me dissimulé la vérité. J'observais un instant son expression tendu, immobile et inquiétante. Elle me forçait à présager le pire. Ce à quoi je n'étais pas prête. Mon cœur se serra et je cru perdre pied l'espace de quelque minute. Non, elle me l'aurait dit, elle ne m'aurait jamais cacher quelque chose d'aussi grave, surtout en sachant à quel point il comptait pour moi.

Nous arrivâmes au parking du lycée et elle se gara à coté du cabriolé de Rosalie. Nous restâmes dans l'habitacle, silencieuse pendant que les élèves se précipitait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, sous la pluie battante.

- Alice… je… je veux savoir s'il c'est passé quelque chose de… grave avec Edward.

Elle tourna ses prunelles ocres et envoutante vers moi. Je ne pu lire qu'une certaine panique qui éveilla ma propre peur.

- Bella! Je suis désolé si tu as cru que…non, bien sur qu'il vas bien!

Je soupirais, soulagé d'un poids énorme.

- Mais alors, pourquoi n'est il pas venu?

Ses yeux se voilèrent.

- Je…Je ne peux pas…, s'excusa-t-elle en sortant précipitamment de la voiture.

Encore un secret concernant les Cullen sans doutes. Je ne pouvais même pas espéré en savoir plus car ce qui me permettait de ne pas perdre Edward pour le moment, était mon ignorance. Je devais donc la conserver à n'importe quel prix.

**POV Edward**

Ce qui c'étais passé n'était rien. Du moins comparé à ce qui aurait pu se passé si Carlisle n'avait pas été là. Je jetai un coup d'œil au docteur - celui que je finirais par appeler « père » au fil des années - assis face à moi, le regard pensif, parfaitement immobile.

- C'étais un risque à prendre, dit il avec tristesse

J'acquiesçais. J'avais pris se risque en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il impliquait. Vivre avec une horde de vampire végétariens n'avait pas été l'idée la plus brillante qui m'était venu, mais les autres alternatives, à savoir la rue ou l'orphelinat, m'avait convaincu qu'elle était au moins la plus sage. Au moins, j'avais une famille, et comble de tout, j'avais Bella. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas me mentir à moi-même, ni à Carlisle. Il m'arrivait d'avoir peur quelque fois, quand ils étaient assoiffés particulièrement et que leurs yeux prenait une teinte sombre effrayante. Ils faisaient beaucoup d'effort, en chassant plus qu'avant mon arrivé par exemple mais je n'étais pas plus rassurais.

- Elle va se calmer, ca n'arrivera plus, me promit Carlisle, me sortant de mes songes.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, je ne lui en veux pas, comment le pourrais-je? riais je nerveusement.

- Ce sont des choses qui ne devrait pas arriver…

- Mais c'est dans votre nature! Vous faites déjà assez d'effort et de concessions pour que je ne me permette de vous blâmez.

Il ne répondit pas, acquiesça péniblement.

- Elle est avec Bella?

Une fois de plus il opina.

Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Alice. C'étais un accident auquel ni elle ni moi nous étions préparer, un regrettable imprévu qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais. J'observai la cicatrice en forme de lune sur mon avant bras et un frisson me parcouru. Et si personne n'avait été là? Se serait elle arrêté? Si oui, le venin se serait opéré et là, aucun retour en arrière possible. J'aurais dû m'éloignais de Bella, sans aucune explication, sans même un au revoir.

Tout cela avait commencé si simplement.

Alice était alors devant le plan de travaille de la cuisine, m'aidant à me faire mon petit déjeuné. La nuit que j'avais passé auprès de Bella m'avait complètement assommé et je n'avais pas eu le courage de faire la cuisine seul. Alice avait dû voir la scène bien avant que le couteau n'entaille mon doigt. Quoi qu'il en sois, j'eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir la coupure, qu'Alice m'agrippait déjà le bras avec force. Dans un ultime regard, j'avais vu cette soif ahurissante qui la dévorait, la suppliant d'interrompre son geste. Elle n'avait pas pu.

La douleur était insupportable, épouvantable, mes malaises récurrents semblaient être des partis de plaisir à coté du feu dévastateur qui avait ravagés et consumé chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'avais eu un bref aperçue de ce qui m'attendais. C'étais loin d'être attrayant, mais j'étais près à prendre le risque, tout comme celui que j'avais pris en me liant à cette famille.

Emmet et Jasper était arrivé à temps mais j'avais lu dans leur yeux qu'ils avaient eu énormément de mal à résister. Leur prunelle étaient alors légèrement plus sombre que d'habitude. Ils avaient sortis Alice de la maison et Carlisle était arrivé.

Il avait tout de suite compris que je désirais extirpé le venin et l'avais fait, non sans difficulté. Bien sur, son expérience rendait les choses beaucoup plus simple pour lui.

- Elle ne craint rien.

Je sursautai, pris dans mes pensées.

- Pardon?

- Bella. Alice ne lui fera aucun mal, me rassura-t-il

- Je lui fait confiance

- La confiance ne suffit pas, me contredit-il, deux litres de sang humain si.

Je hoquetai un rire nerveux. En cas de soucie, les Cullen conservaient des litres de sang dans leur garage, récolte de Carlisle dans les hôpitaux. Bien sur, ils étaient conservait dans des pochettes réfrigérantes. C'était réellement effrayant.

- J'espère que ta relation avec Alice n'en sera pas affecté.

Je secouais la tête.

- Non, je la considèrent comme ma sœur, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir lui pardonné n'importe quoi. Et… elle a sauvé Bella, à deux reprises. Rien que pour ca, je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Il étouffa un rire.

Il trouvait l'expression approprié.

**POV Bella**

Alice m'avait évité toute la journée et avait préféré mangé avec Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper pour m'incité à m'installé avec Angela, Jessica et les garçons. Comme ci je pouvais avaler quoi que se soit après le silence angoissant de la brunette sur ce qui avait pu se produire avec Edward. En tout cas, ce dernier ne vint pas de la journée et ce ne fut pas pour calmer mes inquiétudes.

Lorsque j'eu finis les cours, j'allai rejoindre Alice près de sa voiture. Je me retrouvais devant la même visage triste de ce matin. Elle m'inquiétais sérieusement, elle de nature si enjoué.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… lui dit je en lui faisant face

Elle secoua la tête sans répondre quand mon attention se reporta sur une camionnette rouge rentrant dans le parking. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ma Chevrolet et l'espace d'un instant, je cru voir Alice se figé avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour suivre la camionnette du regard. Cette dernière ce gara sur une place libre près de la notre

Je restai bouche bée en voyant Jacob en sortir. Je pensais ma Chevrolet à la casse depuis le temps et je fus ravie de revoir la veille carrosserie pourtant luisante à présent. Notre entrevu de la veille étant trop vif de mon esprit, je le laissais venir.

- Surprise, lança Jacob en nous rejoignant

Son sourire s'évanouie aussitôt qu'il remarqua mon amie. J'observai cette dernière qui eu l'air aussi décontenancé par sa présence.

- Waouh! Jake! Me réjouis je en feignant de comprendre leur réaction à tout les deux.

- J'espère qu'elle sera tenir la route cette fois ci.

Je lui lançais un sourire ravie. Sourire qui se figea au moment où je me remémorais mon accident et bien sur, le visage d'Alice entre les deux voitures.

- Oui, je l'espère aussi, répondis je doucement

« Comment… comment te remercier? Rajoutais je

Il se mordis la lèvre, hésitant.

- Et bien… disons que même si je n'ai rien contre la marche à pied…

- Oh! Bien sur! Je vais te ramener, décrétais je.

- Moi j'y vais Bella, dit Alice ne ouvrant la portière coté conducteur.

- Oui, d'accord. Alors à demain, lui répondis je

Elle grimpa dans la voiture et fila. Jacob sembla se détendre.

**POV Alice**

J'observai une dernière fois mon reflet dans le rétroviseur, ce visage qui depuis la veille me dégoutait, ses yeux qui avait regarder leur proie avec tant de violence et de soif et ses dents, horriblement tranchante qui l'avait mordue. Je ne pouvais me pardonner d'avoir attaqué Edward. Il deviendrait, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, mon frère le plus cher tout comme Bella était devenu ma meilleure amie. Je savais précisément de quoi demain serait fait, je pouvais prédire n'importe quel événement mais je n'avais pas été capable de voir ma réaction à temps. Une seule goute de sang avait réussi à me faire perdre tout contrôle non d'un chien! Et il avait fallu que se soit le sien! Après toute ses années de privation et d'effort je m'étais fait avoir comme une débutante. Je m'étais surestimé, voila tout. Pensant que mon affection pour Edward atténuerait la soif, je n'avais pas rejoins Jasper pour chasser la veille.

Je desserrai ma prise sur le volant, constatant que j'y avait imprimé la marque de mes doigts.

Et Bella. J'avais failli tuer la personne qu'elle aimais plus que tout. Comment réagirais-je si j'apprenais que l'un d'entre nous avait attaquer Jasper? J'n'avais pas osez lui adresser la parole, de honte et de rage contre moi-même.

J'atteignis la villa. Avant même d'appréhendais quoi que se soit, je vis qu'il ne m'en voulais pas. Je m'excuserais à voix haute, silencieusement, de toute les manières possibles et lui refuserais mes excuses en prétendant qu'elles n'avaient aucune raison d'être puisque c'était un accident.

J'essayais un instant de surveiller Bella mais son avenir avait disparu en même temps que Jacob était arrivé. C'était horriblement frustrant.

Je sortis de la voiture en soupirant puis franchis le seuil de la porte.

Carlisle était encore à l'hôpital, Edward, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmet étaient dans leur chambre respectif sauf Jasper qui s'inquiétait et attendait dans la salon.

J'allai d'abord rejoindre Jasper. Ce dernier ce leva lorsque j'arrivai dans la pièce et aussitôt une vague d'humeur rassurante m'envahi.

- Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas, lui mentis je

Non, ca n'allait pas du tout en faite. Il l'avait certainement ressentie, mais ne me fit aucune réflexion.

- Personne ne t'en veut, me rassura-t-il en me caressant le bras

- Moi si, contrais je. Je t'ai dis ce qu'Edward représenterais pour nous plus tard, j'ai failli tout gâcher…

- Ca aurait pu arrivé à n'importe lequel d'entre nous, trancha-t-il

Je capitulai en hochant la tête. Qui, mieux que Jasper pouvait comprendre ma situation? Lui, faisant un effort considérable depuis sa décision de devenir végétarien, à l'instar de celui qu'il fournissait en supportant de vivre avec Edward.

Il me pris tendrement dans ses bras, propageant ses ondes apaisantes partout autour de moi, et rien n'était plus apaisant que d'être contre lui.

- Merci Jazz

Dans quelque seconde, Rosalie apparaitrait dans le salon et Emmet s'empresserait de la rejoindre pour la calmer. L'accident de ce matin lui avait fait prendre conscience que le danger était bien plus réel qu'elle ne l'avais imaginer. Non pas pour Edward, ca elle s'en fichait éperdument, mais pour nous tous.

- Rose! Gronda mon frère une fois qu'elle fut dans la pièce.

Jasper interrompit notre étreinte et tenta de calmer un peu l'atmosphère, mais ce n'était pas gagner.

- Vous êtes tous aveugle et inconscient! Riposta la jeune femme en s'arrêtant devant lui.

- Et toi parano! Il n'a pas été transformer et les loups ignorent tout, alors dis moi où est le problème?

Esmée arriva en trombe.

- Mais enfin, que ce passe t'il ici? S'enquit elle.

Toute cette pagaille ne m'aidait pas à ma rassurait, au contraire. J'y avais pensé à plusieurs reprise, particulièrement en voyant Jacob tout à l'heure. J'avais même cru qu'il était au courant et qu'il avait l'intention de nous informez que nous avions rompu le traité. Si Edward avait été transformer, nous aurions dû partir, c'était notre pacte, nous devions le respecté.

- On ne peut plus continuer comme ca, décréta ma sœur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, résolu.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé…

- Non Alice, c'était un accident. Ca ne change absolument rien au faite qu'Edward reste parmi nous, me dit doucement Esmée

- C'est une source de problème, grogna Rosalie

- Il mérite de vivre! Rose, tu ne peux pas le condamné d'avance, tu n'a pas le droit de faire ca, lui reprochais je. Il n'y ai pour rien, je suis la seul responsable alors cesse d'être aussi mauvaise avec lui.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir. L'humaine que fréquente ton frère adoré risque de tout découvrir, lui-même est au courant et ne devrait déjà plus vivre à l'heure qu'il est et maintenant ses sales cabots n'attendent qu'une chose. Mettre un terme au traité. La situation pourrait elle être plus grave? Et les Volturies? Tu y as pensé?

- Ils ignorent tout, je les surveille et Bella ne cherche plus à savoir quoi que se soit, me défendis je

- Ha oui? Et est-ce que tu peux me dire avec qui elle est en ce moment?

Jacob. Edward m'avait parler de sa visite chez Bella. lui-même le soupçonnais d'avoir voulu lui dévoilé son identité et en faisait cela, c'était la notre qu'il compromettait. J'étais sérieusement angoissait de ne pas pouvoir surveillais ce qu'ils se disaient tout les deux en ce moment même mais Bella savait quel était le prix à payer si elle tentais de savoir. Du moins une infime partie.

- Nous saurons vite ce qu'il lui a dit, lui assurais je

- Sera tu prête as agir si elle apprend la vérité? Me provoqua-t-elle

Instinctivement, je lâchais un grondement, retroussant légèrement les lèvres dans sa direction. Je sentis Jasper me saisir la taille.

Elle savait pertinemment que je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à Bella, qu'elle connaissent notre existence ou non, c'était exclu. Mais accepterait-elle une éternité damné? Peut être préférerait elle la mort. Quoi qu'il en sois, elle aurait le droit au même sort qu'Edward et lui avait choisis l'éternité.

- Sa suffit, nous intima Esmée

Elle nous jeta un regard choqué et je fus chagriné de la voir si bouleversé par nos querelles. J'allais m'excusé lorsque je vis Edward s'apprêtant à descendre.

- Ne parle pas de ca devant lui, fulminais je à l'attention de Rosalie

Elle compris qu'il avait déjà quitté sa chambre mais n'avais pas l'attention de s'arrêté là et je faillis craquer en voyant ce qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à clamer.

- Tais toi! Ordonnais je sous le regard interdit de tout le monde, y compris celui d'Edward lorsqu'il fut là.

« Je la tuerais moi-même dans ce cas, et lui ne tiendras pas deux mois. Là seulement nous aurons la paix. » Voila, c'était précisément ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de dire et ce que lui venait de lire dans mon esprit. Je le vis à sa mine déconfite. Un lourd silence s'installa pendant que le jeune homme observait ma sœur avec rage. J'échappais à Jasper pour me dirigé vers Edward. J'eu un léger mouvement de recule quand je fus contrainte de constatais ce que la veine de son cou m'inspirait et d'observais par la suite la cicatrice sur son avant bras.

- Edward je…

Un claquement de porte m'interrompit. Rosalie était partir. Seul resté Emmet, Esmée et Jasper. Les deux premiers ne tardèrent pas à sortir de la pièce à leur tour.

Je me tenais à bonne distance de lui, redoutant que mes instincts ne refasse surface, et contre toute attente, c'est lui qui s'approcha.

- Non ne…

- Tu n'as pas soif, me rassura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

J'eu une vision de lui m'enlaçant et puis…du sang, beaucoup trop de sang.

- Ca ne se passera pas comme ca, se borna-t-il

- Tu n'en sais rien et moi non plus. Je ne veux plus que ca se reproduise.

Même si en cas de problème, Jasper était là pour m'écarter de lui, je ne pouvais me résoudre à prendre le risque.

- Il te fait confiance et moi aussi, insista Edward après avoir jeter un œil à mon mari.

Ca ne suffisait pas, pourtant, inconscient qu'il était, il m'enferma dans l'étau de ses bras si imprévisiblement que je n'eu même pas le temps de m'y préparer. Je coupai ma respiration, effrayait à l'idée de le sentir et d'être tenté de le gouter à nouveau.

Mais je n'en n'eu pas l'envi.

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Tu es fou, soupirais je avec soulagement

Son odeur ne me provoqua pas une seule seconde.

- Alors c'est donc ca, murmura-t-il

- Quoi?

- Ce qui m'attend

Je le relâchais en l'observant un moment.

- Nous serons là pour t'aider, lui promis je

Un flot de culpabilité m'envahi et je détournais aussitôt les yeux de son regard pénétrant. Une vision de son future m'avait brusquement surpris et je ne pouvais me résoudre à la lui dévoilais tout de suite.

Le délai devenait de plus en plus court.

Ce 20 juin, nous fêterions son dernière anniversaire.


	17. Possession

* * *

**Chapitre 17. Possession**

* * *

- Alors? Forks te plait toujours autant? Demanda Jacob alors que nous étions sur la route de la Push

Etre à nouveau au volant de ma camionnette était certes agréable mais surtout angoissant. Mes doigts demeuraient crispés sur le caoutchouc pendant que mon regard surveillait chaque centimètre de la route. J'étais encore loin de ma conduite souple et rassurait d'il y a quelque mois.

Aussi, au lieu de répondre à Jacob, je me concentrais sur les voitures que je croisais, le pied toujours positionner au dessue de la pédale de frein.

- J'en déduis que oui, soupira-t-il

Une partis de mon cerveau réfléchissait activement à ce qu'il disait pourtant et je pu vite remarquer qu'il évitait de mentionner sa visite de la veille.

- Tu es toujours avec… euh…?

- Edward. Oui et tu le sais très bien, rajoutais je sèchement

Il me l'avais clairement fait comprendre la veille, ayant aperçu l'échelle. S'il voulait contourné le sujet, ce n'étais vraiment pas la meilleurs façon de le faire.

- Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, maugréa-t-il

J'eu une courte crises d'hilarité devant cette affirmation. C'était lui, quelque mois plus tôt qui l'avais littéralement expulsé de la Push et il lui reprochait de ne pas « beaucoup l'aimait »? À qui la faute! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Leur entente chaotique m'intriguais toujours autant cependant.

- C'est réciproque, je me trompe?

- C'est plus compliqué que ca, objecta t-il

Pour ne pas changer. Toute cette histoire me flanquer le tournis! L'étrange comportement de Jacob n'arrangait rien à l'affaire, bien au contraire, j'avais l'impression d'être prise au piège dans tout ces mystères sans pour autant pouvoir m'en défaire.

- Jake, j'aimerais que tu m'explique ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir.

Inutile d'éviter plus longtemps le sujet, il rejoignait certainement celui de sa mésentente avec Edward.

Il ne répondit pas. Contre toute attente, j'insistai.

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important n'est-ce pas? Ce n'était pas qu'une visite anodine, une simple invitation à diner dehors...

- Bella, m'interrompit il durement. J'ai fait un terrible erreur en venant te voir hier. Ca n'aurait jamais dû se produire, alors tache de tout oublié tu veux?

Une drôle d'impression de déjà vu me submergea et j'eu aussitôt les larmes aux yeux au souvenir des paroles d'Edward lorsqu'il m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais chercher à comprendre si je ne voulais pas le perdre. Qu'avait il tous à me tenté avec leur secret?

Nous arrivâmes à la réserve et je coupai le moteur un instant.

- Merci pour la Chevrolet, dit je avec une frustration bien trop flagrante dans la voix

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il avant de sortir

Une fois qu'il fut dehors, je pris une grande inspiration histoire de me détendre, mais rien n'y fit.

Edward, le lendemain, m'avait assurer que rien de grave n'était arrivé, bon menteur qu'il était. Mais je restais sage, ignorante, aveugle de tout ce qui était susceptible de ce produire autour de moi, insolite ou non, quelque sois ma curiosité. J'ignorais la soudaine distance d'Alice avec son frère, l'agacement de ce dernier face au comportement de sa sœur, la tension qui émanait entre les frères et sœurs Cullen et les mensonges d'Edward pour me rassurer.

Le reste de la semaine se fini ainsi et je n'eu plus de nouvelle de Jacob, bien que je n'étais pas certaine d'en vouloir. Je n'en avais pas oublié notre week end pour autant. Mais avant tout, j'étais contrainte de présentait Edward à Charlie. Jamais il ne m'aurait laissé dormir chez les Cullen avant de l'avoir rencontré et dans un sens, je redoutais cette rencontre.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, me rassura-t-il tendis que nous étions tout deux devant la maison de Charlie

L'angoisse me nouait l'estomac. C'était stupide, j'en était consciente. De quoi avoir peur, sinon de sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait que je passerais la nuit avec Edward?

En fin de compte, il y avait réellement de quoi avoir la frousse.

- Tu n'auras qu'a lui dires qu'une de mes sœurs te prête sa chambre, proposa-t-il, ses yeux plongeait dans les miens.

- Je ne sais pas mentir, gémis je en me pinçant la lèvre inferieur

- Alors dit lui la vérité, conseilla-t-il doucement en m'embrassant la joue

- J'apprécies ton aide, ironisais je

Il étouffa un rire puis posa une main sur la poignait de la porte.

- Attend! Soufflais je

- Quoi?

- Promet moi une chose

- Je m'attend au pire, s'esclaffa-t-il

- Ne lis pas dans ses pensés, répondit je sérieusement

- Je ferais ce que je peux…

Je lui fis signe de m'attendre ici et entrai

Charlie était installé sur la table du salon et nettoyait minutieusement son nécessaire de pèche.

- Bonjours Bella, me salua-t-il sans interrompre son travaille

- Salut… euh… j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un, commençais je, debout devant lui

- Qui ca?

- Edward.

Il posa sa canne à pèche, sourcil fronçait puis se leva. Voila que l'anxiété refaisait surface, son expression intrigué ne me rassurait pas.

- Bien, fait le entrer.

Son ton n'avait rien d'encourageant. J'allai cependant chercher Edward qui attendait sagement sur le pas de la porte.

Les pensées de mon père serait concentré sur le meurtre de sa tante, je le savais, Charlie était prévisible, de plus il enquêtait toujours sur cette affaire. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'Edward partage ses pensées.

- Chef Swann, salua ce dernier en serrant la main de mon père

Je remarquai l'effort que fournissait Edward pour ne pas le regarder directement dans les yeux et en fus soulagé.

- Papa, une des sœurs d'Edward m'a proposé de passé le week end chez eux, lui appris je

Autant commençait par le plus difficile, le reste passerait tout seule.

- Une des filles du docteur Cullen? S'enquis Charlie

- Oui, confirma Edward. Je vis chez eux, rajouta-t-il

Mon père paru à la fois surpris et septique mais pas fâcher, ce qui était un bon début. Il hésita, considérant à plusieurs reprise la proposition.

- Bella, je peux te parler une minute? Demanda-t-il soudain

J'acquiesçais, jeta un œil étonné à Edward puis le suivis dans la cuisine.

- Est-ce bien sérieux? Murmura Charlie lorsque nous fûmes seule

- Pardon?

Je sourcillais, prise au dépourvue par sa question.

- Depuis combien de temps vous fréquentez vous?

Il paru aussi gêné de posé la question que je le fus à répondre.

- Bientôt quatre mois, répondit je en rougissant

- Ecoute, je ne tiens pas à rentré en détail dans ce sujet mais… tu sais qu'il est…

- Malade, soufflais je. Oui merci, je suis au courant. Et alors? Si ca peut te rassurer, il n'est pas contagieux, m'énervais-je toujours en murmurant

- Il ne s'agit pas de ca Bella. Comment te faire comprendre…, soupira-t-il.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. J'aime Edward, énormément, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant, si tu refuse que j'aille chez les Cullen ce Week End, je respecterais ton choix, conclus je

Je ne désirais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain là, surtout avec lui. Parler de la maladie d'Edward m'était devenu trop douloureux, impossible. Je sortis la première de la cuisine, évitant son regard lorsque je le croisai dans le salon. Inquiet par mon comportement il pris ma main.

- Tout vas bien?

Il voulu lever mon menton mais je lui en empêchait. Charlie nous rejoins au même moment.

- Désolé, je ne t'ai rien proposé. Tu veux boire quelque chose? Proposa spontanément mon père en cachant son malaise

- Oh, non merci, j'étais simplement venu savoir si…

- Ca ne ma pose aucun problème

Je remerciai Charlie du regard.

- Merci, fit Edward en souriant, je la ramènerai Dimanche.

La peur c'était envolé, j'étais sincèrement heureuse d'avoir eu l'accord de mon père sans trop de complication et d'explication gênante sur ma vie sentimentale. Sujet que nous n'abordions jamais. J'avais redouter cette rencontre maintenant, c'étais chose faite. Charlie respectait mon choix malgré ses inquiétudes et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

***

La villa des Cullen n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce et je fus aussi ébahi que la première fois par chaque pièce, toute aussi studieuse les une que les autres. Je me sentais beaucoup plus rassurait à l'idée de ne pas croisé Jasper et Rosalie mais ravi de revoir Esmé, douce et aimante, comme aux premiers jours. Tout en cette femme inspirait la gentillesse.

- Bella! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir enfin! M'accueilli t-elle à peine fus je rentrais dans le salon.

Alice apparu derrière elle et nous observa tour à tour, Edward et moi, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cependant, elle ne vint pas m'embrasser pour me saluer, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Bonjours Bella, tu peux venir s'il te plait? Il faut qu'on parle toute les deux, me dit elle avec un signe de la main

- Oui, bien sur

J'allai la rejoindre dans le couloir, ne pouvant ignorait son air espiègle.

- Voila, considère que tu es ma complice, murmura-t-elle

- Je ne te suis pas

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au salon pour s'assurer que personne ne nous écoutez puis repris.

- J'aimerais organisé une grande fête pour l'anniversaire d'Edward, veut tu être de la partie?

J'eu un rire septique jusqu'à ce que je vois la détermination implacable sur son visage. La démesure d'Alice allait bien au delà de ce qu'on pouvait imaginé. Organiser une fête pour son anniversaire était une bonne idée mais venant d'elle, je craignais le pire.

- Tu compte tout organiser? M'enquis je

- Oui, avec ton aide bien sur.

- A une condition alors.

- Je sais ce que tu va dire, _Alice, n'exagère pas, fait simple, inutile d'en faire trop_ et tout le tralala, soupira-t-elle

C'était précisément ce que je comptais lui dire. Cette petite mutine m'impressionnait.

- On a qu'une fois 18 ans Bella, me réprimanda-t-elle gentiment

- Bien, cédais je rapidement

Elle ne m'aurait pas écouter de toute manière, je la connaissais assez pour y être habitué. J'étais même convaincu qu'elle avait commencer les préparatifs sans moi.

L'anniversaire d'Edward aurait lieu dans un mois, ce qui nous laissais assez de temps pour tout préparer et ralentir un peu les exubérances de la brunette. Il me vint un instant à l'esprit que nous allions peut être fêté son dernière anniversaire, mais je chassais rapidement cette pensés de ma tête. Inutile de gâcher ce Week end. Notre Week End.

***

Les meubles de la chambre d'Edward étaient tous garni d'objet et de livre à présent, ce qui la rendait plus accueillante, chaleureuse. La grande baie vitrée laissait transparaitre la forêt plongeait dans l'obscurité du soir, calme et paisible.

- Tu as l'intention de campé devant ma porte? Susurra Edward alors que j'étais figé entre le couloir et la chambre.

- Tu as rendu cette pièce tellement… accueillante.

- Alors entre, ria-t-il

J'obéis. Poussait par la curiosité, je scrutai chaque recoins, m'intéressai à chaque livre, chaque CD et aux photos. Surtout aux Photos. Mon attention se reporta sur un cadre posait sur son bureau dans lequel il y avait un portrait d'une femme aux trait fins, les cheveux auburn et d'un homme brun aux yeux vert.

- Ce sont tes parents? Demandais je doucement

Il acquiesça.

- Tu as les yeux de ton père.

En guise de réponse, il souri tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.

J'allai le rejoindre.

***

Nous étions étendu sur son lit, silencieux, mais apaisé par le calme de la pièce, me délectant de sa présence. Je me laçais de ses nuits solitaires, tapis dans mes draps en attendant le lendemain avec impatience. Je ne supporter plus d'être séparé de lui, j'avais l'impression de perdre le temps précieux qui nous séparez de sa perte. J'aurais voulu remercié Alice d'avoir eu l'idée de m'inviter pour le week end, peut être avait il devinait à quel point je désespéré.

- Comment te vois tu dans dix ans? me demanda soudain Edward.

Sa question me pris de court. D'abord parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ca et ensuite parce qu'il m'était douloureux d'y songer. Qu'aurais je pu lui répondre? Non. Qu'attendais t-il que je réponde? Je ne supportais plus de pensé à l'avenir car il serait inévitablement sans lui.

- Seule, entouré d'une ribambelle de chat sans doute, dis je pour ne rien faire transparaitre de mes émotions.

- Il y a surement quelque chose que tu rêve de faire non? Certain rêve de devenir pompier, d'autre acteur...

Mon rêve n'était pas dévoilable parce que trop gênant et douloureux. Mais même avant de rencontré Edward, je n'avais jamais réfléchie à tout ca et m'était contenté de vivre dans l'instant présent, surement parce que ma mère, elle, n'y vivait pas assez. Mais tout mes rêves étaient concentré sur Edward aujourd'hui.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de réel ambitions, avouais je.

- Tu sais, il m'arrive d'avoir peur de ne jamais pouvoir réalisé certaine chose. Quand j'étais petit je voulais devenir médecin, ria t-il. J'admire Carlisle pour son savoir, il est probablement le meilleur dans ce domaine. Mais ce n'est pas tant ca que je regrette, continua t-il plus tristement.

Comment pouvais je retenir mon estomac de ce serrer lorsqu'il abordait ce sujet? Je sentais qu'il voulait en parlé naturellement, éviter les silences tristes. Je fis donc un effort pour ne pas paraitre malheureuse.

- Tu as encore beaucoup à vivre, le rassurais je doucement

- C'est vrais, mais pas assez à mon gout... j'aimerais...non, c'est stupide, s'interrompit-il en secouant la tête.

- Non, dit moi, insistais je

Il glissa sa tête sur le coté puis m'observa, gêné.

- Il y a des choses merveilleuses que je ne connaitrais jamais, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai de meilleur que toi. Alors, oublie ca d'accord?

Ses paroles me touchèrent et me bouleversèrent à la fois.

Idiote! ne pleure pas!

- Peut être... que je...je peux t'aidé les connaitre, balbutiais je confuse

Il étouffa un rire.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Dis quand même, me bornais je

Derechef, il m'envoya son regard confus.

- Etre père, ca doit être quelque chose de merveilleux non?

Inévitablement, une larme coula sur le coin de mon œil mais elle ne fut pas à la hauteur de ce que j'avais ressentis en l'entendant prononcer ses mots. Le flot de tristesse qui m'envahi ne pu lui échappé et il le lu immédiatement, comme il l'avait sans doute redouté. Je me détournai de lui, cachant ma peine. Malheureusement, je ne pouvait pas vivre cette expérience là avec lui, d'abord parce que trop jeune et ensuite parce que je n'avais jamais voulu d'enfant. J'aurais été prête à en avoir malgré cela si j'avais eu quelque année de plus, pour lui. C'étais tellement étrange de pensé à ca, maintenant, alors que nous n'avions jamais... ca ne faisait que quatre moins. Quatre mois en moins.

- Ce que je peux vivre désormais n'aura de la valeur que si tu es avec moi. Je ne veux rien d'autre, alors ne sois pas triste d'accord? Tu me donne déjà bien plus que tu ne le pense.

- Peut être, mais je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu désire

- Bella, je n'exige rien de toi.

Il n'avait rien à exigé, je lui donnais tout. Mon esprit, mon temps, moi, tout ce qui aurait pu lui être nécessaire pour être heureux.

- N'en parlons plus, conclu t'il. J'aimerai, dans les rare moment où je peux te voir seul, évité de te faire pleurer.

Je lui souri, essuya ma joue humide.

- Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'une pleurnicheuse, dit je en faisait la moue

Edward se pencha sur moi et au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrée, fit il en se redressant

Alice apparu sur le seuil et aussitôt le jeune homme soupira

- J'espère que c'est important, maugréa-t-il

- Esmée aimerai savoir si Bella a faim.

- Oh…. Non… mais remercie là de ma part s'il te plait, répondit je en me relevant

- Bien. Si vous avez faim, il y a de quoi grignotais dans le frigo.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle murmura à l'adresse d'Edward:

- Crois moi, plus tard, ca aurait été beaucoup plus gênant

Puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortis en laissant son rire cristallin faire écho dans la chambre. Je n'avais compris qu'a moitié son sous entendu. Je m'empourprai, espérant que je l'avais mal interprétais. En tout cas, Edward c'était figé et quand il senti mon regard sur lui, se détourna.

- Tu es sur de ne rien vouloir mangé? M'interrogea-t-il

- Certaine…et toi? Tu n'as pas faim?

Il secoua la tête puis se rallongea.

Je me penchai sur lui, posant mes lèvres contre les siennes avec l'intention de m'allonger près de lui juste après, quand il m'en empêcha et attrapa ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui. Aussitôt, un frisson agréable me parcouru et une sensation de chaleur m'envahi. Tout en me ramenant à cheval sur lui, je sentis ses doigts parcourir mon échine pendant que son autres main se posait sur ma hanche.

Un court instant, il s'écarta pour m'observait et je vis alors ses émeraudes éclatantes, brillant d'un désire nouveau que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu auparavant mais qui réveilla en moi un désire semblable. Ce n'étais pas la première fois que je ressentais ca à son égard mais je ne fus pas aussi gêné que d'habitude d'y penser.

- Il y a tellement de chose que je veux vivre avec toi Bella, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille

D'un geste vif et rapide, il me retourna sur le dos et fut sur moi, m'embrassant avec fougue. Mon cœur s'emballa et ce ne fut pas pour calmer mes ardeurs mais je ne l'avais jamais autant désiré. Je le voulais, là, tout de suite.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, haussa les sourcils.

- Tu es sur que….

- Il te faut des preuves? Fit je avec une moue aguicheuse

Bien sur que j'étais certaine de ce que je voulais. Plus que jamais, j'étais prête

Etouffant un rire, il enfouis sa tête dans mon cou tendis que son souffle saccadé sur ma nuque intensifiait le désire d'en vouloir plus. Sa main frôla mes cotes remontant jusqu'à ma poitrine alors que l'autre soulevais une de mes cuisses que je serrai contre lui. Un gémissement m'échappa, ce qui l'incita à raffermir ses caresses. Lorsqu'il replongea sur ma bouche, je lui rendis son baissé avec fièvre.

- Bella… haleta-t-il

- Je t'aime, murmurais je dans un souffle

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, un instant perdu jusqu'à ce que ma mémoire remette en ordre le puzzle de ces dernières heurs. Un regard vers le jeune homme allongeais contre moi m'aida à me souvenir de la plus belle nuit de mon existence. J'avais enfin cette savoureuse impression de n'avoir était qu'a lui, et réciproquement, que désormais il n'y avait que lui dans mon monde. Qu'il était mon monde. C'était juste…une magnifique sensation. Je restai à l'observer jusqu'à ce que mon attention se reporte sur le réveille affichant cinq heurs du matins, en même temps que mon estomac se mettait à gronder. La faim l'emporta et je me levai silencieusement, enfila rapidement quelque vêtement et marcha à pas de velours jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. J'eu du mal à me repérais dans ce couloir immense, me pris les pieds dans les marches pour me rattraper in extrémise à la rambarde et atteint enfin la cuisine où le frigo me tendait les bras. J'étais affamé. Je pris l'assiette de pate que m'avais mit Esmé de coté et mangeai, la cuisine toujours plongé dans la pénombre. Mon esprit embrumé en profita pour vagabonder vers notre soirée, la tournure qu'elle avait prise et… un détail me revins subitement. Insignifiant à coté du reste mais intriguant. Comment Alice avait pu prédire que la soirée ce terminerait ainsi? Car bien sur, sa fine remarque à Edward n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde et je l'avais très bien interprété en fin de compte. Etions nous si prévisible? Edward avait il prévu…non, impossible. Peut être avait elle vu juste en essayant de plaisanté. Pourquoi m'écharné sur des détails aussi futile. A force d'être entouré de secret, je finissais par devenir paranoïaque. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que je me posais des questions à propos d'Alice. Bien entendu, il y avait l'accident. Je me rappelai toute les fois où son comportement avait été étrange et me revins aussitôt la toute première fois où j'avais mis les pied ici. Elle avait été persuadé qu'Edward avait pris la décision de rester, même si, à l'époque, il le nié. Elle ne c'était pas trompé. Un autre détail ensuite. Le malaise d'Edward à la cafeteria. Avant même qu'il ne s'évanouisse, elle c'était tendu, comme ci elle avait été terrifié. J'étais persuadé que certaine chose m'échapper où encore que je devenais complètement folle, cependant, ces détails là, j'avais beaucoup de mal à les ignorais.

L'ignorance Bella. L'ignorance. N'oublie pas le prix à payé en l'oubliant. Rien ne doit être su.

Je soupirai en plantant rageusement ma fourchette dans mes spaghettis et pour me calmer, repensa à cette nuit. Un frisson me parcouru et je n'eu qu'une envi, le rejoindre. C'était à la limite du raisonnable.

Une fois mon repas terminé, j'entrepris de remonter sans bruit quand quelque chose attira mon attention. A travers la large baie vitré de l'entré, je cru voir, près de la lisière de la foret un homme et une femme se disputant. Ils faisaient tout deux de grand geste. Ils me parurent familiers, trop familiers et je hoquetai en reconnaissant Carlisle et Rosalie, cette dernière penchait de manière féline.

- Bella?

Je sursautai pour découvrir Alice, juste derrière moi, m'observant avec étonnement.

- Mais enfin que fais tu debout à une heure pareil? M'interrogea-t-elle

- J'ai vu…

A l'instant où je m'étais de nouveau tourné vers la baie vitrée, ils n'étaient plus là.

- Quoi? S'impatienta-t-elle

Mon esprit ne divaguait pas, et je savais pertinemment qu'elle aurait mis sur le compte de la fatigue en prenant comme prétexte l'obscurité pour démentir ce que j'avais vu. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne m'aurait pas cru, mais plutôt qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que moi j'y crois. Encore des mensonges.

- Rien. Je suis juste descendu pour manger quelque chose, mentis je

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais alors? S'enquit-elle

- Oui, j'allais remonter.

Je la contournai pour monté à l'étage et retourner dans la chambre d'Edward sans un mots.

Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours profondément endormis, la tête enfouis dans les cousins et le dos nu. J'oubliai aussitôt ce qui c'était produit en bas pour le rejoindre.

M'étendant contre lui je laissais son souffle me berçait pendant que mes doigts couraient le long de son dos lisse. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, mais ce fut plus fort que moi. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour y déposer mes lèvres alors qu'il commençait à se retourner de mon coté, les yeux grand ouvert.

- J'ai cru avoir fait un de ces rêves gênant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, s'esclaffa-t-il

- Je suis arrivé à temps alors, rougis-je Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?

- Depuis que tu es partie probablement. En fin de compte j'aurais dû continué de faire semblant de dormir, badina-t-il, la tête à moitié enfouis dans les coussins.

J'étouffai un rire et refis glissait la pomme de ma main sur son dos. Il laissa échapper un soupire de contentement avant de fermer les paupières.

- Tu mange souvent une assiette de pate à 5 heurs du matin? dit il, ca voix étouffais par les coussins.

- Pas toi? Plaisantais je en faisant remonté ma main jusque dans ses cheveux

- Un bon poulet rôtis me suffit… Tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru avoir rêvé tout à l'heure, quand je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais plus là, repris-t-il

Je lâchai un rire et lui pinçai gentiment le cou.

- Aie! Sursauta-t-il en attrapant ma main

- Tu vois, tu n'es pas en train de rêver, murmurais je en haussant les épaules

- Il y a des méthodes plus douces pour vérifié ces choses la, me reprocha-t-il en riant pendant qu'il se redressait

- Vraiment?

- Oui, vraiment.

Il s'approcha, m'embrassa tendrement puis s'éloigna en souriant. Tout en lui rendant son sourire, à mon tour, je me penchai sur lui pour le rallonger délicatement et enfin lui donna un long baisé qui ralluma le feu agréable qui m'avait consumé quelque heurs plus tôt. Ses bras m'entourèrent et me ramenèrent sur lui avec force.

- C'est une méthode comme une autre, susurra-t-il

- Je préfère de loin celle-ci, approuvais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il passait ses mains sous le corsage que j'avais rapidement enfilé quelque minutes auparavant quand je sentis son ventre grognais.

- Un poulet rôtis s'impose?

Il arrêta son geste et soupira pendant que son estomac criait famine. Lui non plus n'avait pas mangé la veille et avec… cette nuit… plutôt mouvementé que nous avions passé, il était normal que la faim se manifeste maintenant. Il m'observa avec un air amusé pendant qu'il écoutait mes réflexions silencieuses.

- C'est tout à fait normal en effet! Se moqua-t-il

- Hey! Arrête de faire ca, râlais je

Il cessa de rire et se redressa en me caressant la joue.

- Je suis près à mourir de faim pour une seule de ses nuits passé avec toi, chuchota-t-il de sa voix la plus velouté

Pour le coup, je passai du blanc genre albinos au rouge pivoine mais sa réflexion su me touché et m'attendrir.

Il se leva, enfila quelques vêtements, puis, après m'avoir adressé un clin d'œil, sortit de la chambre.

***

Alice nous avait littéralement poussait dehors et c'est à peine si nous avions eu le temps de nous préparez. Parce qu'elle trouvait insupportable de me laissé sortir sans avoir vérifié ma tenu, j'avais pu lui demander en douce ce qui la pressait autant pendant qu'elle réajusté en vitesse mon corsage.

- Tu plaisante! A la minute où tu ira le rejoindre, il farfouillera dans ta tête. Impossible de garder un secret devant lui. Désolé. Si tu savais comme j'en ai assez de réviser mon alphabet à chaque fois que je le croise, soupira-t-elle

Je lâchai un rire alors qu'elle venait d'en finir avec ma tenu.

- Je crois deviné de quoi il s'agit dans ce cas.

- C'est précisément ce que je voulais éviter. Tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup tu sais? Râla-t-elle

- Ce n'est que dans un mois Alice! Cesse de te tourmenté pour une fête d'anniversaire, la rassurais je

J'allais sortir quand je l'entendis murmurer

- Tu n'a pas l'air de comprendre…

Je m'immobilisais un instant, dos à elle. Je m'interdis de laisser mes sombres pensées assombrirent mon moral.

- Je ne préfère pas comprendre, répondis je en sortant.

Je refusais de croire que nous fêterions sont dernière anniversaire. Cette simple fête prenait une trop grande importance si tel était le cas et le fait qu'elle y consacre autant d'énergie ne m'aidait pas à me convaincre du contraire.

- Alors? Tu as réussi à cuisiné Alice pour qu'elle te dise ce qui la tracasse aujourd'hui? M'interrogea Edward alors que nous marchions dans la foret.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

Je suivis l'exemple d'Alice en me récitant l'alphabet, si bien que lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, il explosa de rire.

- Traitresse!

Je continuais à m'entrainé activement à cet exercice. Sa sœur m'aurait tué si je lui avais dévoilé accidentellement quoi que se soit.

Passer la journée à lui dissimulé cette soirée surprise fut loin d'être évident, surtout qu'il en profitait, à chaque fois qu'il sentait ma garde baissé, pour s'insinué dans ma tête. J'avais la réel impression que nous avions franchis un cap cette nuit, comme ci nous parlions plus librement, sur un ton moins triste lorsque nous abordions des sujets sensibles. Peut être avais-je réalisé que vouloir constamment arrêté le temps ne faisais que gâcher celui que nous passions ensemble et c'était précisément ce que j'avais évité de faire pendant que nous faisions l'amour. C'était aussi simple que ca. Mon esprit ne c'étais jamais concentré sur autre chose que sur lui. Il n'y avait pas de demain, de limite, d'inutile préoccupation. Juste nous. Et je me sentais beaucoup mieux ainsi.

* * *

**Voila! J'ai poster tout ce que j'avais en stock =) Le chapitre 18 arrivera dès que je l'aurais taper ^^**

**Bisous. En esperant que ces chapitres vous ai plus =)  
**


	18. Euphorie

* * *

**Chapitre 18. Euphorie **

**

* * *

  
**

Les jours passaient différemment, et aussi insensé que cela me paraissait, j'avais l'impression de m'être faite à cette situation. La peur de le perdre n'avait pas disparu bien entendu, mais l'anxiété ne primé plus sur mes humeurs. Charlie et moi n'avions pas reparler d'Edward depuis sa visite chez nous, ce qui me facilité les choses étant donné que lui parler me ramènerais à être de nouveau obsédé par l'idée de le perdre.

Alice, à ma plus grande surprise, avait invité Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tyler et Eric à l'anniversaire d'Edward et je m'étais empressé de souligné qu'il n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de faire venir les garçons, plus particulièrement Mike. Nous n'avions pas besoin de conflit, pas pendant cette soirée.

- Mais Bella, Edward ne côtoie personne. Il nous faut un minimum d'invité! M'avait elle répondu

- Dans ce cas invite Jacob au passage, lui avais-je lancer sèchement pour lui faire comprendre à quel point leur relation était aussi mauvaise qu'avec l'Indien.

Elle avait alors plissais le nez, comme dérangé par une mauvaise odeur, en secouant sceptiquement la tête.

- OK pour Mike, avait elle finis par céder

Alice aussi devait avoir remarqué que mon ami et Edward n'était pas en bonne entente et j'étais même persuader qu'elle en connaissait les raisons.

Je n'avais pas réussi à cacher la fête surprise à Edward et en fut sincèrement déçu. Il avait profité d'un moment d'inattention, un moment où je n'avais que faire de réciter l'alphabet.

Nous étions sur mon lit, étroitement enlacé, quand, ses doigts courants un peu partout sur mon corps, ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. Il y vit surement le désir que je ressentais à ce moment là, mais il ne releva seulement ce que je m'efforçais de lui dissimulé. Le fourbe. Une lueur de compréhension traversa son visage, puis il finis par s'éloigner, l'air furieux.

- C'est hors de question! Lâcha-t-il

- J'en…j'en ai assez que tu use de ton dons sur moi! M'indignais je, à la recherche d'une excuse valable pour ne pas annulé son anniversaire.

- Ne change pas de sujet Bella…

- Nous ne l'avons jamais aborder celui là, rétorquais je

Et pour le coup, j'étais sincère. J'en avais réellement assez qu'il lise mes pensées.

- Je ne veut pas le fêté, continua-t-il en m'ignorant. Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais ce que ca signifies pour moi? Une année de plus?

- Je sais ce que ca représente pour moi et je peux t'assurer que c'est aussi pénible de pensées que….

Je m'interrompis, incapable de lui dévoilé correctement ce que je ressentais. Concrètement, cela représenté une avancé trop dangereuse vers « la fin » , ce que je ne supportais pas. Mais je le voyais à présent comme un événement qu'il fallait fêté et j'ignorais pourquoi. Les personnes qui vivent normalement, fête leur anniversaire, alors pourquoi devrions nous passez sur cette tradition? Je refusais de nous privé de chaque expérience sous prétexte qu'elle nous rappellerait ce qui s'approche peu à peu.

- Je ne veux pas fêté ce qui me rapproche de la mort, murmura-t-il tristement

- Et moi je ne veux pas attendre sagement qu'elle arrive. Nous ne fêtons pas ta…mort, dit je avec difficulté, mais tes 18 ans. C'est une date importante. Bon sang, tu es encore en vie, Edward! Alors vie tes 18 ans comme tu l'entend! M'emportais je

Il m'observa, une lueur de tristesse traversant ses prunelles à chacun de mes mots. J'avais peur de l'avoir blessé a présent et ne pensais même plus à la meilleurs façon de le convaincre, juste à la meilleur façon de le rassurer, peu importe qu'il refuse.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux?

- Non, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne souffre jamais. Si cette anniversaire te fait souffrir, alors nous ne le fêterons pas.

Je lui laissais le choix. Il sembla apprécier. Il fit une moue dubitative avant de me lançais un sourire ravageur comme il savait si bien les faire.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser

Son ton léger apaisa la tension palpable qui c'était installe et j'en conclu immédiatement qu'il acceptait. J'eu seulement peur qu'il ne le fasse parce qu'il s'en sentait forcé.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, et toute trace d'anxiété s'évanoui en même temps que renaissait le désir qu'il avait ignoré en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Je ne suis même plus capable de te résister, s'esclaffa-t-il en refaisant courir ses doigts sur mon ventre.

Comme ci moi j'en était capable; il m'avait sous son emprise chaque fois qu'il me touchait ainsi. La situation semblait beaucoup plus complexe que lorsque nous étions chez lui, tout simplement parce que la chambre de Charlie était face à la mienne. Je supportais ses caresses dans la craintes d'entendre un toquement de portes impromptu et étouffait mes gémissements de peur d'être entendu. Pourtant, nous n'étions pas aller bien loin et je dû brusquement l'arrêté en mesurant la gravité de la situation.

- Edward… attend, l'arrêtais je alors qu'il était sur le point de me retirer le dernier vêtement qu'il me restait: Mon short.

Il stoppa son geste, perplexe et à la fois gêné.

- Pardon, je pensais que….

- Non, ce n'est pas toi, le rassurais je. C'est juste que la dernière fois…. Enfin…je ne prend pas la pilule, lui confessais je, écarlate.

La première et dernière fois que nous l'avions fait, nous ne nous étions pas protégé et une fois que je m'en étais rendu compte, j'avais couru à la pharmacie prendre la fameuse « pilule du lendemain », juste au cas où . Bien sur, dans une ville aussi petite que Forks, je redoutais que la pharmacienne ne connaisse mon père. Je préférais prendre mes précautions, quitte à arrêté tout de suite.

- Oh… je suis désolé, j'aurais dû y penser, s'excusa-t-il, visiblement déçu par son comportement.

Nous nous séparâmes, à contre cœur. Après réflexion, je trouvai inutile de mettre de la distance entre nous et de moi-même me penchai sur lui pour l'embrasser tout en me pressant contre lui. Il réagit tout de suite à mes avances en plaquant ses mains sur mes reins pour me bloqué contre son torse. Je ne m'étais pas rhabillé et lui ne porter que son jeans. Je le sentis paniquer sous ma prises.

- Bella…qu'est-ce que tu fais? haleta-t-il

Je l'embrassai de plus belle, ignorant ses protestations.

- Nous ne faisons rien de mal, objectais je

- Pour le moment, dit il durement en m'éloignant

Tant que nous n'allions pas plus loin, je ne voyais pas où était le mal! Sa réaction me dépassa. Puis je compris que si ce n'était pas dure pour moi, ca l'était peut être pour lui, que lui aurait plus de mal à…ne pas aller plus loin. Je me pinçais la lèvre et lorsqu'il esquiva mon regard, je su que j'avais vu juste. Pourtant, il avait toute ma confiance, j'étais certaine que jamais il ne m'aurait forcé à faire quoi que se soit, c'était un point tout récent sur lequel je ne doutais pas.

Il sa rallongea sur le flan et me scrutai des ses émeraudes scintillantes, les mêmes qui avaient cette habitudes de me liquéfié sur place. J'ignorai si c'était un désire délibéré de décrypté mes pensées ou bien tout simplement de me faire rougir jusqu'au oreille comme une idiote, mais ils dû réussir les deux avec brillaut!

- Quoi? Murmurais je

- J'aimerai être le plus juste possible envers toi. Tu m'a reproché quelque chose il me semble?

Je fronçai les sourcils, récupérant peu à peu mes capacités mental, sans grand résulta.

- N…non…enfin je ne crois pas…

Il continua de me fixer. Je réfléchis un instant aux dernières heurs passé ensemble, jusqu'à maintenant, je ne voyais vraiment rien susceptible de lui faire défaut et puis comment voulais t-il que je réfléchisse à quoi que soit alors qu'il se tenait en face de moi, torse nu, horriblement séduisant. J'aurais voulu qu'il n'entende pas ca. C'étais gênant. Je baissai les yeux.

- Je t'assure que c'est aussi difficile pour moi et… ta tenu ne m'aide pas franchement.

J'eu un geste pour cacher ma poitrine, par pudeur.

- Ok…euh…j'aimerai que tu arrête de faire ca, dis je, le cœur battant, toujours aussi gêné.

Je sentis son souffle lorsqu'il s'esclaffa silencieusement puis releva la tête et vis un sourire attendris sur son visage.

- Oh…

Je venais de comprendre. Je me souvins alors du début de notre conversation. Je n'appréciais pas toujours qu'il use de son don sur moi, particulièrement dans ce genre de situation.

- C'est plus fort que moi, expliqua-t-il

- hm…je ne pense pas.

- Un pure reflexe! Je t'assure. C'est un peu comme ci…tien! Imagine toi tombé d'un escalier.

- Rien de bien compliqué pour moi, ruminais je

- Quel serrait ton premier réflexe? Continua-t-il en ignorant ma remarque

- De crier comme une demeuré probablement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel

- Tu ne sais pas lié le geste au crie de secours? Lâcha-t-il, incrédule avant de soupiré. D'accord, imaginons deux minutes que tu sois une personne normal, avec des reflexes normaux, repris t-il (je lui lançai un regard noir), tu t'accrocherais à la rambarde, pour ne pas te faire mal. C'est un réflexe humain.

- Insinuerais tu que je ne suis pas humaine?

- Non, Simplement que quand je' vois quelqu'un, il faut que je l'analyse en profondeur, sinon je suis frustré. C'est comme si je ne contrôlais pas mon propre don. Je peux faire un effort mais… ca fait partis de moi Bella.

Je hochai la tête, compréhensive. J'imagine que j'allais devoir m'y habitué, aussi pénible soit ce don, je devais m'en accommodé car il faisait partie de lui.

- C'est-ce que tu as fait la première fois? M'enquis je. Pour moi je veux dire…

- Le première fois que nous nous somme rencontré tu veux dire? Oui…enfaite non.

Surprise, je le laissais poursuivre.

- J'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir, m'avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux à son tour. Tu étais la seul à tout ignorer et qui ne me traiterais pas comme un pauvre condamné où qui ne me dévisageais pas. Ensuite, je ne suis jamais aller plus loin dans tes pensées et tu as continuais à me parler. Lorsque je t'ai vu dans la cafétéria, quand j'ai lu dans tes yeux que tu savais alors j'ai failli partir. Je sais aujourd'hui ce qui m'a retenu.

Silencieuse, je buvais chacune de ses paroles, comprenait peu à peu sur quoi c'était établie notre relation au départ.

- Tu… Tu tenais à moi, murmura-t-il, visiblement encore surpris

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant, riais je doucement

- Je t'ai testé d'abord. J'avais peur que tu ne parte, parce que ma présence te lasserait au bout d'un moment. Je n'avais pas envi de souffrir.

Je lu sur ses traits à quel point il était dur pour lui de revenir sur cette épisode et j'eu du mal à l'entendre également.

- Tu t'es montré inébranlable, tout autant que ta décision, poursuivie t-il. Même lorsque tu as appris que je n'en avais plus pour longtemps, tu es resté. Dans le cas contraire, ca n'aurait rien changé, le mal était fait. Je t'aimais déjà. Je me suis juré qu'on vivrais comme un couple normal, que je te protégerais comme un petit ami le ferait mais que jamais je ne deviendrai une charge pour toi. Tu es devenu toute ma vie et c'est peu dire.

- Tu es la mienne également, murmurais je

- Non, ca c'est impossible, objecta-t-il

- Ce n'est pas juste.

Je retins mes larmes. Je devais dors-et-déjà commençait à surmonté cette épreuve sans pleurnicherais incessante, si seulement j'en était capable.

- Le jour où la mienne s'arrêtera, je veux que tu poursuivre la tienne.

- N…Ne me demande pas de tenir une tel promesse. Pas ce soir, je ne suis pas encore prête et je ne pense pas l'être un jour.

Sa main se posa sur ma joue en un geste tendre tendis qu'il fermait paisiblement les paupières. Sa lèvre frémis. D'abord je cru qu'il riait mais lorsqu'il renifla, le chagrin monta en moi parce qu'il c'était toujours interdit de pleurer, qu'il feignait sans arrêts l'impassibilité, sans grande conviction. Non! J'étais la pleurnicharde, qu'il me laisse au moins la seul chose que j'étais encore capable de faire pour exprimé ma détresse. La sienne fut si profonde qu'elle se manifesta en plusieurs coup répété dans ma poitrine. Il rouvrit les yeux, rougit par quelque larmes qui influait sur sa joue.

- Pas très virile, s'esclaffa-t-il

- Je m'en fiche, riais je tristement en l'attirant vers moi pour que je puisse me blottir contre son torse.

Je rejetais ma soudaine pudeur en retirant le bras qui cachait ma poitrine et le serrai avec force contre celle-ci, les larmes influant sur mes joues à présents. Il m'embrassa fougueusement, resserrant notre étreinte à n'en plus pouvoir respirait.

Nous nous étions endormis ainsi, oubliant nos règles habituel qui était qu'Edward parte avant cinq heure du matin. Aucun de nous deux ne désirait interrompre cette éteinte, aussi longtemps durerait-elle et j'en oubliai presque que je devais aidé Alice dans ses préparatifs ce Week End, autrement dit, aujourd'hui pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper se chargeraient d'occupé Edward.

La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais encore pensé pour le moment était son souffle constant qui balayait quelque mèche sur mon front, ses doigts chaud posait sur mes reins et la caresse de sa peau contre la mienne, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Un grincement de porte vint tout gâcher cependant, à l'instar de ma soudaine appréhension. L'échelle était toujours callé contre le mur, nous étions, Edward et moi, tout deux à moitié nu dans mon lit et le pire restait à venir.

Charlie venait de ce réveiller.

Si il avait le malheur de frapper à la porte, où même de découvrir l'échelle, je pouvais être sur de ne pas échapper à une mort certaine .Quant à Edward, je ne payais pas cher de sa peau non plus.

- Je suis mal, soufflais je amèrement en levant le menton vers Edward

celui-ci dormait paisiblement, sa tête retombant sur mon front à présent.

- Edward? Murmurais je

- Hm…? Obtins je pour toute réponse, ses paupières toujours closes.

- Mon père c'est levé, lui appris je calmement

Il ne réagit pas, me ramena contre lui tel une peluche avant de repartir dans un sommeil profond.

- Edward! Si tu ne veux pas finir par la fenêtre à coup de pied au fesses, lèves les tout de suites avant que Charlie ne le fasse lui-même! Chuchotais je plus fort en prenant appui sur mes coudes afin de me redresser.

- Arrête, gémit-il. Il fait encore nuit, rendors toi.

- Sort ta tête des coussins, il est huit heures du matin!

Ses yeux s'ouvrir brusquement et il réalisa enfin dans quel pétrin nous nous étions fourré. Enfin, il fallait être réaliste, cela devait arrivé un jour, à force de passé ses soirées chez moi, nous devions bien nous attendre à quelque conséquences désastreuses. N'empêche, je préférais encore subir mille torture, plutôt que de me retrouver là, maintenant, devant Charlie.

- Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas réveillé plus tôt? Me reprocha-t-il en se levant.

Il tituba puis retomba lourdement sur le lit, des poches sous les yeux, une mine épuisait sur le visage.

- Parce que je dormais tien!

A tâtons, sa main cherchai ses vêtements sur les draps puis saisis son T-shirt ainsi que son pantalon en vitesse. Il enfila le tout avant de filé vers la fenêtre. Brusquement, il s'arrêta, pivota vers moi.

- Quoi? Paniquais je

Il se précipita sur moi, m'embrassa à la voler, et enfin retourna sur ses pas.

- Vas t'en! Pépiais je

Un dernier sourire, et il disparu pendant que l'échelle cogner contre le mur. Quelque seconde plus tard, je perçu le bruit du moteur en priant pour que mon père, lui, ne se rendre compte de rien puis, lorsque le bruit s'éloigna, je laissais retombé ma tête sur les coussins en soupirant.

C'était moins une.

***

Une des pièces inutilisés de la villa des Cullen ressemblait maintenant à une véritable salle de fête. Je n'étais arrivé que depuis trente minutes pourtant, mais je doutais être à l'origine de la décoration tellement Alice c'était dépêché, me laissant, les bras ballants au milieu de la pièce. De temps à autre, elle me lançais une toute petite boule à facette - que je laissais pitoyablement tombé -, des guirlandes, des nappes mais reprenait le tout en soupirant, prétendant que je n'avais pas le niveau pour ce boulot.

Edward était partis une heure avant mon arrivé avec le reste de la famille pour jouer au baseball apparemment. Etre avec les boules à facette d'Alice semblait moins dangereux, il fallait l'avoué. Moi, sur un terrain de baseball, ou d'un quelconque jeu, c'était la mort assuré pour tout les participants.

- Nappe! Lança joyeusement Alice en tendant la main alors qu'elle se tenait devant une immense table

Sortant de mes rêveries, je pris un long tissu blanc plié au sol et le lui apporta.

- Rappel moi combien nous serons? L'interrogeais je

- Douze. Inviter Mike aurait été une erreur. Le treize porte malheur, ricana-t-elle en jetant la nappe qui virevolta au dessue la table pour s'y poser.

Je jetai un œil au coin de la salle, là où été réuni toute les boissons. Je reconnu, dans un grand récipient en verre, un planteur et à coté des pack de bière encore emballer. A quoi jouait-elle?

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

- Pardon?

- Nous n'avons pas le droit de boire de l'alcool, lui rappelais je

- Quelle Rabat-joies! Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

- Carlisle et Esmé sont il au courant?

- Bien sur puisqu'il seront là se soir!

Laisser Alice organisé cette soirée n'était pas une si bonne idée en fin de compte, mais résigné, je ne dis rien de plus.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que le temps avait si vite défilé! Ce soir, nous fêterions les 18 ans d'Edward et je n'osais même plus faire le décompte des mois qui était passé depuis. Cinq? Six mois, Tout au plus? Nous avions besoin de nous changer les idées, nous s'amuser, poursuivre le cours de nos vies normalement, comme n'importe quel adolescent le ferait. Je m'apprêtais à concerter mon amie concernant la décoration quand elle se figea, laissant tomber tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. En proie à la panique, je la pris pas les épaules.

- Alice? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Ses yeux c'étaient posé sur moi, mais elle ne semblait pas me regarder. Son visage c'était figé dans une expression de terreur.

- Non… souffla-t-elle en sanglotant.

Elle ne pleurait pas, mais sa réaction fut tout aussi effrayante. Je l'aidai à s'assoir sur une des chaises qui entouré la table, tremblotante.

- Tu…tu as mal quelque part?

- Non… non, tout vas bien, dit elle en revenant à elle. Rose a….

Elle s'interrompit, me lanca un regard inquisiteur avant de ce lever pour reprendre son travaille.

Je savais ce qu'elle espérait, je le sentais parce que cela durait depuis trop longtemps. Elle souhaitais que j'ignore cette incident, ses derniers mots, tout ce qui me semblait suspect. Je n'avais pas relevé sur le moment, mais sa réaction avait été la même que le jour où Edward était tombé inconscient dans la cafétéria. Le même visage effrayé, le regard profondément figé sur un point invisible.

- Combien de temps va duré ce petit jeu? Soufflais je

- Je ne joue pas Bella, riposta-t-elle gravement

- Ce n'est pas juste. Suis-je censé tous vous observez en gardant le silence?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle.

Elle installa le reste de la décoration, visiblement moins joyeuse.

- Tu as raison, il est préférable de me laisser penser que je suis folle, répliquais je sèchement

Elle ne releva pas. Un sourire amère sur les lèvres, je repris moi aussi les préparatifs avec l'intime conviction qu'un jour, je découvrirais ce qu'ils essayaient tous de me cacher.

***

L'ignorance. Mon maître mots. Celui que je mon esprit recassais inlassablement. L'occasion de faire de nouvelle découverte se présentait sans arrêt à moi, pourtant, je les contournais tel une malédiction qui ne cessait de me suivre. Alice gardait le silence. Je n'en serait pas plus se soir, et sincèrement, je voulais croire que ca ne comptait pas. La seule chose dont je devais ma soucié se soir, c'était d'Edward.

Alors avec Alice nous avions tout prévu, dans les moindre détail, de la piste de danse, au lumière coloré en passant par le buffet immense qui aurait pu nourrir au moins 50 personnes. Et nous n'étions que 12. J'en fus à peine surprise. Pour le moment, tout le monde était assis au quatre coin de la pièce. Les Cullen d'un coté, à pars Alice et Jasper, et Tyler, Eric, Jessica et Angela de l'autre alors que la playliste d'Alice ainsi que les lumières dansantes envahissait la pièce. J'attendais Edward au bord des marches pendant qu'Emmett incitait sa femme, resplendissante pour l'occasion, à se lever.

- Fait un effort, l'entendis je murmurer à la sulfureuse blonde vêtu d'une robe doré légèrement décolleté et d'escarpin assortie aux talons vertigineux.

Elle ne releva pas, m'observa froidement jusqu'à ce que, terrifié, je détourne les yeux sur Emmett. celui-ci lui tapa gentiment le bras avant de posé une main sur sa cuisse et de passer son bras derrière sa tête en l'attirant contre lui. Rosalie pivota ses prunelles meurtrière sur lui qui se changèrent en une lueur tendre et aimante. Je compris que lui seul pouvait la calmer de cette rancœur inconnu qu'elle me portait.

Je détournai mon attention vers le groupe d'amis, remarquant l'entrain de Jessica lorsqu'elle désignait le centre de la pièce où personne n'osait s'aventurer.

- Allons danser! Proposa-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise

Elle avait arborer une tenu bien plus simple que celle de Rosalie. Une robe noir à brettelle basic s'arrêtant genoux, à peine plus longue que celle d'Angela, dans un style semblable mais dont la couleur virait aux verre pomme. Quant aux garçons, une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir leur suffisait.

- Tu plaisante j'espère, marmonna Angela en croisant les jambes, résolument décidé à passé le restant de la soirée assise.

- Les garçons, à vous de mettre un peu d'ambiance, insista Jessica à l'adresse de Tyler et Eric.

Pendant que la jeune femme s'acharné en vain de les convaincre, j'entendis une marche de l'escalier grinçait et pivotai immédiatement pour me retrouver face à Edward. Sa tenu vestimentaire ne différait pas de celle de Tyler et d'Eric, seulement, j'avais l'impression que tout lui allait mieux qu'a tout le monde, qu'il embellissait le moindre bout de tissu qu'il portait.

- Je t'ai fait attendre, s'excusa-t-il en m'embrassant la joue. Tu es magnifique, lança-t-il ensuite en considérant ma tenu.

Je rougie, songeant à la penderie immense d'Alice et aux nombreuses robes qu'elle m'avait offerte, dont celle-ci, sans bretelle, serré à la taille puis plus évasé jusqu'au genou.

- Le mauve te vas très bien, rajouta Edward

- Merci…où est Alice? L'interrogeais je en remarquant soudain son absence

- Dehors avec Jasper…mais elle ne va pas tarder à….

Une tornade blanche apparu avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Tout les regards convergèrent vers la brunette vêtu d'une robe bustier blanche resplendissante, et vers Jasper, à son bras, élégant dans son smoking. Il représentait à eux seul, avec le pas dansant d'Alice et l'élégance naturel de son mari, un défilait digne des meilleurs couturiers et il était difficile de ne pas les jalouser. Les regards envieux des mes amies, à présents silencieux, ne m'échappèrent pas.

- Et bien? Fit Alice en balayant rapidement la salle du regard. Faut il tout faire sois même ici? Râla-t-elle gentiment en improvisant quelque pas de danse, emportant Jasper dans son sillage, impassible et silencieux.

Personne ne bougeait, trop absorbé dans la contemplation de la jeune mutine qui calquer ses mouvements au rythme de la musique. Finalement, Emmett et Rosalie se lésèrent entrainer puis bientôt, Esmé et Carlisle vint les rejoindre en souriant. Il était tous… sublime.

Jessica hésita, se pinça la lèvre inferieur en lorgnant les couples dansant parfaitement. J'étais au moins aussi stupéfaite qu'elle.

- Bella! M'interpella Alice

Je lui jetais un regard contrit.

- Je ne sais pas danser, gémis je

Elle soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel

- Edward, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, fit elle ensuite à l'intéressé.

J'implorai celui-ci du regard de ne pas m'infliger une telle humiliation mais il s'esclaffa tout en me prenant la main.

- Laisse moi le plaisir de voir la jalousie dans les yeux d'Eric et Tyler.

- Edward! Il sont venu pour toi, soit gentil.

- Tu es si naïve, ria-t-il. Mais chez toi, c'est une qualité.

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène, me laissant cependant emporter jusqu'à la piste. Je grimaçai devant le contraste que j'offrais ainsi mélangé avec chaque membre parfait de cette famille. Edward semblait avoir trouvé sa place.

- Je ne sais pas danser, et ca, je t'assure que ce n'est pas une qualité!

La musique était plutôt d'un genre à la fois lent mais entrainant, donc pas de déhanchement. Quel chance!

- Viens…rapproche toi, m'intima-t-il en plaçant ses deux mains sur mes hanches

- Je vais t'écraser les….( mon pied s'écrasa sur le siens) voila! Je t'avais prévenu!

Il ria doucement avant de m'embrasser le front. Il nous fit tournoyer lentement sur place, mes pieds s'abattant fréquemment sur les siens. Je baissai les yeux sur ses chaussures et découvris avec horreur que, rien qu'en apparence, elle devait couter une fortune.

- C'est pas vrais! Elles t'ont couté un bras, j'en suis certaine et tu me laisse les réduire en…

- Elles appartiennent à Emmett, m'interrompît-il, un mince sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Vengeance personnel, il a bien failli me tuer avec une bâte de baseball.

- Oh…c'est très malin…tu avais prévu que je t'écraserais les pieds en dansant, c'est très fin de ta part, répliquais je

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jessica, Tyler, Eric et Angela rejoindre la piste. Tyler montra quelque réticence à l'égard de Jessica lorsqu'elle lui proposa de danser, en revanche, Eric et Angela n'en eurent aucune et leur timidité m'arracha un sourire attendrit. Je m'en voulu alors d'avoir oublié à quel point j'appréciais Angela, rien qu'en l'observant se soir. Les choses avaient basculer en même temps que l'arrivé d'Edward dans ma vie. Mais je ne regrettais absolument rien.

- Alors cette partie? Commençais je sur le ton de la discussion en me détournant de mes amis.

- C'était…distrayant, répondit il d'un ton blagueur

Visiblement, il riais d'une blague que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Un truc de mec sans doute. Avec son colosse de frère, je pouvais nettement imaginé quel tour avait pris la partie. Je m'étonnais même qu'ils soient revenu en un seul morceau.

- Tu sais jouer au baseball?

- Je n'ai fait que regarder, dit il avec une moue

- Oh….

- Tu as raison Emmett est dangereux.

Il partis d'un rire franc puis la musique devint plus rythmé. Quelques un partir au buffet se servir à boire et je remarquai les mines surprises mais enchanté des garçons; Tyler et Eric. Surement que l'alcool les rendrait rapidement euphorique, ca valait le coup d'œil.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose? Me proposa Edward en relâchant son étreinte

Je haussai les épaules. Pourquoi pas après tout, un peu de planteur me réveillerait et avec un peu de chance, aura le pouvoir de m'apprendre à danser. Nous allâmes nous servir un verre, Emmett vint nous rejoindre, tout sourire. Rosalie était resté à bonne distance, conversant avec sa sœur d'un air détendu.

- Fais gaffe à l'alcool vieux, quand on pas l'habitude…, ricana-t-il en s'interrompant volontairement

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne tenais pas à cette paire de pompe, lança Edward, sarcastique

Je les observais tout en buvant mon verre puis après un instant de doute, décidai d'aller rejoindre Alice et Rosalie. Peut être que la soirée nous permettrais de discuter simplement. Elle n'avait pas de véritable raison de me détesté alors j'étais probablement victime de mon imagination quand je pensais qu'elle me haïssais.

- Je reviens, prévins je au deux garçons

Edward m'embrassa la joue et me laissa partie. Alice et Rosalie me virent arriver de loin. Je cru voir la blonde s'apprêtait à partir avant de se raviser.

- Bella! Lança gaiment la brunette. Tu passe une bonne soirée j'espère!

- Oui, tout est parfait, tu as fait du bon boulot, la félicitais je avec un clin d'œil

- « Nous » avant fait du bon boulot, corrigea-t-elle.

Je lui sourie.

- J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas beaucoup voir Emmett se soir, maugréa Rosalie.

J'eu l'impression de l'entendre pour la première fois, aussi absurde que cela paraissait. Je ne la connaissais que par ses grands airs, son allure sulfureuse et très sur d'elle mais là, le ton qu'elle avait pris, n'avait rien d'hostile, contrairement à ses regards habituels. Sa voix m'avait tout aussi surprise. Elle était mélodieuse, magnifique.

Je tentai de lui lançais un sourire amical. A ma grande surprise, elle y répondit, mais avec beaucoup, beaucoup plus de retenu. Je sentais qu'elle se forçait presque.

- Où est Jasper? Demandais je à Alice

- Euh…dehors…il n'aime pas beaucoup la foule.

J'allais lui répondre lorsqu'une furie se pointa à coté de moi. Jessica jeta un regard dépité au deux jeunes femmes qui partirent de leur coté après qu'Alice m'ai adressé un léger signe de la main.

- Bella, pitié dis moi que Mike ne vas pas tarder, fulmina-t-elle

- Wow, calme toi d'abord… qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? Non Mike n'a pas…. N'a pas été invité.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, cette abrutie ne fait aucun effort pour se tenir tranquille, soupira-t-elle. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit la et je ne supporte plus Tyler!

- Toi et Mike… vous….

Elle m'observa comme ci je venais d'une autre planète.

- Bella, reviens sur terre. Je te l'ai dit il y a deux mois, me reprocha-t-elle

Critique. Mon état était vraiment critique. J'ignorais dans quel monde j'avais vécu depuis aujourd'hui mais en tout cas pas sur la planète Forks. Je me préoccuper si peu de Mike, surtout depuis son incartade avec Edward que sa vie sentimental m'était passé totalement au dessus de la tête. Celle de Jessica aussi visiblement.

Un ange vint me sauver la vie.

- Tout vas bien? S'enquis chaleureusement Esmé en nous rejoignant.

J'acquiesçais en même temps que Jessica qui resta littéralement scotché par la mère de famille. Où plutôt le mannequin qui avait le statue de mère de famille.

- Alice à vraiment fait des folie n'est-ce pas?

- Rien de bien nouveau, opinais je en lui souriant affectueusement

- C'est tellement gentil à vous d'être venu, dit elle ensuite à l'adresse de mon amie.

- Oh…c'…c'est un plaisir!

Les discussions aller bon train, si bien que je ne vis pas beaucoup Edward. Mais il fallait l'avouer, je m'amusais. J'avais été la première étonné lorsqu'Emmett m'avait invité à danser mais le concept était assez amusant étant donné qu'il devait bien faire trois tête de plus que moi. J'ignorais si j'aurais accepté l'offre si je n'avais pas ingurgité trois verre de planteur au préalable.

Je comptais la soirée en verre. Le liquide, aussi fort fut il, m'enflammer toute entière, me donnant une impression de décontraction totale et tellement agréable. Plus tard dans la soirée, Edward, sans même me demander, m'attrapa par le taille et dansa. J'eu moins de mal à me mouvoir sur la piste, une grande première.

- Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu, me murmura t'il à l'oreille

- Moi non plus… oh! Je ne t'ai pas encore écraser les pieds!

Je partie d'un fou rire incontrôlable. La situation était hilarante à mes yeux. Enfaite, tout l'était. L'effort qu'il fournissait pour me maintenir debout surtout. J'étais tellement écraser contre lui qu'une bouffé de chaleur m'envahie, enivrante et je l'embrassai sans retenu.

- Fais moi penser à te faire boire plus souvent, souffla-t-il en riant

Il était aussi soûl que moi. Ca me fit rire bien sur. Il plaqua ses mains un peu partout sur mon corps, c'est la seul chose que je sentis hormis la chaleur continue qu'il semblait dégager.

- J'ai chaud, murmurais je en passant mes bras derrière son cou.

Alors que mon visage n'était qu'a quelque centimètre du miens, sa langue dessina le contour de mes lèvres qui finit par rejoindre sa bouche.

- Moi aussi, susurra-t-il en me serrant contre lui

Je n'avais pas conscience de bouger ou encore moins de dansé. La musique cessa et il s'éloigna en souriant.

- J'vais boire quelque chose, lança-t-il

- Encore!

- Viens!

Je secouai la tête. J'avais décidé d'être raisonnable. Je partis m'assoir sur une chaise, trépignant sur ma chaise, un sourire béa sur les lèvres.

Au bout de quelque heurs, je sentais déjà les effets de l'alcool s'estomper légèrement. Mon cerveau était de nouveau en mesure de réfléchir et espérait que je ne serais pas malade. Il devait être trois heurs du matin à peu près. Tout le monde dansait, buvait, s'amusait. La soirée se déroulai comme prévu.

J'observai de loin Edward ingurgitait goulûment son verres de punch (planteur), juste après qu'il ai vidé sa canette de bière en lançant une tape amicale à Emmett. celui-ci l'encourageait en remplissant généreusement les verres qu'il finissait, et ce petit jeu commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Certes, il avait besoin de ce vidé l'esprit, de profité de chaque instant en vivant le plus d'expérience possible. Cependant je ne pu me retenir de me dirigeait vers la table du buffet où l'euphorie d'Edward attirait tout les regards. Lorsque ce dernier m'aperçu, son bras m'entoura maladroitement la taille. Je n'avais pas totalement décuvé. Je le laissais faire donc, sans réagir.

- Bella! Tu m'a manqué, murmura-t-il gaiment en déposant un baiser alcoolisé sur mes lèvres.

Je ne relevais pas, me contentai de le laisser rire aux blagues d'Emmett. Lui ne buvait pas en revanche. Une musique entrainante sembla attira l'attention d'Edward qui arrêta son frère d'un geste de la main.

- Excuse moi une minute.

Sur ces derniers mots, il m'emmena au milieu de la piste de dance en titubant légèrement, ricanant au moment où il bouscula Rosalie qui l'insulta à voix basse puis me tira contre lui avec force.

- Non… Edward…tu sais que je ne sais pas danser

- Moi non plus, objecta-t-il avec un clin d'œil

Son haleine chaude c'était mêlé à l'odeur de l'alcool - ce que je n'avais pas sentis quelque heurs plus. Sous l'euphorie du moment je me laissais guider par le rythme de la musique, consciente d'être ridicule au possible même si tout mon corps semblait peu à peu ne plus me répondre. Je me laissais envouté par les mains brulante d'Edward sur mes hanches glissant de temps à autre en bas de mes reins, son visage, enfouis dans mes cheveux et son corps étroitement collé au miens bougeant en rythme avec le miens. J'étais envahie par une sensation familière, agréable. L'envie. Peut être étais-ce l'alcool où simplement notre proximité. Ou bien le mélange des deux.

- Je pensais que tu ne savais pas danser, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille

Je sentis sa bouche et son souffle saccadé sur ma nuque ce qui ne fit qu'intensifié mon désir.

- L'alcool fait des merveilles, répondis je sur le même ton

Il releva la tête et colla brusquement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Surprise, j'exécutai un léger mouvement de recule qu'il interpréta comme un rejet. Sentant son irritation, je l'embrassais aussi soudainement. Au même moment, nous fûmes poussé vers l'arrière et Edward, tenant à peine sur ses jambes failli tombé au sol. Dans un mouvement de colère, il se retourna et je croisai en même temps que lui le regard de Rosalie, le visage tordu par un sourire mauvais.

- Oups, ricana-t-elle

Leurs regard s'affrontèrent et je redoutai celui sauvage de la blonde.

- Edward sa suffit, l'interpellais je

Dans l'état où il se trouvait, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

- Sale…

- Edward! Insistais je en l'interrompant

Le sourire de Rosalie s'étira un peu plus puis elle repartis gracieusement, avec cette marche de féline redoutait qui la caractérisé tant. Je tirais légèrement sur la manche du jeune homme, toujours dos à moi.

- Quoi? Fit il brutalement en pivotant vers moi

Je sursautai. Jamais je ne l'avais vu si violent, mis à part le jour où il avait failli frapper Mike. Je n'étais que très rarement face au coté sombre d'Edward et l'alcool semblait faire ressortir cet aspect de sa personnalité.

Ses traits se détendirent un instant, regrettant sa maladresse et finalement, il me repris dans ses bras.

- Emmett devrait la mettre en cage, raga-t-il avant de lâcher un rire nerveux

- Ca ira avec le temps…

- Cette garce devrait pourrir sous terre, continua de pester en me serrant tellement fort contre lui que j'en eu du mal à respirer.

- Tu me fais mal, murmurais je en ignorant la violence de ses paroles.

Son attitude me dépassait.

- Pardon! Crache t-il visiblement lasse en me repoussant

Je lui lançais un regard incrédule, choqué par sa réaction. Mais d'où lui venait cette soudaine violence? Je ne le reconnaissais plus, c'étais comme si l'homme fragile que je connaissais bien était devenu un de ces hommes macho dont la virilité à plus d'importance que tout autre chose.

- Pardon Bella, s'excusa-t-il plus calmement en embrassant ma tempe.

Alors que tout le monde autour de nous semblez ne pas se préoccuper de la situation, trop occupé à danser, lui les imita en reprenant ses mouvements en se collant de nouveau contre moi. Mais ses caresses se raffermissaient pour devenir brusque et ses baisés me firent frissonner tant il était dur.

Il était complètement soûl.

Je lui intimai gentiment d'arrêté mais il ne m'écoutais pas.

- Tu es si belle, si douce, chuchota-t-il en embrassant une de mes épaules nue alors que son sa main ramené une de mes cuisses contre lui.

J'essayais de reculé, mais impossible de me défaire de son étreinte.

- Arrête ca, Carlisle et Esmé sont ici je te signal!

- Je te veux, maintenant, continua-t-il en serrant sa prise sur ma cuisse, remontant le long de celle-ci jusqu'à atteindre une limite qu'il n'aurait jamais dû franchir dans de tel condition.

Je le repoussai violement, les yeux au bord des larmes. Il percuta Eric et Angela, qui cessèrent immédiatement de danser et un silence glacial s'empara bientôt de la salle. Ce fut les plus longue et horrible minute de mon existence. J'étais blessé qu'Edward ai agir si brusque avec moi en se montrant si…abusif et seulement à l'écoute de ses propres envies sans même prendre part des miennes. Il m'observais avec rage, me faisant frissonner de peur. Jamais je n'aurait pensé avoir peur de lui, pourtant, j'étais terrifié.

- Tu en as assez c'est ca? S'emporta-t-il en brisant le silence pesant.

Ses paroles le furent tout autant.

Je secouai la tête, abasourdie.

- Vivre avec un pauvre malade, quel ennui! Plastronna-t-il amèrement

Les larmes coulèrent à flot sans que je ne fasse vraiment attention. Ses mots me firent mal. Horriblement mal. Même si j'étais consciente qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, je ne pouvais pas les accepté.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ca!

- Et toi tu n'as pas le droit de me repousser après t 'être prétendu « ma raison de vivre »! Riposta-t-il en criant

Je hoquetai, désemparé, anéantie comme si il venait de me briser. Comment pouvait il dire des choses aussi blessante? J'étais prête à tout pour lui satisfaire. Je lui avait tout donner. Tout. Sans exception. Et ce soir, il venait de me cracher au visage sans vergogne.

Pourtant, même ca, j'étais prête à lui pardonner.

Il plongea ses prunelles redoutables à l'intérieur des miennes puis fit demi tour en poussant tout le monde sur son passage. Je restai sans bouger au milieu de l'attroupement qui c'étais formé autour de nous, gêné à l'idée qu'ils ai assister à tout cela, effondrait par la tournures qu'avait pris la soirée.

* * *

**Waou! Merci pour vos si gentil Reviews!!!!! =D J'espere que cette suite vous plaira =D**

**Bisousss  
**


	19. Dix Mois

* * *

**Chapitre 19. Dix Mois**

* * *

Je n'avais prêter attention à personne lorsque Jessica, Tyler, Angela et Eric m'avaient saluer en prétextant avoir passer une bonne soirée mais juste murmurer un faible désolé. Maintenant, seule resté les sublimes statues qui m'entourait, figé dans une expression d'extrême compassion. Je trouvais encore la force de réfléchir à ce que j'avais pu faire, ou ne pas faire pour que la situation dégénère, malgré la fatigue, le contre coup de l'alcool et les nausée. Pour ces dernières, j'ignorais si elle venait de notre dispute ou bien du liquide que j'avais ingurgité à torrent. Quoi qu'il en soit, personne n'osait prononcer un mots, enfermé dans leur mutisme passager, ils m'observaient. Le seule bruit qui vint interrompre notre silence fut les pas léger d'Alice sur le carrelage quand elle sortie. Persuadé que la sensation de vertige qui me frappait ne tarderait pas à me faire tombé, j'allai m'assoir sur une chaise, loin des regards inquiet. Esmé fut la première à me rejoindre, prenant place sur la chaise voisine. Muette, sa peine était bien trop perceptible. A l'extérieur, quelque écho de voix me parvinrent. J'y dessellais la colère et essentiellement une voix masculine reconnaissable entre mille. Me sentant, Emotionnellement et physiquement exténuait, je cessais de lutter et me levai pour rejoindre ma camionnette.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre, dis je d'une voix rauque

- Tu ne va pas prendre la route à cette heure ci voyons. Reste dormir, je t'en pris, me supplia Esmé

Je secouai la tête, lasse d'insister, décidé à m'en tenir à ma décision. Je ne désirais pas me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'Edward ce soir, et encore moins dans le même lit. Il m'avait blesser, profondément. J'avais pensé être capable de lui pardonner, mais finalement, la rancœur restait ancré.

- Bonne nuit, je reviendrais rangé dans l'après midi, lançais je en sortant de la pièce.

Il m'avait laisser partir, sans me retenir davantage. Je n'avais même pas pensé à remercié Carlisle, ni même à embrasser Esmé, seulement à quitter cette maison, et vite.

Quand je sortie, un vent froid me fouetta désagréablement le visage, me libérant de la torpeur qu'avait provoqué l'alcool. Rapidement je grelotai et ma Chevrolet sembla se trouver à des kilomètres tant mes membres étaient engourdie. Alors que je me concentrais sur chacun de mes pas pour ne pas tomber, j'entendis une voix, d'abord lointaine puis plus proche, qui criait mon nom. J'avais la sensation qu'un camion m'avait écraser tant ma tête me faisait souffrir, accentuant mes nausées. Le voix masculine qui accompagnais mon mal de crane dicta à mes jambes de courir plus vite au lieu de répondre au supplication de cette première.

- Attend! Criait-il

Hors de question que je cède alors qu'il était la raison de tout mes maux. En dehors de l'alcool bien sur. Lui? Auteur de tout mes maux? Comment était ce seulement possible? Alors qu'il n'avait fait que les guérir jusqu'à maintenant, comme je m'efforçais de guérir les siennes avec douceur. A présent, je n'étais plus certaine de pouvoir lui en vouloir. Je n'avais eu qu'a l'entendre pour douter de moi. A cette pensées, je redoublai de vitesse. Mes jambes furent surprissent par cette soudaine vitesse que je leur dictais et ne tinrent malheureusement pas. Au moment où j'allais m'effondrer, quelqu'un m'agrippa fermement la taille.

- Bella, souffla Edward

- Lâche moi! Hurlais je en me relavant brusquement pour me débattre de son emprises.

Il obéis, surpris, blessé, choqué. Je m'en fichais.

- Laisse moi, murmurais je en reculant

- Je suis désolé.

Il tendis sa main vers mon visage. Je n'étais pas prête, pas se soir. Ses doigts m'auraient brulé vive, tout comme ses mots quelques minutes plus tôt. Instinctivement je reculais et les larmes de rage coulèrent à flot sur mes joues.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ca? Tu as aimer ca, me blesser? Pépiais je

Il secoua nerveusement la tête. Ses idées n'étaient pas clair, je pouvais aisément le lire dans ses yeux que le désarroi envahissait. Le mieux aurait été que je parte sur le champs, si seulement j'en avais eu la force. Mon corps tout entier ne m'obéissait plus, seule une partie de mon cerveau semblait vouloir appelé à l'aide l'unique nom qui me venait à l'esprit. Je n'eu qu'a y pensé car je pu la distinguer dans la pénombre et mes yeux ivres morts ne rendirent pas justice à sa beauté inégalable en toute circonstance. Elle posa affectueusement sa main sur l'épaule de son frère qui ne réagit pas, trop absorbé par la contemplation de mon visage fatiguait et de mes yeux qui, je l'espérais, reflétaient fidèlement ce que je ressentais. Au bout de quelque seconde, Edward se détourna de moi pour regarder sa sœur qui s'adressa silencieusement à lui. Alice le défendait-elle? Si tel était le cas, toute cette histoire paraissait être fondé sur une erreur de ma part. Personne ne m'avait défendu, ce que je n'avais pas souhaitait mais qui m'aurait au moins prouvé que je n'y étais pour rien. A présent je doutais. Encore. Non. L'alcool était responsable, pas moi. J'avais toujours fait en sorte que tout se passe bien entre nous alors je ne méritais pas toute ses horreurs qu'il m'avait dites. Mon amour pour lui ne suffisait-il donc pas à le rendre heureux? Edward n'entendit pas mes réflexions. En revanche, celle de sa sœur le fit réagir.

- Ce n'est pas de sa fautes, objecta-t-il à son adresse

De qui parlait il? De moi? Alors Alice pensait sincèrement que j'étais coupable des réflexions d'Edward? Que je les méritais?

- Bella, je vais te ramener chez toi, dit la jeune femme en me prenant par les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas ma fautes, lui susurrais je paniqué

- Quoi?

- Si il n'est pas heureux, j'peux pas être coupable. J'l'aime Alice, pour….pourquoi il m'a dit toute ses choses?

Mes paroles perdaient tout sens commun et était à peine perceptible tant ma voix déraillé. J'avais même oubliait la présence d'Edward, perdu tout sens de l'équilibre, perdu la raison, perdu cette sensation de froid qui m'avait engourdis. Mon ventre me faisait un mal de chien. Je ne pouvais même plus articulé correctement une phrase.

- Nous faisions allusion à Rosalie, me rassura doucement Alice

Je grimaçai au même moment à cause des douloureuse tapageuses de mon ventre.

- Mince, maugréa la brunette.

Je ne su si c'étais à cause de la lenteur excessive que mettait mon cerveau à réagir, mais en l'espace d'une seconde, je me retrouvai à la lisière de la foret, Alice tenant mes cheveux. Je n'eu pas le temps de réalisé que déjà mon estomac rejetait tout ce que j'avais ingurgité depuis le début de la soirée.

Plus jamais de planteur.

C'est tout ce que j'eu le temps de penser.

Des doigts froid sur ma tempe m'aidèrent à reprendre mes esprits. Un mal de crane terrible surgit au même endroit et malgré le lit moelleux, la douceur des draps, la lumière qui tamisé la pièce, le confort de tout cette ensemble, je me sentie barbouillé. D'ailleurs j'ignorais jusqu'à l'endroit où je me trouvait et quelque chose me disait que je ne préférais pas m'en souvenir. J'en oubliai la présence à mes cotés.

- Il est encore tôt, tu peux te rendormir, me dit une voix pleine de douceur.

Mon cerveau s'embrouilla. J'avais reconnu Alice. C'était un bon début. En revanche la pièce ne me rappelait rien de familier. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux, ayant à la fois l'appréhension de la main qui m'avait effleuré. Des souvenirs flous m'étaient revenu peu à peu.

- Alice…où suis-je? m'enquis je

Je grimaçai en entendant ma voix enroué, rauque.

- Dans ma chambre. Jasper a dormit sur le canapé, m'apprit t'elle

Je mis un certain temps à me rappelais les circonstances qui avait fait que je me trouvais dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper ce matin là. Une partie me manquait cependant, mais le plus douloureux m'était revenu sans soucie. J'avais été malade de l'alcool, des accusations d'Edward, je n'étais pas tout à fait certaine quant au coupable, les deux avaient constitué un mélange infecte. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me souvenais parfaitement d'avoir tenté de rentré chez moi pour justement évité cette situation où j'étais forcé à faire face au lendemain de soirée. Edward était dans la maison. C'était lui mon lendemain de soirée redouté, pas le ménage, ni la gueule de bois, mais lui, l'insupportable face à face.

- Esmé à préparer le petit déjeuné, m'appris Alice qui m'observait, songeuse.

Rien qu'en faisant allusion à la nourriture, mon estomac se manifesta. Il avait probablement aussi mauvaise mine que ma figure pâteuse. Mes yeux piquetait désagréablement, ma bouche conservait un gout désagréable, mes cheveux… était il possible d'avoir une tignasse aussi désordonné?

Plus jamais d'alcool. Je me le répéterais une fois de plus quand j'irais inspecté l'ampleur des dégâts dans la salle de bain. Alice, elle n'avait rien de tout ca, garder une allure de top model à tout épreuve, c'en était vraiment impitoyable.

- Edward est en bas? M'enquis je en me redressant tout en me frottant ma tête endolorie.

- Il est sortie il y a une demie heure.

Je hochai la tête, feignant la curiosité, me concentrant sur ce que j'aurais à lui dire plus tard.

- Il s'en veut énormément, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter

- Ca tombe bien, je lui en veut énormément aussi, rétorquais je amèrement

- Ne soit pas aussi dure avec lui, me reprocha-t-elle

- Sous prétexte qu'il s'en veut, je devrais oublier?

- Non, mais sous prétexte qu'il t'aime plus que sa propre vie oui!

J'ouvris la bouche pour me défendre, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle était en colère à présent et moi aussi, ce qui ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Je lui en voulait pour tout un tas de raison, et je lui pardonnais pour tout un tas d'autres, dont la principales, je n'étais rien sans lui. Mais j'avais été tellement blessé que quelque verre d'alcool ai réussi à ce point à me faire du mal, qu'il se soit laisser emporter jusqu'à changé totalement. Le respect, l'amour, tout avait disparu et son attitude m'avait autant choqué que répugné.

- Il n'aurait pas agis de la sorte si il n'y avait pas eu quelque… allusion mal placer de la part de Rosalie.

Je restai de marbre. Qu'est-ce que Rosalie venait faire là dedans?

- De quoi tu parle? M'enquis je

Elle soupira tristement, toute trace de colère ayant disparu de ses prunelles dorées.

- Quand ils sont tous partie l'après midi, Rose a dit des choses qu'elle aurait dû garder pour elle et Edward, étant extrêmement influençable lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, l'a cru. Enfin… il n'a pas confiance en lui et… il pense tellement ce qu'elle a dit qu'il a dû répercuté ce malaise hier soir et…

- Qu'a-t-elle dit? Insistais je

- Que toute personne normal ce lasserait d'une relation avec une personne aussi … fragile…

Idiote! Quelle besoin avait elle de tout gâcher? Et lui? Comment avait il pu croire un tel mensonge? Il me connaissait assez, il connaissait assez mes sentiments pour savoir que ce genre de question stupide était loin derrière nous. Il le savait! Je l'avais tant de fois pensé qu'il ne pouvais l'ignorer.

- Pourquoi elle a fait ca? Soufflais je

Elle ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qui poussait Rosalie a être aussi détestable? Ca ne pouvait pas être anodin et volontaire de ca part. Personne n'était aussi mauvais.

Je soupirai derechef, dépassait par tant de haine, puis me levais difficilement. J'étais affuté d'une satané nuisette en soie rouge provenant directement de la garde robe d'Alice. Bon sang, elle ne perdait vraiment aucune occasions!

- Cette nuisette te vas comme un gant! S'extasia-t-elle en trépignant.

Je n'avais pas la tête à jouer la poupée aujourd'hui. Je tanguai une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'atteindre la sortie de la chambre. Je devinai le sourire en coin d'Alice dans mon dos qui s'amusé de ma démarche de zombie. Hilarant. Ce qui fut beaucoup moins drôle, c'est la marche d'escalier que je loupai. Un impression de déjà vu me submergea lorsque deux mains retinrent ma taille avant ma chut et je n'eu pas besoin de me retourné pour deviné l'identité de mon sauveur. Je restai un moment sans bouger, attendant une réaction de sa part mais il ne se manifesta pas. Mon ventre si.

- Désolé, nous connaissons une pénurie de pate ces temps ci, s'esclaffa-t-il avec retenu.

J'empêchai tout sourire d'atteindre mes lèvres. Je me retournai lentement.

En l'espace de deux fichus secondes, j'oubliai totalement les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à lui en vouloir, jusqu'à ce que celles-ci disparaisse à leur tour. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui en vouloir parce que c'était Edward. Je bouillonnai intérieurement de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur mes sentiments. Ses traits ne paraissait pas aussi fatigué que les miens, mais de fine cerne était visible sous ses yeux verts, étrangement contrit et aimant. J'eu envi de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux qui batailler sur sa tête mais me retins.

Feindre la colère. Il fallait au moins que j'essaye.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ca, maugréais je en baissant les yeux

- Je sais, murmura-t-il en caressant ma joue

- C'était stupide.

- Je sais.

- Ne bois plus jamais, le fis je jurer en relevant les yeux sur lui

- Plus jamais, promis t-il en faisant courir ses doigts sur mes lèvres

Il me rendait les choses bien trop facile.

- Je ne mérite même pas que tu me pardonne et encore moins que tu accepte mes caresses. C'est toi qui me rend les choses bien trop facile. Avec toi tout est simple, apaisant et je m'en veut de rendre tout si compliqué alors que je suis heureux avec toi. Tu devrais en vouloir au sombres imbéciles qui ose te blesser et te font pleurer.

De nouveau, je baissai les yeux, en souriant cette fois ci. Il avait dit ce que j'avais espéré entendre.

- Les sombres imbéciles, je les aimes, riais je tout bas

Il releva mon menton, s'apprêtant à m'embrasser mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste.

- Je ne me sans pas très… fraiche. Laisse moi prendre une douche et je te rejoins tout à l'heure d'accord?

Il retira ses mains de ma taille et me laissa filer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quitte à ce réconcilié, autant le faire en sentant bon le gel douche à la lavande.

Il avait fallu quoi? Cinq minutes? Pour me convaincre d'une chose que j'avais redouté toute une nuit. Mais c'était une bonne chose que tout ce finisse ainsi. Je ne désirai pas rendre tout plus compliqué que la situation ne l'était déjà. Il avait eu un coup de faiblesse, comme j'aurais pu en avoir un.

Je devais avouer que l'eau chaude eu le mérite de soulagé mon corps engourdis que je trainais depuis la veille. Mon esprit pu s'éclaircir , mes souvenirs aussi et je vis très distinctement Emmett incitait Edward à boire avec engouement. Je soupirai en songeant au colosse que je n'oserais jamais affronté et décidai de laisser toute cette histoire de coter.

***

Sept mois. Un délai relativement court lorsqu'on le compare à tout une vie, mais qui prend beaucoup plus d'ampleur quand on l'évalue sur une durée d'un ans ou deux ans tout au plus. On ne voit pas le temps passé, on essaye de vivre autant que possible, d'oublier que l'heure, les jours, les mois tournes en vivant à fond. Mais le pire. C'est de ne pas y penser.

Nous y pensions, quelque fois, sans en faire allusion cependant. Ce que personne ne tente de fuir, le quotidien, nous, nous essayions de lui échapper. Edward venait toute les nuits dans ma chambre et faisait des malaises de temps en temps mais nous prenions conscience que c'était ainsi, rien ne pouvait empêché cela.

Pourtant, j'espérai secrètement qu'un jour, Carlisle tiendrait sa promesse que je n'avais jamais oublié. Sa conviction lorsqu'il m'avait promis de le sauver avait été tel que je ne pouvais l'ignorer aujourd'hui. Si il y avait un espoir, j'étais la première à y croire. S'il n'y en avait pas, j'étais incapable de prédire ce qu'il arriverait par la suite.

Je ne voyais plus personne. Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jacob, personne. Je les fuyais car il me rappelait trop ce qu'il y avait de réel dans ma vie. J'étais consciente d'être stupide de pensé ainsi mais ne changeait rien pour autant.

Huit Mois.

Neuf Mois.

Dix Mois.

Avec exactitude, je pouvais décrire chaque jour qui c'était écoulé, du premier au dernier, du plus maussade au plus heureux, des jours de pluie, au jours de soleils. Je gravais tout cela dans ma mémoire. Lui, ne me parlais plus du tout de tout ce qui touchais à sa maladie.

Nous avions entamé notre dernière année avant la fac, passé mon anniversaire que j'avais tout bonnement refusé de fêté, seulement un gâteau, quelque bougie, rien de plus malgré les supplication d'Alice. Le dernier en date étant bien trop vif dans mon esprit, j'évitais désormais tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher de près aux festivités. Je ne pourrais tout de même pas éviter Thanksgiving qui approchait.

Peut être la semaine la plus mémorable celons moi était celle se déroulant en se moment même. Déjà les premières vacances scolaires, malgré le froid hivernal qui sévissait, nous les savourions à plein temps, si bien que Charlie se plaignait de me seulement le soir en coup de vent, généralement entre 17 et 21h. Avant 17h nous partions en balade avec Edward, nous perdant dans la foret abondante ou bien au cinéma, ou bien chez lui, ou bien dans n'importe quel endroit où nous pouvions être ensemble. Après 21h, une raison bien trop évidente me poussait à monter dans ma chambre.

Il était 16h.

Plus nous nous perdions dans la foret, plus la notion du temps disparaissais. Et c'était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. De fine goutte martelaient les feuilles des arbres en de léger clapotis alors que le ciel était couvert de gros nuage qui voilaient totalement la lumière du soleil, ce qui donner à la foret, une ambiance mystérieuse, magique. La couleur verdoyante de la verdure et de la mousse sur l'écorce des arbres, renforçait cet effet.

Tout aurait pu être parfait.

Edward, assis en chien de fusil, ne semblait faire attention à rien de tout cela, alors que moi-même en était émerveillé. Depuis ce matin je l'avais trouver étrangement absent et en même temps, il n'avait jamais était aussi attentionné avec moi. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir perdu un quelconque contacte avec sa peau depuis qu'il était venu me chercher dans la mâtiné. Ses doigts, effleurant constamment ma joue, sa paume qu'il passait souvent dans mon dos, ma taille autour de laquelle il raffermissait sans arrêt sa prise et maintenant, sa main qui refusait de quitter mon ventre. Un autre détail me troubler. Outre tout ses gestes, la peur n'avait pas quitter ses yeux. Elle semblait s'y être loger soudainement, alors que la veille, je n'y voyais rien d'autre que de la gaité. Il tourna ses prunelles sur moi et seule ses lèvres sourirent. Ce ne fut que l'histoire de quelque seconde car il sembla s'apaisait. Un peu. Ou bien il mentait.

- Charlie s'inquiète, dit il soudain

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il entame une conversation sur mon père maintenant.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, m'étonnais je

- Parce que tu ne vois pas tes amies, continua-t-il. Parce que tes notes chut aussi.

Tout cela sonnait comme des reproches.

- C'est…c'est le début du trimestre et puis c'est faux. Je vois mes amies.

- Ha oui? Quand ca?

- Hey! Qui s'inquiète réellement? Toi ou Charlie? Fit je, hilare.

- Peut être bien les deux! Comment va Angela?

Abasourdie, je réfléchie un instant.

- Euh…b…bien, elle et Eric son ensemble, balbutiais je

En vérité, depuis l'anniversaire d'Edward, j'avais gardé en mémoire leur relation affectueuse.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Il ne sont plus ensemble Bella, m'apprit' il

J'opinai, l'air « bien sùr je le savais » en me pinçant la lèvre inferieure.

OK. Je ne voyais plus personne. Mais je m'en contre fiché.

- Bien, le provoquais je. Je peux toujours partir, là, tout de suite, rejoindre Angela ou même Jacob pourquoi pas?

- Pourquoi pas? Acquiesça-t-il

Je hochai la tête, une moue déterminé sur le visage puis me levai maladroitement.

Il savais pertinemment que je n'avais l'intention d'aller nulle part. toujours assis, il saisis ma main et me tira fort jusqu'au sol. Je ne bougeai pas.

- Quoi? Tu as un message à leur transmettre? Jouais je en ayant l'air sérieuse.

- Oui, viens, approche, dit il en approchant mon oreille de ses lèvres.

Il profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour m'attirait brusquement sur lui. Je tombais de tout mon poids sur ses genoux et, avant même d'avoir le temps de réalisé, sa bouche était déjà scellait à la mienne.

Il mit fin à notre étreinte que lorsqu'il fut sur que je ne comptais plus me levai.

Il n'osa plus rien me reprocher ensuite et ce n'est surement pas moi qui allait m'en plaindre. Je mis du temps à me rendre compte de l'heure alors que la nuit tombé déjà, recouvrant la foret d'un voile sombre.

- Nous devrions rentrer, proposais je la première.

Charlie s'inquièterait de ne pas me voir revenir à 17h, comme en temps normal.

Edward opina de la tête et m'aida à me relever. Il observa les alentours avant de se dirigé vers le chemin de retour. Enfin, rien n'aurait pu me prouver que nous prenions le bon chemin. Un brouillard épais rendait peu à peu nos pas moins sur mais je me bornais à faire confiance à Edward.

- Est-ce bien par là que nous sommes venu? M'inquiétais je

- Il me semble, répondit il, hésitant.

D'un geste vif, il attrapa ma main pour se serrer plus contre moi. Je l'entendis inspirer un bon coup avant d'expirait. Sentant sa pression sur ma main tremblait, je paniquai.

- Edward?

Il ne répondit pas, continuant à avancer machinalement. Ne préférant pas insister, je serrai les dents pour ne pas paniquer davantage. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne s'apprêtait pas à faire un malaise. Garder mon calme relevait presque de l'impossible devant son mutisme.

Nous tournâmes en rond un bon moment avant de percevoir la voiture de patrouille au loin. Je soupirai, soulagé, me promettant de ne plus passé outre l'heure et jetai un œil à Edward.

- Tu reste se soir? M'enquis je d'une petite voix.

- Tant que tu voudra, acquiesça-t-il

- Méfis toi, je risque de devenir déraisonnable, pouffais je

Il sourie. Mais la peur refis surface dans ses prunelles. Lorsque nous atteignîmes le perrons, il pivota vers moi et plongea ses yeux bouleversant d'un mélange de peine et de tendresse dans les miens.

- Viens chez moi, proposa-t-il sérieusement

- Pa…pardon? Sourcillais je surprise

- Demain soir, reste avec moi jusqu'à… Lundi.

Sa proposition sonnait comme une supplication. Bien sur, j'acceptais avec joie mais, étrangement, ce n'est pas ce que son invitation m'inspirait.

- O…oui, oui, c'est d'accord. Laisse moi juste prévenir Charlie… tu es certain que sa ne dérangera pas les Cullen?

- Non, il n'y a aucun problème, m'assura-t-il

Comme si il venait de se rendre compte que durant les cinq minutes qui c'étaient écoulés, il ne m'avait pas une seule fois toucher, il entoura ma taille. Fort. Ce dernier détaille m'alarma.

- Il c'est passé quelque chose tout à l'heure n'est pas? L'interrogeais je soudain en faisant allusion à la tensions palpable qui c'était installer lorsque nous étions perdu.

Il secoua la tête.

- Ce n'était rien du tout comparait à d'autre…

Il ne termina pas et je compris. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un « vrais » malaise, mais ce n'était pas non plus à négliger.

- Tu veux rentré un moment? proposais je

Il hésita.

- Je ne veux pas déranger ton père….

- Arrête, tu es toujours le bienvenu ici.

J'ouvris avant même qu'il ne me donne une réponse. Charlie se leva d'un bon lorsque nous passâmes la porte, visiblement mort d'inquiétude. Je savais bien que dépassé l'heure habituel n'était pas une bonne idée, d'ailleurs je n'avais aucune idée de cette première.

- Bella! Bon sang, où était tu?

Il se figea devant nous, soulagé mais furibond.

- Nous n'avons pas vu l'heure, m'excusais je

- Bon, ca va, il n'est que 19 mais préviens moi la prochaine fois que tu compte rentrer su tard.

J'acquiesçais. Il sembla enfin s'apercevoir de la présence d'Edward et lui tendit une main que le jeune homme serra.

- Salut Edward, comment ca va?

- Bien. Désolé de l'avoir ramené plus tard que d'habitude, s'excusa l'intéressé à son tour.

- Pas de problème. J'ai tendance à m'inquiéter pour rien ces temps ci.

- Il c'est produit quelque chose? M'enquis je, remarquant sa mine défaite.

Il jeta un coup d'œil gêné à Edward et hésita avant de prendre la parole.

- Il ont…suspendu l'affaire des…des meurtres de Seattle et de Forks.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine tendis que je sentais Edward se cabrer. Ces meurtres mystérieux avait été à l'origine de celui de sa tante, même si ses liens avec elle n'était pas profond, elle restait un membre de sa famille. Le seule qui lui était resté.

- C'était prévisible, soupira-t-il

- Personne n'a réussi à identifié le coupable. Je suis désolé, rajouta Charlie

Un long silence s'installa, pesant, triste. Quant à moi, je n'étais pas tranquille à l'idée qu'un tueur traine dans les parages, si tenté que cette personne en était bien une. Un animal aurait pu être à l'origine également. Un animal à Seattle? Non, impossible.

- Tu reste diné? Proposa alors Charlie pour couper court au silence.

- Non merci, c'est gentil, mais il faut que je rentre.

- Tu as tord, Bella cuisine comme personne, ricana mon père

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'en doute pas, ria Edward.

- Je sauve mon père tout les jours de l'intoxication alimentaire.

L'atmosphère c'était détendu, mais pas Edward. Il tenait ma main, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je raccompagnai Edward à la porte en sachant pertinemment qu'il serait de retour dans ma chambre dans un peu moins d'une heure. Il fila de sa Volvo rutilante.

Son attitude changea légèrement se soir là, à commencer par cette peur qui semblait s'être calmer, mais je connaissais Edward, il était très bon comédien. Le masque du mensonge, il le maniait à la perfection. Je remarquais que ses gestes étaient beaucoup moins retenu, qu'il n'hésitait pas, comme si il allait perdre quelque chose s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Ainsi, il m'embrassait sans arrêt, sans pudeur, sans retenu et continuait de la même manière jusqu'à ce que nous oubliâmes, une fois de plus de nous protéger.

Mais j'avais tellement la sensation qu'autre chose de plus important était en train d'arriver, que mon cerveau ne retint pas se détail, seulement la vif lueur d'angoisse qui était passé dans les prunelles d'Edward quand, m'inondant de caresse, il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait.

Charlie n'avait émis aucune objection lorsque je lui avais demander la permission de passé le weekend chez Edward, beaucoup moins retissent que la dernière fois. J'aurais dû être heureuse, pourtant, tendis que je faisais mon sac, une appréhension me noua l'estomac. Peut être mon imagination me donnait l'illusion d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Tout ira bien.

- Bonjours Bella, m'accueillit Carlisle lorsque à 19h j'arrivai chez eux avec quelque affaire.

Je le saluai également, attendant qu'il m'invite à monter à l'étage, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Pour le moment, il semblait que personne n'était là car je n'avais vu aucun membre de la famille à pars Carlisle. Je trainais mon sac sur mon dos, toujours aussi ébahi par la villa.

- Comment va Charlie? S'enquis le docteur, sur mes pas

- Bien…je crois, rajoutais je en murmurant.

Enfin, jusque là, il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien mais j'eu honte de ne pas en être tout à fait certaine.

- Edward est dans la salle de bain mais tu peux l'attendre dans sa chambre si tu veux, m'apprit -il lorsque nous fumes près de la cuisine. Esmé et Rosalie préparent à diné, j'espère que tu aime les lasagnes, c'est une spécialité Italienne.

- Bien sur, j'ai hâte de gouter ca, répondis je enthousiaste.

Depuis l'anniversaire d'Edward, je n'avais plus adressait la parole à Rosalie. Bien entendu, cela partait d'un désire délibéré, non de son antipathie envers moi, car désormais, j'étais à peu près certaine de la haïr autant qu'elle me haïssait. Il me manquait juste son regard meurtrier pour parfaire le mien lorsque je croisais le siens. Pour éviter toute confrontation, je m'abstins de passer par la cuisine. M'installant sur le lit d'Edward, j'attendis patiemment qu'il arrive. J'en profitais pour remarquer une porte en face de la notre et quelque seconde plus tard, Emmett en sortie - tellement costaux que je m'étonnais qu'il ne dû pas se baisser pour passer l'encadrement - puis me fit signe de la tête.

- Salut Bella, me lança-t-il

- Salut, répondis je en souriant. Les autres ne sont pas là?

Il s'arrêta devant l'entré de la chambre, accoudé à l'encadrement.

- Alice et Jasper sont en balade j'crois.

Il balaya la salle du regard

- Tu attend Edward, constata-t-il

J'opinai puis en profita pour soutirer quelque information. Emmett vivait avec lui, peut être qu'il serait plus au courant que moi quant à son comportement.

- Il m'inquiète, commençais je innocemment

- Ola, ria-t-il nerveusement. Ne me mêle pas à vos problèmes de couples.

- Ca ne concerne pas notre couple, mais lui.

- Où est le problème?

- C'est justement ce que je voulais te demander. Peut être qu'il t'a parler…

Il me scruta un moment, septique.

- Non…tout à l'air d'aller bien pour lui…enfin, à un détail près.

- Bien sur, acquiesçais je, réticente.

Je ne voulais pas entamer se sujet, juste savoir ce qui le tracassait.

Edward fit son apparition derrière lui et lança une tape amical à Emmett qui se retourna.

- Désolé mec, je lui ai conseillé de te rejoindre mais elle a pas voulu m'écouter, s'esclaffa le colosse

L'autre lui assena un coup de poing sur l'épaule en soupirant. Je rougis légèrement, mais connaissant le caractère d'Emmett, je ne fus pas étonné par sa réflexion.

Partant dans un fou rire, il disparu dans le couloir, remplaçait par Edward, affutait d'un caleçon et d'une simple serviette sur une épaule nue. Je fis mine de ne pas perdre une miette de tableau.

- Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, s'excusa-t-il en enfilant un jeans et un T-Shirt qui trainait sur son lit

- Je peux repartir et revenir dans une heure si tu veux, plaisantais- je

- Hors de question, ria-t-il

- Tu te balade toujours comme ca ici? Je devrais revenir plus souvent à l'improviste, pouffais je

Il haussa les sourcils, un sourire hilare sur les lèvres.

- La salle de bain est accolé à la mienne et s'il n'y a que ca pour te faire revenir…

Je ris en secouant la tête. Me levant, je me dirigeais vers le présentoir à CD, le parcouru du doigts jusqu'à tombé sur une compile de musique d'ambiance, _Mystic Ibiza Café. _Je l'introduis dans le lecteur CD et mis le son au minimum. Une musique douce envahi la pièce.

- Ibiza café?

- Mes parents ont beaucoup voyageaient quand ils étaient jeunes. Ce sont des musiques qui passaient dans ce café apparemment, m'apprit-il nonchalamment.

La musique rendait les silences agréables et apaisant. Nous nous assîmes en tailleur sur son lit pour nous enfermez dans un de ses mutismes apaisant. Il recommença le rituel de ses caresses, entrelaça ses doigts au mien et m'observa. Il s'attardait sur mes yeux, sans y décelais quoi que se soit d'important, m'embrassait le cou, se rasseyait. Etrange. Son comportement était étrange.

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

- Entrez, fit Edward sans me lâcher des yeux

Alice apparu dans l'embrassure, discrète et fluette.

- Bonjours Bella! Me lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Esmé m'a demander de vous appelez pour manger.

- On arrive, répondit Edward

Elle referma la porte et quelque seconde plus tard nous descendîmes avaler notre assiette de lasagne. Esmé prétexta que tout le monde avait déjà mangeait ce qui expliquait que personne n'était présent pour le repas.

Je ne vis pas beaucoup Alice ni les autres d'ailleurs. La maison me semblait plus vide que d'ordinaire mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention. Nous passâmes la soirée à écouter la musique pour finalement nous endormir sans penser à l'éteindre. La nuit comme le jour, Edward ne passait pas une seconde sans me tenir contre lui et ce ne fut pas pour me déplaire, même si cela m'inquiété.

Lendemain. Journée formidable. Je ne compris cependant pas tout ses efforts pour qu'elle soit aussi parfaite. Nous avions passé une partie dans la foret et lorsqu'il avait commençait à pleuvoir trop fort, nous nous étions passé un DVD. Le plus ennuyeux de toute sa collection bien entendu, histoire de ne pas trop s'intéresser à l'histoire et plus à la personne assise à coté. Je ne vis pas non plus les Cullen. Je me demandai même si il ne nous avais pas laissé la maison.

- Pourquoi ces types se séparent? Soupira Edward avec un geste dédaigneux vers l'écran plat du salon.

- Il faut bien que le film finissent, murmurais je en embrassant sa mâchoire

- Se séparait dans un moment pareil…

Je m'intéressai rien qu'une seconde au film. Trois hommes perdu et traqué venait de se séparait pour trouver de l'aide. C'étais idiot. Je me retournais vers ses lèvres.

- Il ne faut pas en attendre beaucoup d'un film d'horreur, fis je

- Tu n'aime pas?

- Oh si! Riais je toujours à l'affut de sa bouche

- Tu as suivi l'histoire?

- Non?

Soupirant, il laissa mes lèvres atteindre les siennes.

Le soir, Alice avait enfin pointait le bout de son nez alors que je sortais de la salle de bain.

- Bella?

- Alice?

Elle me lança un sourire éclatant que je lui rendis.

- Tout vas bien? S'enquit-elle

- Oui, répondis je en fronçant les sourcils

Soit elle cherchait à tout prix un sujet de conversation soit elle avait quelque chose à me demander. Dans les deux cas, elle ne paraissait pas d'humeur joyeuse.

- Je voulais te dire…hmm…

Elle s'interrompis, cherchant ses mots.

- Alice, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? M'inquiétais je soudain

A « passe », elle me tenait déjà dans ses bras, me serrant affectueusement contre elle. Je ne compris pas, mais alors vraiment pas! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Lorsqu'elle me relâcha, j'étais confuse. Décidément, entre le comportement d'Edward et le siens, tout me dépassait.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en me frottant gentiment le bras

- pourquoi?

- Pour tout.

Sur ses derniers mots, elle repartis, me laissant dans la confusion total.

Edward ne pu rien m'apprendre de plus, bien que je fus septique. Ses yeux démentait une fois de plus ses paroles.

- Elle est assez lunatique, dit-il en haussant les épaules

- On aurait dit un espèce… d'au-revoir. Ca ma fait froid dans le dos.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ca ira mieux demain, m'assura-t-il

Il me caressa la joue, et une fois de plus, son regard se voila.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Murmurais je

Sans répondre, il m'embrassa avec passion et tout un tas d'autre sentiment indescriptible. Je le repoussais doucement, main sur son torse.

- Dis moi, insistais je

- Je veux rester avec toi, souffla-t-il en m'allongeant pour m'emprisonner sous son corps

- Tu es avec moi.

- Toujours, rajouta-t-il

Il ne me laissa pas répondre et j'en fus soulager. Je n'eu même pas me temps d'être bouleversé. En des gestes très tendre, il m'ôta mes vêtements, sans lâcher mon regard, à aucun moment. Je le débarrassais aussi vite des siens, négligeant un détail important auquel mon cerveau ne voulu pas penser. Il m'embrassa toute entière, comme jamais il ne se l'était permis. Je pressai généreusement mon corps contre le sien, me cabrant pour m'offrir tout entière à ses caresses. Mon esprit engourdie par la chaleur du moment se laissa guidé par ses murmures et ses baisés finir par me consumer. Mon subconscient ne voulu perdre aucune miette de cette instant. J'avais peur en même temps qu'autant de passion se mêle entre nous, comme si c'était son intensité s'estomperait juste après, que quelque chose nous l'enlèverais.

Que ce quelque chose m'enlèverait Edward en même temps.

* * *

Désolé pour les fautes :/ j'ai vite ecrit pour pouvoir vite poster, j'espere qu'elle ne sont pas trop... :/

Bisous 3


End file.
